


Army Of Two

by bdamanlover4ever



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Craig has big dick energy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, Kissing, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Protect Tweek Tweak, Size Kink, Wilderness Survival, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it i guess, they only have two brain cells and Tweek lowkey has all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Tweek hated being viewed as a science experiment. He hated not being able to stand on equal ground. None of this was his... or their... fault. He didn't want to die. That wasn't fair. Death wasn't fair. He scratched at his skin, trying to fight it. If he cut deep enough, he might wake up. This hunt would be over.But this hunt wasn't something he could fight off, was it? There wasn't something he could punch and make his altered DNA go away. There wasn't someone who he could..."Craig Tucker." Tweek glanced up from the red marks on his flesh. His nails released their hold to glide over Craig's bruised knuckles. "Have you come to save my life again?"
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 72
Kudos: 416





	1. Code Word: "Freak"

People always managed to single out freaks in every way they can, to make themselves feel better. When human chromosomes crossed over and genes mutated from over radiation exposure over the years, the “normal” people singled them out as freaks. Mistakes done in the reproductive stage that they—the freaks, had no control over.

It was funny, amusing, and ego-boosting. 

The doctors and scientists explained it, “All life started from a single source and evolution changed life over time. Therefore, humans still contain the codons to code for animal like proteins.”

Science.

Best to be left to the professionals who know how to handle this. Best to be left to the people who would single them out. Best to be left to keep their mutated genes out of the “normal” human gene pool. Best to watch them destroy themselves.

“The hunt is a survival challenge. We put the freaks in an enclosed area to let them battle to reproduce. It’s in their DNA, an alpha is called to mate with an omega. We’re doing them a favor.” The doctors would insist to any willing parents. 

A parent who was worried their kid wouldn’t get a fair chance at life anyway. A parent who wanted nothing more than to care for their kid and let them be happy despite a judgmental society. A parent: a father, a mother. A parent who loved their child, but didn’t know how to take care of them.

“Of course, your child’s life is worth something. We’ll give you a fair price.” An advertisement danced around the TV screen.

The glow of the screen illuminated against Tweek’s body. His head rested against his mother’s shoulder as he laid out on the couch. He listened to his mother’s uneasy breathing, trying to ignore the shouting between his parents.

“He’s turned out like this because of you!”

“Richard!”

“No real son of mine, would turn out like this.”

“He’s your son. You better believe that. He can drink down 30 cups of coffee a day.”

“Don’t pin that on me, you got him hooked on the stuff.”

“It was the only smell strong enough to mask his scent. Did you want everyone in the coffee shop to know our boy was a freak?”

The words sank into Tweek’s brain. freakfreakfreakFreakFreakFREAK.

“Heh, you always stand up for him.” Richard shook his head. “He doesn’t even do anything.” He pointed at Tweek.

“I hold my...ngh.. weight. I work at the shop, don’t I?” Tweek couldn’t help but feel like his father had always been more of guardian than a parent. He was always grilling him for any slight imperfection—the imperfections that his genes contributed to creating.

“You spaz out, break cups, and waste our product daily.” Richard wrinkled his brow as if he was shaming a pet dog, rather than his son. “You’re the reason the shop is bankrupt now.”

Tweek felt his mother cover his ears. “Richard!” She shouted his name off her red lipstick.

“You’re going to have to choose, the shop or him.” Richard threw his coat over his shoulders. He placed a hand on the front door. “We can’t support both.”

Tweek jumped as the door closed with a loud bang. His mother kissed his head, then picked up her basket weaving reed from the coffee table and started back weaving the strands as if the argument had never even happened.

* * *

“I’m...ngh... going to die here.” The sentence trembled, perhaps even more than Tweek’s lips were trembling a he spoke it aloud. He searched the practitioners face, scrutinized her laugh lines and wrinkles, to find any flaw that could discredit the professional.

Surgical steel poked at his flesh and skillful fingers searched his scrawny body for any cuts or bruises. The milky flesh had marks of popped whitehead bumps and various pimples--but nothing too devaluing.

“He’s still a virgin, not too short, and about to go into a heat.” The woman stretched Tweek’s chubby cheeks, pulling his mouth open to reveal his coffee stained teeth. “We’ll take him for about $304,980 give or take.”

Tweek twitched anxiously on the examiners table. The smell of bleach made him light headed, and his body ached from all the harsh touches. His eyes dashed around the doctor’s office: the Omega’s growth chart, a stethoscope, and the clocking ticking away on the wall. The rapid movement of the second hand seemed to match the rapid pounding of his heart.

“Is that just for the day, doctor?”

Tweek heard the familiar voice of his father. He hated that man. He hated him...so much.

“They’re low on omegas for the hunt this year.” The woman released Tweek from her hold. “He’ll be a last minute entry but every little bit counts.” She pulled off her latex gloves and tossed them in the trash.

“Richard, we can’t.” A loud sob filled the room. Loving arms pulled Tweek into a warm embrace near her bosom.

The smell of home replaced the scent of bleach, and hot tears stung the corners of Tweek’s eyes. “Mom.” He shuddered as he allowed his mother to hold him like he was a little child again.

The 16 teen year old wished, he was a little child again. He wished he could hide behind his mother and let her argue for his freedom.

“My baby boy!” His mother increased her grip around his slender frame. “My only baby.” 

Tweek brought his head up to gaze upon, somber green eyes, streaks of eyeliner running down reddened cheeks, and hot tears dripping on his forehead. 

“Stop it.” Richard put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “We have to let him go.” He pulled the woman backwards, forcing her to release her hold on Tweek.

“Mom!”

His mother reached out to hold him again, but Richard slapped her hand away.

“Think of the coffee shop.” Richard coaxed his wife’s attention onto him. “We would be out of debt and stay in business for years.” He motioned to Tweek. “He can always come back to us afterwards.”

“Mom.” Tweek repeated, his tongue growing heavy in his mouth. He heard about what happened to Omega’s in the hunt. Most of them, _ never _came back alive.

“Tweek, dear.”

“Mommy, ngh... please.” Tweek swallowed down tears. “Please,” His eyebrows melted together in fear and horror as betrayal stabbed at his heart.

His mother hugged him again. It wasn’t the same as last time. This time her embrace wasn’t warm—it was cold and distant. Her hands didn’t rub up and down his back to try and calm his uncontrollable panic attacks. She hugged him as if she was hugging a rotting corpus.

“Valiant Warrior.” His mother whispered in his ear. “I’ve raised a valiant warrior.”

* * *

Omega’s were paraded around the facility as sex objects. The doctors claimed it was for the alpha’s to get a good glance at who they could claim. But Tweek knew bullshit when he heard it.

“Who told the alpha’s to take their shirts off?” Tweek slammed his tray on the cafeteria table. He took a seat between his two roommates: Leopold and Stan.

“They what?” A short boy ran a hand through his scruffy blond bangs hiding a scar covering his blind eye. “Oh hamburgers! I don’t get to see anything good.”

“Leopo-“

“Butters.”

“Butters, you should be happy you don’t have to see it.” Tweek said. He found it bothersome to remember a deadman’s name. “There isn’t anything to drool over. All these alpha’s are meatheads.” 

“I don’t know about all that.” Butters narrowed his good eye. His face bunched up, as his neck stuck forward to try and steal a peek.

“Come on, Butters don’t be a creeper.” Stan pushed around the steak and potatoes on his plate. 

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You’re making it obvious we’re staring.”

“I see a cute one. Look.” Butters pointed at the alpha’s only table. “He has an orange hoodie on.”

As if sensing pairs of eyes staring at him, the alpha raised his head from his plate and flashed a gap toothed smile.

“Butters!” Stan slammed the boy’s head down.

“Oh Jesus!” Tweek cringed at the loud bang on impact. He poked Butters’ face covered in mashed potatoes. “You good...ngh...man?”

“Shit. Butters, shit. I’d thought you’d put up more of a fight.” Stan let out a slur of curses mixed with apologies.

“Hey, fellas. You think he smiled at me?” Butters looked up in a daze, his blue eyes lost in a mystery of wonder. There was a bright red bump on his forehead, mashed potatoes peeling from his skin, and a goofy heart struck smile on his lips. 

“What?” Tweek couldn’t believe those were the first words out Butters’ mouth. If he were Butters, he would have punched Stan in his fucking face for pulling some crazy shit like that. “You’re actually happy about this hunt?”

“Well y-yeah. I’m hopefully gonna meet my life partner.”

Tweek met Stan’s eyes and they both shared a moment of sympathy for Butters. They had no clue what lies his parents told him, before hand or how gullible the poor boy was. All they knew was that hopefully—Butters would get pretty flowers around his coffin.

“Good luck with that.” Stan clicked his tongue.

“Isn’t that why y’all are here?” Butters asked.

“I came here to run away from my dad’s farm.” Stan hunched over in his seat. “I don’t care if this is a death sentence.” He wrinkled his nose and rested his face in the palm of his hands. “At least I can go out in luxury instead of surrounded by dirt and marijuana.”

Tweek thought they were both idiots. He didn’t understand why anyone would come to this place of their own free will. Or why anyone here could be happy and view such a thing as a path to freedom.

“You know this is our last meal.” Stan noticed Tweek’s sudden silence. “You could have requested anything.”

“I know.” Tweek wrapped his unsteady hands around a fragile mug, it shook and spilled droplets on the floor.

“I can’t believe you got coffee.” Stan said.

Tweek took a sip of the lukewarm drink. The French vanilla creamer tasted a little too sweet for his liking, but the smell made up for it. The grounded beans created a soothing aroma to wrap around his nostrils and calm his nerves.

“My mom always smells like coffee.” Tweek reflected at the memories flooding his head. “It reminds me of home.”

* * *

The mortality of such a competition was not taken into consideration. Alphas and Omegas were already viewed as freaks so the “dehumanizing” wasn’t a problem. The doctors could make any rule they wanted, anything and everything was fair game.

“It’s a battle royal.” The same woman who once striped Tweek down to his birthday suit, stood in front of the angsty crowd. She stood tall on the stage with a chester cat grin on her face, her hands moving with big and bold gestures. “Alphas are free to hunt any omega they wish, all omegas are on a first claimed bases. Omegas are allowed to lure any alpha they want into their nesting area. Keep your noses sharp and try not to wander too far from your nesting areas when your heat reaches the peak.”

Tweek grit his teeth. The coldness was getting to him, numbing his limbs and slowly gnawing away at any will to move. He struggled to keep a sharp mind: _ he wasn’t a piece of meat. He wasn’t a piece of meat. He wasn’t a pei- _

“That sounds simple enough.” He overheard girl standing beside him. She was fixing her hair into two large Afro puffs. “At least they’re not giving them weapons. Only ones with smarts will be able to create traps from nature.”

“Excuse me?” Tweek wasn’t so sure about that. He glanced over at the huddle of alphas and saw one girl in pink holding her pussy like it was a weapon.

“They key to survival...” The girl was lost in his shadow for a few seconds before glancing up. Her eyelashes had little frost crystals falling from them when she blinked. “The key is to be smart and think like an alpha.”

“Think like an...an...aragh... alpha?” Tweek asked. “They think with their hormones.” He pointed at the girl wearing a pink hat and pink converse. “But she looks dangerous.”

“Wendy is very dangerous.”

“You know her...ngh... name?”

“Sometimes I learn their names. Most of the time, I remember faces.” She pulled the hair bow from between her teeth and fixed it in her puffy black hair. “They gave us dog tags for a reason, right?”

Tweek trembled, making the silver chain jingle around his neck. He brought his hand to his throat, as if checking to ensure his head was still on his body. _ Chin, adam’s apple, nape, and shoulders _. A cloud of smoke escaped his lips as he sighed with relief.

“Tweek Tweak.” The girl read the name engraved on his metal tag. She pointed to her own like it was a noose around her neck. “Nichole Daniels.” 

Tweek grew quite, he listened to the doctor rave on and on to the TV viewers about what an amazing hunt it was going to be this year. He rocked on his toes, threatening to snap off if he shifted too much body weight on them.

“Find shelter first, claim your territory.” Nichole seemed to be naming a checklist for survival. “Make them too scared to approach, be reckless. But always be smart.”

Questions danced around Tweek’s mind. He couldn’t grasp them or organize them in a sentence that would make sense. His mouth wanted to move, to ask her to elaborate more about her game plan.

“The hardest part is the beginning. The alphas in a rut will target any omega near their heat.” Nichole took a deep breath. “It’s too cold for them to smell much of anything, if their congested.” She nudged Tweek in the ribs as if trying to calm his nerves and reassure his safety.

The girl’s chilly touch and logical words couldn’t stop Tweek from shaking. He couldn’t stop shaking. He needed to stop shaking. He couldn’t run correctly if he was all shaky.

“Dear viewers, I assure you that the challenge you are about to see is real. All the gore will be censored if it becomes too graphic. All deaths and mating scenes will not be televised if not pre-approved in the waver.”

The more Tweek listened, the more he understood this was some game to them. A sick game that only 79% of the population could enjoy, because the other percent had to die for their pleasure. His life was nothing but a pawn.

“The security will only respond to emergencies such as pregnancy scares, and therefore, that is the only way anyone can leave will be able to leave the arena before the bell tolls on the last day. Well, anyone alive gets to leave. The prize of course, is your life_ . _”

Butters let out a sound of what sounded like a half scream of shock and half sob. Nobody bothered to comfort him. Not even as the boy fell to his knees pleading for release from this hell hunt.

“Good luck, to all the alphas and omegas! Hope you find the right one!” The cameras zoomed in on the teenage crowd. The lights flashing brightly to capture all the emotions, ranging from terrified to horny and eager.

A bell signaled the start of the hunt.

“I’m scared.” Stan said.

Tweek wanted to say he was scared too, but that would be a lie. The sound of feet running to the woods, the sound of bodies being trampled alive, the sound of blood curdling screams—it all made him feel so thankful to be alive.

* * *

Considering the other omegas he was running with to be comrades rather than prey, would be unacceptable. They were pawns, therefore, they were prey to be slaughtered. So when they started dropping one by one, then two by two, and then reaching multitudes of numbers, Tweek broke away. 

Staying with a pack was a death sentence. He had to claim his territory.

“It’s only a matter of time. Gah! Time!” Tweek cursed as a tree branch slapped his face. _ Ouch! _And then another. “I might freeze to death or catch...ngh... hypothermia.”

He didn't know which direction he was running. With his luck, he was running in circles. But his legs kept on carrying him. He pumped his arms for more speed, adrenaline making him feel lightheaded, and fear making his scent stronger.

“Damn it. They’ll smell me!” Tweek gnawed on his frozen fingertips. He slumped against a tree trunk, trying to will himself invisible among the bloodshed.

Blood looked so pretty in contrast to snow. Just like the killing must be so much prettier in comparison to the act of just mating. It wasn’t fun without a chase. It wasn’t fun without a hand clasped over your mouth and hot breath whispering sweet nothings in your ear, while a knife slowly slit your throat.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” A nasally voice said.

The smell of weed filled the omega’s nose. Tweek didn’t spare any time to observe his victim. He just threw a punch.

“Fuck! My eyeball.” The owner of the nasally voice took a few steps back. Tweek noticed it was a boy, his black hair came free from under his blue hat. His body slouched over and his lit blunt fell from his hands. “You almost made me burn my own fucking eyeball.”

Tweek used his other hand to claw into the tree he was braced against. He panted heavily, hoping the alpha would take the hint and get lost. If he was lucky, this alpha hadn’t created any weapons yet. That would put them on equal fighting ground.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Get away from here.” The alpha said, stomping out the freshly lit blunt in a pile of snow.

“You...ngh... Get away from here.” Tweek began to engrave his scent in the tree. “This is my territory.”

“No. No omegas allowed in my safe spac-”

Tweek took another swing, smacking him in the side of his face with his fist.

“Come on, is that all you’ve got?” The alpha asked. He pulled his blue hat down over his eyes. “If this is how you fight, I don’t even have to look to kick your ass.” He stepped out from behind the tree.

Tweek swung again, hitting him harder in the cheek bone. The strength behind the punch reverberated through his body and sent needles of pain up his arm. He let out a scream of agony and retracted his hand near his chest.

“Araaghh... Ahh...Ahh…I didn’t even know my hand could feel anymore!” Tweek’s voice cracked under the cold winds. It blew snowflakes through his blond hair as he staggered forward, sloppily swinging another punch.

“I told you to get lost. But if we’re gonna fight,” The alpha cocked his fist back, dropping his body into fighting position. “Really hit me.”

Tweek threw his head back and slammed it into the taller boy’s forehead. Stars exploded in his vision and his balance shifted forcing his left hand to slice into the alpha’s face. Then he brought his arm back and elbowed him in the jaw.

“Damn it! I said hit not scratch.” The alpha clutched the injured side of his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

A warm feeling of blood soaked into Tweek’s flesh. More pain erupted in his body as punches pounded his face inwards. He couldn’t see very well, but he could smell the alpha still towering over him and could hear breathless pants.

He brought a shaky leg up and kicked forward. A hand stopped his leg, and twisted it in ways it should never be moved. The snow left from below Tweek’s feet as his body flipped in the air. He slammed his fist forward to connect with flesh. His body fell to the cold ground with a thud.

“Are you fighting me or...ngh… teaching me how to?” Tweek spat out the copper flavor in his mouth. The red substance leaked from his busted lips and dripped down his bruised chin.

“I don’t know how to fight.” The alpha sounded like he landed in the snow a few inches away from him. “I just like stars. This is the best spot to view the stars.” He struggled to rise on his feet, standing, then collapsing again.

Tweek made a tight fist. He didn't know what type of weird alpha shit or psychopathic kink this boy was on, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose.

“Didn’t you ever hear if you can’t move you tap out?” Tweek asked.

“I can move.” The alpha’s butt print became engraved in the snow, before he began crawling over to Tweek. He dragged his body through the freezing cold, a determined fire burned in his eyes. “So you better start running, because I’ll beat you up forever if I have to.” 

“That’s a shame.” Tweek cast his sight up at the sun setting in the sky. The last rays of daylight made a silver dog tag lost in the snow sparkle. “Craig Tucker.” He read the engraved name aloud.

Crimson covered knuckles reached for the tag at the same time, making their fingertips brush.

“Fuck off.” Craig said.

“I’ll trade you. Your dog tag for this spot.” Tweek clutched the tag, as if it was a million dollar lottery ticket.

“Fuck off.” Craig raised his middle finger in the air.

“Guess you don’t get your spot ba-”

Tweek got punched in the eyeball this time. Craig shoved his shaky body into the snow, slamming his face into the ground.

“I don’t give a fuck about the dog tag, because nobody gives a fuck about me. If anybody gave a fuck, I wouldn’t be here.” Craig yelled at Tweek. His hoarse nasally voice hammered his ears drums along with the crunching of snow.

Tweek flipped on top of Craig. Numbness made his face tingle as snot and blood dripped from his nose. His hands grasped air, then snagged up Craig’s blue hat. “Well do you give a fuck about this?”

“I don’t care.” Craig flipped on top Tweek.

Tweek rocked his body back and forth, shifting the balance of their weight again. Craig fought back. They both went tumbling down the snowy hill. 

A mouthful of snow and dirt hit Tweek’s tongue. Then something else, _ bloody cut up flesh. _

Craig was on top of him. _ It’s his flesh _.

Rocks dug into Tweek’s back, twigs stabbed his sides, and drowned out screams hit his ears. All the cries appeared to be growing louder. Something was wrong, very WRONG.

“If you were to die right now, would you regret anything...ngh...w-would you change anything about your life?” Tweek coughed and fought the urge to whimper. His chin jabbed into Craig’s arm as his body crunched up, folding and unfolding like a piece of origami.

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know.” Craig’s strong hands held onto Tweek’s sides, as if to shield himself. “Tuck your head down.” He had a desperate jerk to his movements, trying to avoid being gravity’s victim any longer. 

“Answer the question.” Tweek said.

“You’re really fucking crazy.” There was serious pain in Craig’s voice. “Damn it! Stop living in the past. Stop dreaming that there is such thing as regrets or giving a fuck.” Craig’s arms hugged around Tweek’s body as they slammed into the hard ground below them. “Even if you survive, they don’t want you back.”

Silence passed, nothing but the heavy choked sound of their combined breaths filled the air.

Black painted Tweek’s vision, dirt and blood prominent on his tongue. He tried to breathe normally. Up and down, in and out. He thought about the smell of home, how his mom hugged him. The words she said to him. That was the thing...when people leave your life, all you can manage to think of is the little things you miss about them. Not all the pain they put you through.

A sharp high pitched sound bounced off the walls of Tweek’s brain. The sky was dancing in circles and the stars twinkled with a blinding light.

“Hey, are you okay?” Craig asked.

Tweek heard him, but didn’t focused on his voice. He focused on his face, his acne covered bloody face, inches away from his own. The more he stared, the more it felt like his chest was being crushed. It was like something was snatching the air away. 

“Dude.”

Tweek wheezed, as his mouth went agape in hopes of oxygen working it’s magic. Every now and then he could see Craig fade in and out of his blurry vision. His shaky hand pounded at his chest, desperately trying to force air in.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to trigger...” Craig’s eyes widened. “Listen, it’s okay. Fuck them. You don’t need people who don’t care about you.” He scavenged the area, finding his blue hat that came off in their tussle. “But it’s okay to want to care about those people.” 

A snug softness covered Tweek’s head. He gazed up to see black hair in a tangled mess. His heart jack-hammered in his chest. _ Stop. _He dropped his head back down, that was not the face he wanted to see. The blood on his forehead left a dirty streak in the snow. Heat pooled in his stomach to clash with the throbbing in his brain.

“I lied.”

“Ngh…?”

“My birth mom made this hat for me. It’s the only thing I have as a reminder of who I really am.”

Tweek trembled as Craig removed his hands, leaving the hat on his head like a crown. He firmly grasped the scraggly strands of string hanging off the hat in a futile attempt to stop shaking.

“If you look closely, there is a unique Peruvian pattern sewn into it.” Craig blinked owlishly, as if admiring Tweek wearing his article of clothing. “My birth mom said that makes it special because when you wear it, you can’t cry.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” Tweek sniffled, wiping the blood and snot from his nose. He could barely make out Craig’s scent from his hat: _ Gasoline, Frosted flakes, and a guinea pig? _Why did the old blue hat smell like the pet section of Walmart? He wrinkled his nose. “I’m not some pitiful little child.”

“You sure as hell don’t fight like one.” Craig’s left eye twitched and blood trickled down his sweaty face. He rubbed the scar over his swollen cheek. “You fight like a warrior.” He held out his fist.

Tweek gazed at Craig’s fist quizzically. It took a few seconds for his brain to realize the action was an act of solidarity. He was finally able to take a breath of fresh air.

“You too.” Tweek fist bumped Craig. 

He figured not all alpha’s were dangerous hormone driven meatheads. Craig was kinda cool. But still somewhat dangerous… His body ached from being treated like a punching bag.

“You’re probably not going to...ngh... wear it, but here.” Tweek reached into his pocket and handed the alpha his dog tag.

“You’re giving up the tree?” Craig asked.

“Yeah.” Tweek helped Craig to his feet. “I’m going to take your advice. Whatever happens on this hunt happens.”

“I didn’t say not to care about your well-being.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand, a tingling feeling spread between them. “You can stay in my territory. But only for the night. Harboring an unmarked omega isn’t what I plan to die for.”

“You’re not searching for a mate?”

“The fuck do I look like chasing after some omega? I might when I go into rut, but even then I plan to chain myself to a tree.”

“That sounds like a plan for death.”

“Not my fault the stars are my only love.” Craig smiled up at the stars twinkling above their heads. It was like nighttime had just fallen for the moon and the stars to illuminate a pretty glow on Craig’s skin. “When we get back to the tree, we’ll be on high enough ground to see them clearly.”

Tweek followed behind Craig’s large snow prints. It was the first time he ever allowed himself to be dragged along by an alpha. But Craig didn’t feel so much like a stupid alpha, as much as he did a friend.

“I can show you all the constellations.” Craig looked so much more alive in the darkness. It wasn’t that his stoic face presented more expressions, but the tone of his voice sounded excited.

“Shouldn’t..ngh...patch up w-wounds?” Tweek asked.

“We can do that too.” Craig’s little smile grew. “It’s better to patch up wounds at night. The moon has healing properties that replenish energy. We’re going to need all the energy we can get to survive.”

“We?”

“Well you want to live don’t ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is produced when you have a math test in less than two hours and don't know shit and don't bother to study for it. Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day. ~Mel


	2. How to care and not care and just fucking hate getting super mega fist punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I’m not.” Craig ripped another fruit from its vine and held it in his hand. “You don’t eat calabazilla.” He used a nail to slice open the ripe cover, it cut like a knife does over skin, juices oozing out like blood.
> 
> “Huh…?” Tweek’s voice wavered on a squeal. He was sure that calabazilla was edible! He had seen it sold at Farmers Markets, when he’d go with his mother.
> 
> “You can only eat the seeds.” Craig’s messy fingers pulled it apart to reveal the nutrients laying on the insides. He used his tongue to loosen the seeds from their crevasses. “They’re good for you. But the outside skin will poison you.” He swallowed the warm nutty flavor. “Its one of nature’s defense mechanisms.”
> 
> “Dang it.” Tweek felt his heart skip more beats than it usually did when he went into panic mode.

The hunt lasted for five days. It was officially, supposed to last a week, but due to the shortage of participants—five days had been settled upon. If he could manage to stay alive till then, his life would return to normal.

“Think of it as hours.” Tweek used berry juice to draw a tally mark on the tree. His stomach growled at the waste of food, but he wasn’t planning on eating any berries when they could be poisonous. Starvation in the cold, wasn’t very keen to his brain either.

“You’re not gone yet?” Craig shifted in the uncomfortable spot under the tree, knocking the blanket of snow covering him away. “I told you to only stay for the night.”

“You don’t control me. I go where I want to go.” Tweek smashed the berries in his hand a bit harder. The sweet juices rolled down his arms.

“You look sickly.”

“Well I’m sorry some stupid meathead punched my fucking face in yesterday.”

“You’re not nesting are you?” Craig wore a stoic expression. His eyes glanced around to survey the little collection of sticks, rocks, weeds, and fruits near Tweek’s feet.

“I collected some winter berries to mask my scent. It’s the closest caffeine in nature since there’s no coffee beans. If nobody smells an unmarked omega near you, they won’t come after you.” Tweek smeared the berries over his skin.

“Don’t drag me into your mess.” Craig slumped back against the tree. He took a deep breath, and Tweek knew he smelled his hormonal disarray.

“I need...lo-look. I’m not...ngh...one to ask for help with this kind of stuff.” Tweek said.

“Good. Because none of this is my problem.”

“I either have to bathe in berries to hide my smell or get ngh...scented.”

“Guess you’re gonna need more berries.” Craig didn’t even spare a glance in his direction. “Or even better, get far away from me. I don’t want your heat triggering my rut.”

“An alpha’s rut is rarely triggered by their body reacting to an omega’s heat scent.”

“And who you told you that? The same scientific assholes who locked us in here with cameras like we’re animals in a fucking zoo.”

“What happened to _ we _ surviving? You’re being really self centered right now.”

“_ We _ did survive for the night. The past is over with, the future is now. I can’t have an omega stinking up my territory.”

Tweek rubbed the juices over his scent glands. The terrible reaction made him gag, he choked down the bile threatening to come up. He felt sick to his stomach, like he wanted to vomit. He didn’t know if it was from the lack of food or all the dirty snow he involuntarily swallowed yesterday. It was probably both.

“I don’t...ngh... stink. If anything, I’m probably catching hypothermia! Gah!” Tweek told the lie so fast, he hoped it made sense.

“I haven’t been cold since our fight.” Craig said quietly, as if reflecting on that fact as a red flag.

There had been _ a lot _ of touching involved, especially when their bodies tangled up rolling down hill. Tweek hated to think about it, but from what he felt—Craig had fucking big dick energy. The space nerd was an alpha, no doubt.

“I still have your hat.” Tweek lifted up the wet blue hat, sacked full of berries, herbs, and a few small branches.

Craig held a hand out expectantly.

Tweek kept the hat within snatching distance. His eyebrows arched and his lip set in a firm line. “Your hand doesn’t look right.” He took hold of Craig’s hand and bent it over, red inflammation covered his skin. “Did you eat the rosemary I gave you last night?”

“You wanted me to eat a fucking pla-”

Tweek shoved the herb in Craig’s mouth. “Even uncooked rosemary can help inflammation.” He dug his hand in the hat to pull out more of the herb. “I told you that when patching up your wounds yesterday! But you kept on rambling about stars.”

“Tch...How would you know tha-?”

“My parents run a coffee shop. I basically slaved away in there all my life.”

Craig ate the rosemary sourly. He chomped down in an annoying manner as if trying to get under Tweek’s skin.

“I know my herbs because people would order rosemary tea.” Tweek sighed, going through war flashbacks of the afternoon rush. A chill went up his spine as wind blew around them. “I’m going to make a fire, now that it stopped snowing. I know you have a lighter.”

“I don’t.”

“You were...ngh...smoking earlier.”

“I got the blunt from—shit! That was my last blunt.” Craig stood up and patted his jeans. “I need to find Kenny.” He searched the pockets of his blue jacket.

“Who?”

“The dude who sold me drugs.” Craig walked with a limp, still not fully recovered from their fight the day before.

“Let me be your crutch, man.” Tweek said. A bit of guilt gnawed at his heart knowing Craig was in pain from protecting him during that awful fall. If anything he should be the one with the bad leg, he _ made _them tumble to their near deaths.

“I don’t need you.” Craig took a step back as Tweek approached him.

“Don’t be so damn stubborn. You got hurt protecting me.” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand. A brief moment of concern and understanding passed between them. “Nothing is wrong with asking for help when you need...ngh...it.” He pulled the alpha closer to him, wanting to drown in his scent. “So...gah! Lean on me, damn it!”

Tweek felt himself sink deeper into the snow as Craig threw an arm over him. The arm hung lazily over his shoulder, and the owner’s tall frame remained lopsided against him.

“Thanks.” Craig grunted.

Tweek gazed around the winter wonderland. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down warmth to steal away nature’s natural charm. Their old path made in the snow had now evaporated to reveal the earth underneath. 

“Where to?” Tweek asked.

“Preferably, any direction that doesn’t have a path of dead bodies. I’d like to avoid conflict.” Craig grit his teeth. “But Kenny might have dropped a few bodies himself. So it’s hard to say.”

“We need a starting point.”

“I met him by the river. That way.” Craig pointed.

* * *

It was unclear how far they had walked when they saw her. Her face down in a pile of snow with one pink acrylic nail giving a thumbs up to heaven.

Dead girl.

Tweek dry heaved, as his shoe knocked into her side. The body tumbled over in it’s make-shift grave, revealing short tangled up light brown hair and glued together pink lips.

“She feels like plastic.” Tweek spoke the statement to convince himself that the body might be fake. That it might be like the dummies they use in crime shows, that get tossed out the car, strangled in the bathroom or pushed down the stairs.

Craig didn’t say a word. He removed his arm from over Tweeks shoulder, stopping dead in his tracks. Dead in his tracks... just like the dead girl did.

“It’s probably plastic, put here to...ngh... scare us.” Tweek said.

Craig knelt down beside the dead girl. He touched her neck as if checking to ensure there was no pulse.

“Let’s get going, man. For real!” Tweek took a step towards the sound of running water. “If this was a real dead body, that means someone is over here and they mi-” He bit his tongue before confessing, “_smell me._” He didn’t want some violent alpha like that coming after him.

“Don’t you like collecting things?” Craig asked. There was an unnameable bluntness in his tone calling Tweek to stay put and listen.

“We’re supposed to be surviving aren’t we?” Tweek kicked the mound of snow back over the dead body. Out of sight out of mind. “Humans need resources and tools to live.”

“And it doesn’t matter how we find them.”

“I wouldn’t say that…”

“Look at this disgusting catastrophe.”

“No way...ngh! That’s so gross!” Tweek turned his head.

“Don’t be a pussy.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s shirt collar, pulling him towards gravity.

Tweek remained persistent. He held his head up high as the smell of rotting flesh tickled his nose. A rough hold snagged up his hair, and controlled his neck with rough movements.

“Screw off!” Tweek shouted.

“Just look at it. This is the reason,” Craig’s hand shook as Tweek scratched and kicked to reject becoming his puppet. “Why people hate freaks...” His fingers combed through blond locks to lower Tweek’s head closer to the corpus. “Why nobody really cares about us.”

Tweek slammed his eyes close. No. No. No. 

“There are freaks out there giving us a bad name. They do dumb shit like this.”

“And...and... Y-you..had the audacity to call me crazy!”

“Open your eyes.”

“Pull me away from her face!”

Tweek felt his head shift back as his knees sank in the snow. He opened his eyes to see the body. Not too bad. Just sad. Her features were covered in snow: the clothes covering her chest were ripped open, and dried blood stained her inner thigh. It was like a wild animal had their way with her. The dog collar on her neck read: Heidi Turner.

“They killed her because…” Craig blinked as if the thought and sentence dropped from his mouth. His shoulders shagged and his hands found their way to pick at her skin. “I hate it. I hate how I can look at this horrid display and think like them.”

Tweek got reminded of Nichole’s words from earlier, “_Think like an alpha. _” Before, he just assumed they took action based off their instincts without considering the consequences.

“Can you see it, too?” Craig asked.

“Th-there’s nothing to...ngh... see.” Tweek let out a shuddering breath and shook his head. He didn’t get Craig’s fascination with a corpus. It was creepy and cruel to mock someone’s death. “Can we please go?”

“Don’t give me that bullcrap.” Craig traced over the dead girl’s figure. “Anyone can see the beauty in death.” He rested his hand back on her bruised arm, her bone looked popped out it's socket and jutted out against her flesh.

“That’s crazy alpha thinking. I swear!” Tweek hugged his arms around himself. “Who kills someone just for the fun...beauty of it?” Soon as the question left his lips, he regretted it.

Craig’s blank faced expression darkened, as the sound of his teeth grinding on top of each other became louder.

Tweek felt the urge to put a hand on Craig’s shoulder and say, “_Just because you can doesn’t mean you will_.” But he had no idea what Craig was really capable of and hanging around the alpha was possibly his very own death sentence.

“The more I think about it. I can kinda...aragh...make her death beautiful.” Tweek nervously touched the chilled skin to raised up the girl’s gruesome hand. _ Jesus, what the fuck was he saying? What the fuck was he doing? He was touching a dead bo- _ “She can be useful.” He presented the dead body part to Craig like a trophy he’d just been awarded. “Acrylic nails have...ngh... a monomer composed of methyl methacrylate. It gets combined with titanium dioxide.”

“Burn it and you have a flame that devours anything in range. You could set someone on fire ” Craig peeled off a pink nail and held it up to the light. “But that’s only if we set all 10 off at once. It might buy 30 seconds.”

“That's more than enough time to escape.” Tweek opened up the hat.

“You’re not putting this gruesome shit in my hat.”

“Oh come on, your hat stinks anyway.”

“It doesn’t stink. It smells like me.”

Tweek resisted the urge to sniff Craig’s hat. He focused on watching Craig act like a crime scene investigator collecting the clues from a murder.

Craig popped off more of the girl’s nails. He furrowed his brow as if he never considered doing such a disgusting task. The nails fell into his awaiting hand—the plastic cold and fake looking, similar to her dead body. The girl’s face had lost emotion, her limbs frozen over a long time ago.

“Go find something to carry all your weird stuff with.” Craig said.

“I’m not nesting!” Tweek felt his face heat up as he rose to his feet. “Plus what am I supposed to find? We’re in the middle of…” His brain kicked into gear. This was not really the middle of nowhere, this was a survival hunt designed to bring out their natural animal instincts.

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.” Craig turned his head back to see the enlightenment on Tweek’s face. “I noticed that when you force fed me plants.”

“They’re healing herbs!”

“Sure, whatever.” Craig waved Tweek off. “We need calabazilla.” 

Tweek crossed his arms. He thought Craig was joking, sending him out into the dangerous woods when there could be a murderer on the loose. But the longer Craig stared at him, the more aware he became of the boy’s seriousness—_Craig really believed Tweek could handle himself._

“You know what that is, don’t ya?’

“Huh?”

“Calabazilla.”

“O-of, of course!” Tweek felt baffled and flattered at the same time. But there was no way in hell, Craig was going to trick him into saying that word out loud. “I’ll find that. We can use a bunch of them to weave a basket.”

“You can weave a basket?”

“I think I can, I saw my mom do it once. Laying my face in her lap, I could look up and see the weaving pattern. I kind of remember it.”

“Cool. You can also make rope.”

“I don’t know how to make rope.”

“You can make a basket, but not rope? Wouldn’t the basket be more complicated?”

“At least I know how to do something useful.” Tweek began walking towards the opposite direction that they came, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Craig flipping him off.

* * *

Tweek wasn’t afraid to bust open the face of any alpha who ran up on him, but the search for calabazilla was rough. The scientist had hidden it well, but their fatal “hide and not tell” flaw was that calabazilla grew like crazy and their leaves gave out a strange smell when crushed. 

Tweek knew all about strange and particular smell from working in the coffee shop. His nose was outstandingly better than any ‘normal’ human (thanks to his animal like gene mutations) and his parents had used that to their advantage when making new recipes. He could smell paprika, honey, cinnamon, ect...from miles away. His nose was trained and conditioned to make the distinction. Plus his hunger drove him forward, he enjoyed the bitter taste soaking his tongue in its juices. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever eaten. _ But food was food _. A good snack to eat on his way back.

“Here.” He raised his nose in the air. The smell of the flowers: sweet, pleasant, tried to outweigh the nasty, foul-smelling leaves.

“Took you long enough.” The 10 nails from the dead girl’s fingers played like sands of time between Craig’s cupped hands. “But you got plenty of calabazilla so I won’t complain.”

Tweek nodded, dropping the long vines from his shoulders. “Did you not think I was coming back or something?” He held a hand behind his back, fumbling with a little surprise he threw together.

“It crossed my mind a few times, because I knew you wouldn’t die that easily.” Craig began pulling the round squash from the vines. “You should’ve stayed away.” He tossed the fruit carelessly to the side.

The action perked Tweek’s attention. He listened to Craig’s stomach growl as he threw the yellow colored fruit over his shoulder.

“Dude, the fuck?” Tweek asked.

“What?”

“You’re wasting good food.”

“No, I’m not.” Craig ripped another fruit from its vine and held it in his hand. “You don’t eat calabazilla.” He used a nail to slice open the ripe cover, it cut like a knife does over skin, juices oozing out like blood.

“Huh…?” Tweek’s voice wavered on a squeal. He was sure that calabazilla was edible! He had seen it sold at Farmers Markets, when he’d go with his mother.

“You can only eat the seeds.” Craig’s messy fingers pulled it apart to reveal the nutrients laying on the insides. He used his tongue to loosen the seeds from their crevasses. “They’re good for you. But the outside skin will poison you.” He swallowed the warm nutty flavor. “Its one of nature’s defense mechanisms.”

“Dang it.” Tweek felt his heart skip more beats than it usually did when he went into panic mode.

“How much did you eat?” Craig stood up. His eyes flickered over Tweek’s trembling frame as he approached. “If you didn’t eat that much, you’ll probably only get food poisoning.”

“I...well…gah!” Tweek fumbled with the surprise behind his back. He cast his gaze to the ground, almost accepting that he might be accepting the snow as his grave soon. “I only ate enough to make this.” He moved the small vine made basket into Craig’s view. “I saw how gross you thought taking the nails off were, so I..ngh... made this to carry them. It’s small and flammable, so we can put the nails in here and treat them like a smoke bomb.”

Craig tenderly took the delicate basket from Tweek’s trembling hands. He moved it backwards, and slipped the bloody nails inside.

Tweek delivered a frazzled smile. He was proud, it took a long time to get the weaving pattern correct. At least, he’d done something productive before he died. He knew there was nothing on his body Craig could use, but at least he’d have a handy basket to carry things and a make-shift weapon.

“I’m glad. I co-” A sharp ache made Tweek choke on his words. Pain rippled throughout his stomach and stretched to every part of his body.

“Open your mouth again.” Craig plunged his fist deeper into Tweek’s gut.

Tweek’s eye twitched at the sight of Craig placing the basket on the ground, so he could cock both his fist back.

Craig struck Tweek in the stomach again. This time with even more power than before.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Tweek gasped as air escaped his lungs. For a few seconds bile hit the roof of his mouth, before slipping back down his throat. The sick feeling he got earlier was back in full force.

“Throw up.” Craig’s fist twisted against Tweek’s belly button. The tension made Tweek’s toes curl as he bit down harshly on his tongue.

“I—Gah!!” Tweek rocked back and forth, unable to steady his feet. He pushed Craig away from him. He needed to breathe. He needed air. The taller boy was crowding him and hitting him and doing shit to him with his scent. “You’re going to rupture something!”

“I don’t care.” Craig remained on his feet, streaks in the snow signaling his knock back. He took off running towards Tweek with his right fist pumped outwards.

Tweek barely managed to dodge Craig’s fist. He almost tripped, as one of Craig’s hands slammed inches away from his face. He hunched over to defend his stomach.

“Do you always think punching can solve your problems?” Tweek hissed, through the pain. He knocked Craig in the nose.

“I’d like to have my fists answer that question for me.” Craig drilled his knuckles into Tweek’s side.

The force sent Tweek to the ground. He curled up in a ball, hugging his midsection and shaking like a mad man. The snow felt good against his heated skin...and..._ God _...Craig’s fist pounding into him sent zaps of pleasure down his spine.

“Don’t wriggle too much,” Craig growled, as if growing frustrated. With one hand he pinned Tweek down, his nails drawing a little bit of blood. “Or I’ll accidentally hurt you.” His eyes seemed to flicker with the same gruesome interest he had over the dead body.

“T-this isn’t….” Tweek heard incoherent psychobabble in his ringing ears, it took some time for him to come to terms that it was falling from his mouth. “Stop it! Just...just stop hitting me.”

Craig raised two fingers in Tweek’s face. “I’ll put them in.”

“Wha-?” Tweek didn’t get time to finish his statement, soon as he opened his mouth fingers were roughly shoved in. A rustic flavor tingled on his tongue, spit rolled from the corner of his lips and the tip of his teeth nipped down on flesh.

“There are other ways to make you gag, since you’re not a fan of punching.” Craig stared at Tweek with emotionless eyes. He scraped his cold fingers against the roof of Tweek’s mouth, trying to force them back to tickle his throat. “It’s okay. I’ll make sure you don’t choke to death on your own vomit.”

Tweek whimpered out to reject the idea. Why the fuck was Craig talking like that sentence was supposed to be reassurance? The sound got lodged in his throat as Craig thrusted his fingers up and down, harassing his sensitive esophagus. 

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll add another finger.” Craig released his hold from Tweek’s wrist to use his other hand to hold his mouth steady. “And don’t you bite me.” He warned, thumbing over Tweek’s chapped lips.

Tweek coughed and hacked. Bile and spit emerged as a burning sensation flared up in his chest. He wheezed for air, as Craig twisted his fingers to lay his tongue flat. Green eyes fluttered, only catching snapshots of the actions being done to his body.

“There you go. Breathe through your nose.”

Tweek sucked back up all the snot and released a shuddering breath. He could taste his only meal of the day, coating Craig’s fingers.

“In and out. Cough with the out.”

Tweek whined. He kicked his legs, kneeing Craig in the jaw. The weight shifted off his body, allowing him to roll away.

“Damn it! I’m trying to apply what you told me about helping earlier.” Craig retracted his fingers and rubbed his jaw as if trying to sooth the pain.

“You’re… You’re trying to help me?” Tweek swung an inaccurate punch at the air. His ears rang. His stomach cramped. “Didn’t you want me to... to…get far away from yo-” He squinted his eyes to see a dark outline of the taller boy.

Did he hit his head too hard? Was this the effect of the calabazilla? Oh Jesus! Was this the early symptoms of his heat?

“I’m not sorry for this.” Craig yanked Tweek’s shaking wrist from above and raised one foot over his stomach. “It’s for your own good.”

“Gah! If this is your idea of doing something nice, ne-never help me again!” Tweek tried to pull away.

“Trust me.” Craig said.

Tweek almost screamed, losing strength to properly fight back. A thousand thoughts flew around his brain: Trust Craig? Trust an alpha?! Trust the guy who was just admiring a dead corpus and called it beautiful? Trust who beat him up to see fucking stars?

“You don’t sound like you’re joking. That’s sca—” Tweek couldn’t feel his legs or arms. What would a kick in the stomach be if he couldn’t even fee- “—Ack!” His tongue jutted out and twisted sideways; his eyes widened at the sight of puke spilling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is cut weird... it has bad transitions but don't question it. Just assume everything is like a zoo and resources needed are conveniently there for the sake of plot. (I think calabazilla can grow/is found in some parts of Colorado? I'm not sure. But I am sure that shoving fingers down your throat will make you vomit.) Thanks for reading!~Mel


	3. Truth Hurts...lets not make deals with death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think having sex is something you try...ngh... and if you don’t like take back. It’s more emotional than that.” Tweek rubbed his thumbs against Butters’ sides, listening to the soft purr produced in his throat. “You can’t take back your virginity.”
> 
> “It hurts at first but feels good later. You’ll like it, because you like Craig.”
> 
> “Why the heck do yo-?”
> 
> “You’re nesting with him. Almost like how I’m letting you nest with me right now.”
> 
> “It’s not like that. We plan to survive. So we’re collecting stuff together, because we’re sharing the same ter—Oh shit! No! I can’t do this. I can’t.” Tweek shook his head in revolt, the words leaving a disgusting flavor on his tongue. “Craig... is...it’s different! It’s not what you think.” He cringed as more slick trickled down his legs. “He doesn’t even want an omega. He’s such an asshole. He doesn’t even want me smelling like…”

Tweek woke up in a pool of his own vomit. The corner of his mouth twitched as yellowish-green saliva dripped down his swollen cheek. His eyes rolled from the back of his head to observe the runny chunks of fruit cupping his head. The putrid smell mixed with the smell of piss, contaminating the air with a foul odor.

“Ngh…” The tiny movement of his jaw only produced an uncertain humming sound.

Where was he? Why did his body feel so numb?

Tweek barely managed to lift his head up. He wiggled his fingers against the slushy substance. One twitch. Two twitch. His brain felt like it was being tossed around in a raggedy washing machine from the dry cleaners.

“I’m alive.” Tweek said, his hoarse voice echoing off the trees around him. He panted softly, the pain rippling in his mid-section was unbearable. “I just need to push throu-” He turned his head and let out a surprised scream at the sight of Heidi’s dead body.

He wanted to push it away, but he feared touching her again might spread her death to infect him. Out here death didn’t have to take form in a disease, murder, or an accident, it’s just an act of survival.

His hands clawed over his eyes to try and erase the sight from his pupils. His mouth kept moving with sounds his ears couldn’t comprehend. He had to get away. He had to move. He couldn’t lay here. He couldn’t rot with a corpus. He needed to take his stuff and—

_ Crap. _ Where was his stuff?

Tweek touched around the twigs and leaves, none of them felt quite right. Where was_ his _STUFF? His fingers twitched a bit faster, to match speed with his racing heart.

_ Crap. _Where was Craig? 

“I’m going to kick his ass!” Tweek let out a pissed off shout. He should have known better. An alpha could never be trusted. Craig probably stole all his survival resources and left him to die right beside the damn corpus. 

He jumped to his feet, creating a loud crunch. His eyes widened as he reached down to pick up a blue hat with broken branches and crushed plants inside it. 

Tweek rubbed the knitted strings. “Craig wouldn’t leave his hat.” He sniffed the air, catching a glimpse of Craig’s scent. “Unless…” _ Did something happen to Craig? Did the alpha who killed Heidi come back and attack him? _He held the hat tightly, eyes dashing around to take in the sight of trees. “Craig?” 

His feet took off running towards the smell, until his head smacked against something hard. Much to his surprise the hard thing let out a shout.

“Tweek, what the hell?”

Tweek blinked back into reality to see Craig. The tall teen stood in front of him, the river kissing his shoes, leaving hidden treasures in the sandy bank.

“You…” Tweek reached a shaky hand upwards, his fingers curled to point at Craig. “You’re alright? You. You!” His lips curled up in a sneer. “YOU UNAPOLOGETIC BASTARD!” He backhanded Craig in the face.

“Fuck you!” Craig grunted, his foot slipping off the river bank. 

“No. Fuck you!” Tweek slammed his fist into his palm. “Who told you choking people is acceptable? You should have got security or something.” He grit his teeth. “But you didn’t think about that.”

A bunch of bubbles appeared on the surface, popping over the sound of gurgling.

“Swim up.” Tweek said.

More bubbles and small wave movements rippled through the sun’s reflections. A cool breeze whisked Tweek closer to the river bank as droplets rained down on his sticky shirt. He hunched over to observe where Craig sank into the water.

“Stop playing around.”

The bubbles disappeared for a few seconds, making Tweek break out in a cold sweat. He blinked to see a new reflection of the world. Trees bent over, brushes refracted slightly, and himself rippled and torn apart. What a terrible, mirror the water can be... distorting the truth. 

“Craig?” Tweek shook the throw up off his hands and started unbuttoning his shirt. He dipped the tip of his shoe in the cold water. “Are you oka-?” A large splash soaked him from his face to his chest.

“If you keep acting erratic like this, people are really going to think you're crazy.” Craig emerged from the depths, with his shoulders hunched over and head tilted to the side. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to calm down? I have a few methods that will shut you up.” He used a hand to slick his black hair back from covering his dull blue eyes, as his lips curved upwards.

Tweek unconsciously rubbed his thighs together._ Damn. _That shit was kind of breathtaking. Craig’s soaked clothes stuck to his skin giving an outline of his figure, water rolled off his arms and fell from his fingertips. It was as if the moon was bending the tide and controlling the flow of the river to glorify him.

Even in the daylight...did the heavens favor Craig? Did some strange constant force watch over him?

Craig gestured for Tweek to come closer by sending out more splashes. The water felt so amazing against Tweek’s skin...almost as good as the chilly snow.

Tweek moved his legs before his brain could comprehend why. He went charging into the river at full throttle, water splashing against his pants legs and soaking the shirt he didn’t bother to fully take off. His instincts guided him to football tackle Craig by the waist.

They kicked around in the water, both their feet still able to touch the bottom as they fought in the shallow end. The wild roar of the current pushed them around, bitterness touched their lips and vomit floated off in the water. They tugged and pulled with each other, slowly drifting outwards.

“There’s no stopping...ngh... me.” Tweek lifted his head, struggling to keep his chin above water.

“Really? You sound like you’re getting tired.” Craig said, lowering his fist.

“No way. It’s just harder to fight without my feet planted on the ground.”

“So you are admitting defeat? My leg got injured, but you don’t hear me making an excuse about it.” 

“Shut up, tall ass!”

“No.” Craig punched Tweek in the cheek.

Tweek growled and knocked Craig in the stomach. He jabbed an elbow to Craig’s neck, to try and force him downwards.

Craig switched their positions, sending them both into the deep end.

Tweek wheezed, trying to avoid accidentally inhaling any water. His legs and arms pumped, trying to swim. He felt an arm hook around his own to pull him towards the sunlight dazzling over the surface.

“Can you only float?” Craig held Tweek above water.

“No! I’m just...ngh…” Tweek squirmed in Craig’s tight hold. He could feel a hardness pressed against his legs; his body reacted by unleashing a scent wave. _ Crap_. He didn’t want Craig to smell him. “Scared of getting flesh eating bacteria!” He squealed, climbing up to sit on Craig’s shoulders.

“That’s a super low chance. Shouldn't you be more concerned about pneumonia?” Craig pulled Tweek off to drop him back in the river.

“Everyone who got it died. Pneumonia is curable!” Tweek whimpered, clinging to Craig’s arm like a cat trying to avoid a bath. “We have a bunch of open wounds. We’re like free real estate to bacteria.”

“Why are you worried about that now?”

“Gah! I just thought about it!” Tweek’s teeth chattered together. “We need to get of the—hey is that your hat?” He pointed to the blue object wading in the water.

“Oh shit!” Craig touched his wet hair, then looked at Tweek. “Weren’t you using it to collect supplies?”

“Wasn’t I just knocked out? And didn’t I just jump into a river?” Tweek caught his own tongue. He released his death hold from Craig’s arm, and plopped into the water. His feet kicked to swim near the hat as he held out his hand shakily, “Wait! My stuff!”

“Your stuff?”

“My stuff! Gah!” Tweek slumped his shoulders, watching all his collected treasure sink. “Your hat!” The hat looked ready to capsize with the rest of it.

Craig grabbed Tweek, helping him swim towards the direction of the hat.

“We’re swimming away from the side we came from!”

“I’m sorry, am I not supposed to save my childhood?”

“Why are you..ngh… dr-dra-dragging me along?”

“You’re going to grab it.”

“Huh?” Tweek felt Craig lift up him upwards. Water dripped from his clothes as he emerged to the surface. “What...wah? WHAT ARE YOU ABOUT TO DO?” He panicked.

“Throw you.”

“But...but what about the baskets and…”

“I’m not stupid. I saved some of your stuff. I hated that you carried it in my hat, so while you were knocked out I went back to my territory and dug a hole to hide everything.”

“Really?” A fuzzy feeling tickled Tweek’s chest. “You saved some of my stuff?”

“Well you were collecting it for survival, so we needed it. Plus it seemed important to you.”

Tweek was unable to hold back a smile stretching ear to ear. It was very important. The little scrappy shreds of twigs and rocks were his nest. _ His crappy nest _. The panicked thrown together nest, that meant more than words could describe.

“Craig...you didn’t ha—Oh Jesus!” Tweek flew forward, the wind blowing in his hair and his right hand skimming the surface of the water.

Fear knotted in his stomach—the not knowing part scared him. He had always been a cautious person, who enjoyed being kept out of drama and conflict. Growing up working in a coffee shop, he heard crazy stories, enough of them to discover it’s better not to ask questions about people.

Don’t ask about weird things. Only ask for necessary information.

Even as he rapidly shifted his eyes, from the hat sinking into the water to the sight of a blond alpha sitting on a log near the river bank, wearing a tank top, ripped jeans, and beat up Nikes—Tweek wasn’t about to ask who wears an outfit like that in 44 degree weather.

He _ was _about to ask why the blond alpha pulled away from his tedious task of sharpening a rock. The alpha loosened his hold on the dangerous projectile, as if about to throw it.

Tweek snagged the blue hat from the water and held it in front of him like a shield. Maybe the stone would get locked in the cloth or maybe it wouldn’t even reach this far. He mental prepared for the silent death of a rock cracking open his skull. Maybe his brains wouldn’t splatter that far… do brains get water damaged? They might be able to stitch him back up.

“Kenny, peace man. Peace.” Craig threw his hands up in surrender. “I almost didn’t recognize you without your jacket.” He swam closer.

It took a few seconds for Kenny’s eyes to shimmer with recognition. “Craig?” A gap toothed smile came on his face. “You crazy bastard! I saw you tumbling down a large hill yesterday, how’d you survive that?” He dropped the sharpened rock to the ground.

Tweek landed in a not so shallow part near the shore. He struggled to drag himself back to land. He recognized that smile. His nose wrinkled as a strong familiar smell engulfed him. It smelled almost...just like…

“Ken, is it safe now?” A truffle of blond peeked out of a make-shift shelter. It was a shabby thing made from tree branches and an old tarp thrown over them.

“Yeah, Butters. It’s just one of my friends.” Kenny said.

“Butters?” Tweek repeated the name in disbelief. He staggered out of the water, his wet shoes almost slipping on the rocky river bank.

“Tweek.” Butters covered his naked body in an orange jacket way too large to be his own. He held his hands outwards, as if he’d been awaiting his arrival and expected a hug.

Tweek shoved Craig’s soaked hat in his back pocket. He took a step closer and hesitated. This was Kenny’s territory. Butters was nesting in it. Which meant that the two of them had probably…

“You can go inside.” Kenny gestured to the poorly thrown together structure. “It’s Butters’ nest. If he wants you in, go in. I don’t have a problem with it.” He tensed up as if sniffing the air put him more on edge. “Craig stays out here with me.”

Craig dragged himself out of the water. He bent over and panted loudly, with a tired look on his face. He opened his mouth, and Tweek could almost hear him pop off about, “_I don’t want your stinking omega. _” But Craig stayed quiet and licked his lips like some primal animal.

“Oh...ngh...okay.” Tweek helped Craig walked over to sit beside Kenny.

Tweek was about to pull away until he felt Craig increase the grip on his shoulder. A strong hand squeezed his flesh to the point of threatening to crush bone. It made fear and confusion crawl up his spine as a stoic face drew closer to his own.

Craig leaned inwards until his lips brushed against Tweek’s reddened ears. “Don’t you dare come back to me smelling like that.”

Tweek felt something ooze down his inner thighs._ No. _ He took in a lung full of air. Not now. Please. The smell of piss earlier wasn’t even piss...it was slick. His body was preparing itself for—

“Any alpha,” Craig said with a lazy drawl, “with their scent on you would piss me off.”

“I thought you didn’t...ngh...care.”

“I don’t. But when we walk, all I can do is smell you. I don’t want you smelling like Kenny and Butters’ sex hut.”

Tweek bit down on is bottom lip till he tasted blood. Craig gave him a shove towards Butters nest. He stumbled a bit, before catching his balance. He’d been supporting the alpha for so long, his body felt light as a feather without the extra weight.

“That’s no way to treat your omega.” Kenny scowled.

“Tweek isn’t my omega.” Craig looked Tweek up and down, observing his every move into the nest. “He’s my friend.” The ends of his lips curved upwards in a slight smile. “I treat all my friends the same.”

Tweek felt his heart skip a few beats. Craig had a nice smile, the sunlight made the braces on his teeth more visible. He smiled inwardly to himself, walking straight into Butters’ eagerly awaiting arms.

It felt oddly toasty in the make-shift hut. The tarp overhead kept most of the heat inside and a blanket laid out on the floor comforted sore feet.

“You like him.” Butters smiled and rubbed his face against Tweek’s stomach. He seemed to enjoy the wetness to chill his heated cheeks.

“I just met him.” Tweek inhaled sharply. He stared down at the omega on his hands and knees.

“I can smell it. You’re absolutely smitten with him.”

“No. You just...ngh...think you can smell it. You’re really just being overly emotional and affectionate because you’re in a...arg...heat.”

“You’re in a heat too.” Butters blushed. He tilted his head up and tugged Tweek down to join him on the floor. “You’re overly emotional and want affection too.” He fell on top of Tweek with a soft thud.

“Butters!” Tweek groaned at the added weight. His eyes stared at the large scar over Butters’ eye, the way his blond hair cupped his chubby face—he was too cute. 

“I really thought I was a goner, until Ken saved my life.” Butters rested his head, finding comfort in the rise and fall of Tweek’s chest. “A bunch of alpha’s ganged up and tried to hurt me. Kenny kicked their asses.”

“I didn’t get these...ngh... injuries on my body because someone tried to take advantage of me.” Tweek raised his arm to observe the cuts and bruises under the dim lighting. A few cuts didn’t seem to have taken well to the healing herbs and had yellow pus forming over them. “I got these in a fight.”

“Did Craig save you?”

“He was who I was fighting.”

Butters sat up and tilted his head to the side curiously. The sunlight leaking through the cracks exposed a mating mark on the side of his neck. It still looked fresh, as if it happened less than 12 hours ago.

“Long story.” Tweek reached up to comb his fingers through Butters hair. He admired the silky feel in comparison to his own wild locks.

“I’m just glad to see you’re okay.” Butters hummed to the nice scalp massage. “I hadn’t heard anything about you or Stan. I got worried.”

“I’m strong enough to protect myself.” Tweek said.

The smell in the air got even more thick with pleasure and arousal. Butters ground his hips down against Tweek’s.

“You are really strong willed for an Omega, Tweek. I bet Craig likes that. He seems like the alpha to want a mate with strength to rival his own. He wouldn’t want someone dumb like me.”

“You’re not dumb, Butters.”

“Yes, I am. You and Stan made weird faces at me. Then left me to cry at the starting line.”

“You’re just...ngh... gullible.” Tweek felt his stomach start to churn. He grabbed Butters’ hips and moved his ass against his hardness. “That doesn’t make you dumb.” He ran a hand over Butters’ pale chest, feeling the fluttering of his heart and counting his ribs. Butters was so beautiful, from the slack of his jaw to the arch of his back. 

Butters threw his head back and panted. He took a sniff of Kenny’s scent on the orange jacket, then moved his ass up and down in Tweek’s lap. The movement seemed to be happening without thought, opening up to present himself to a mate.

It was more evidence of Butters’ gullibility. Tweek felt so rotten for doing this, but the pleasure felt so good. His brain buzzed with a high of contact: pelvis, ass, friction—GOOD.

“Kenny is good.” Butters wiped the drool from his mouth. “I want his knot. I want to be...” He blinked hazily, “Filled up again.” An excited expression flickered on his face. “You should try it, Tweek. You should try it.”

“I don’t think having sex is something you try...ngh... and if you don’t like take back. It’s more emotional than that.” Tweek rubbed his thumbs against Butters’ sides, listening to the soft purr produced in his throat. “You can’t take back your virginity.”

“It hurts at first but feels good later. You’ll like it, because you like Craig.”

“Why the heck do yo-?”

“You’re nesting with him. Almost like how I’m letting you nest with me right now.”

“It’s not like that. We plan to survive. So we’re collecting stuff together, because we’re sharing the same ter—Oh shit! No! I can’t do this. I can’t.” Tweek shook his head in revolt, the words leaving a disgusting flavor on his tongue. “Craig...is...it’s different! It’s not what you think.” He cringed as more slick trickled down his legs. “He doesn’t even want an omega. He’s such an asshole. He doesn’t even want me smelling like…”

“You can let go of me.”

“I can’t do that either.”

“Tweek.”

“I’ve got a warrior mindset, but my flesh is so weak, Butters. It’s so damn weak.” Tweek said. Heat like raging fire burned through his veins and beneath his skin and he felt the monster of greed rise up. “I’m stronger than it. I know I am. It just takes a lot.”

“Why not just submit?” Butters moved his hands to cup Tweek’s face. “What Craig doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” His thumb brushed over busted lips. “Sniff his hat.”

“How’d you know about the hat?”

“Any alpha scent that doesn’t smell like Kenny, is kind of repulsive now.”

“Ngh...sorry.”

“You like the smell so I don’t mind.”

Tweek lifted the hat to his nose. The hat smelled...Craig smelled divine. In contrast to the weird mixture scent of the Walmart pet section, there was something coffee like? Did he smell coffee? Or was he just imagining home? The light scent of brewing coffee beans—he could breathe in forever. It helped him relax and made him feel like he was somewhere safe.

“Arragaah!” Tweek let out a muffled scream into the hat. “Something is wrong with me. My nose is playing tricks on me! I know it! Th-this stupid hat didn’t smell half this good yesterday!”

“Heh. That’s because you didn’t have feelings for him back then.” Butters said. “Liking someone is when you want to get to know them.”

“No. Tha-ack! I’m not like that!”

“Hmm?”

The denial lodged in Tweek’s throat. He wanted to holler, “_I’m not like you, Butters! I’m not some bust it open slut for the first alpha that shows me pity!” _ But the more he rubbed the hat in his face—making its softness tickle his scent glands— he couldn’t hold back a moan.

He hated this feeling of weakness. He had to stop. STOP IT. He couldn’t prevent his hands from shaking as he removed them from Butters’ body.

Butters frowned at the loss of contact. His annoyed eyes gazed at Tweek as if he’d wasted his whole life for an experience that was never meant to come for him.

“I’ll… I’ll go get Kenny. He’s your alpha.” Tweek cleared his throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath and keep a clear head. “You need him.” He picked Butters up and set him to the side.

“No. No…” Butters shook his head and whimpered. “You’re wrong, Tweek.” His hands clawed at Tweek’s damp shirt, unwilling to let go. “You don’t need anybody. You get to make a choice. You get to choose.” His good eye faded to the same lost gaze as his blind one as it glossed over with lust—_ his heat was taking full effect again. _

Tweek nuzzled Butters, knowing his friend was slowly becoming a slave to hormones.

“Al-alpha…?” Butters bucked and writhed, his back arching as his hips thrust forward for friction that wasn’t there. Unnameable sounds passed from his lips as tears formed in his eyes. It looked like his chest rose and fell nearly as fast as his heartbeat.

Tweek gently pulled Butters’ hand from his shirt, and placed it on the blanket below. He backed away from him, unable to find any words to comfort his situation. Reality was sinking in that he _ too _would soon be like Butters. He didn’t know when it would happen or how. All he knew was that it would happen...Omegas wanting attention in a heat was absolute.

“Kenny?” Tweek walked out of the little hut. He noticed the two alpha’s talking among themselves and passing a blunt around. 

“Yo!” Kenny pulled the blunt from his mouth. “Is Butters alright in there?” His worried expression was lost in a cloud of smoke over his face. “He smells like…”

“He nee-_ wants _ you.” Tweek said.

Kenny dropped the blunt and jumped up a little too eagerly. He stomped his foot in the snow to put out the little flame.

“Dude, hold on, you never told me where you got supplies from.” Craig said.

“Supplies?” Tweek asked with surprise. He fiddled with his thumbs. “Do...do y’all have any coffee?”

“I...Um… made the knives from rocks. You can take two. We don’t have any coffee but you can probably trade to get some.” Kenny spoke out a jumble of words per second. His mind seemed more worried and focused on the omega waiting for his return. “There’s a gang of girls, by the north gate. They bribe the guard to get them shit. So...Ya gotta trade with them.”

Tweek felt Kenny brush against his shoulder as a non-verbal, “_Thanks for watching Butters.” _ before he ran inside. 

Craig stood up and pinched his nose. Tweek expected him to say some smart-ass comments about how gross he smelled. But all the weed must have gone to mellow out his brain.

“I want my hat.” A possessive growl emitted from Craig’s throat. It sounded almost cute like a little child begging their mom for their stuffed animal.

Tweek yawned, all this time he’d been running without one cup of coffee in his system. He lazily held out the blue hat. Craig snatched it up and pulled it over his head.

“I want food.” Craig looked at Tweek as if magically expecting him to fix this problem too.

“I don’t have argh...any. I’m starving too!”

“Let’s go then.” Craig threw an arm over Tweek. He didn’t complain about having to lean on him for help like last time. “I bet those girls have food. We just have to find them.” He stole a look at the darkness sweeping over the sky. “Maybe tomorrow. I’ll let you crash in my territory for another day.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Tweek felt his face heat up and stomach churn. His green eyes avoided making contact with blue ones, as they pretend to gaze off into the distance. The smell of Craig in such close proximity was almost overwhelming—his knees buckled and his small frame trembled against the larger body pressed against him.

“Are you sure you weren’t nesting earlier?” Craig raised a brow at Tweek’s strange actions.

“Craig, I’m...ngh...Fine. I’ll just find some more winter berries to rub on my skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a double update this week (another chapter around Saturday) because I missed last week. Everyone can thank my new puppy and my roommates for driving me nuts. Luckily, this semester ends soon which means more writing and more puppy time. Good luck on finals (or other tests)!~Mel


	4. He's a freak....he's weird. He never looks in the mirror. Is he human? Does it matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care.” Craig slammed his fist into the tree again. This time it reopened the cuts on his knuckles and blood stained the tree trunk. “I don’t care. I don’t.... I-“ His fists pounded relentlessly into the tree bark with each word. “I shouldn’t care, it’s not my problem.” The sunlight hit a pair of non-chain linked teeth— mating markers. The sharp incisors forcefully pierced past bloody gums to use the space between the braces.
> 
> “Holy shit, man! Put those things away.” Clyde took a nervous step back as Craig snapped his chompers like a warning for everyone to stay away.
> 
> “Craig, please.” Tweek sat up, gasping for air. “I don’t want to die.” Hot tears rolled down his face, and his hands clasped around the dog tag. The metal tag rested over his pounding heart. “I’m tired of living and...ngh… fighting it. But I’m scared to die. I’m so scared.”

The feeling in Tweek’s chest couldn’t be properly displayed by actions or spoken out loud. It wasn’t a new feeling. This hurt in his chest was a friend that often messed with his heart. The friend tickled his rib cage and hugged his lungs until he suffocated. A dangerous, scandalous friend who sent blood down south and slick down his thighs. This friend would stop tickling and hugging but would always reside in his chest.

His friend was as inescapable as his own skin.

He hated that. So often he wished he could peel off the layers of cells and expose the toxic DNA running through him. 

The doctors should be working on something to cure him. They should be working on a way to cure them all, instead of finding new solutions to exterminate them.

More dead girls.

Nothing gets more views on TV than dead girls. Nothing like presenting them as heartless freaks to get society to turn against them. Nothing like—

“Ouch!” Tweek shook as the sharp knife sliced the vine and some skin off his hand.

Craig stopped his rant on stars and glanced at the half-way made basket resting in Tweek’s lap.

“Damn it.” Tweek swallowed down tears. He hated how overly emotional he’d get over dumb little things. Damn heat. Damn emotions. Damn pain. He wanted something to ease the aching on and off cramps in his stomach.

“You should probably take a break or something. You’ve been at it for hours.” Craig said, observing the little cuts on Tweek’s fingertips. He pointed to the other mini-baskets resting to the side of the oak tree. “You made two already. That’s more than enough.”

“It’s okay. I like doing this.” Tweek’s breath turned to smoke in the atmosphere. “I think...ngh... I’m getting better at it.” He zeroed his focus in on the stars twinkling above. The stars and moon were his only source of light and Craig's words were his only source of sound. “I want to try making designs, but I’m afraid to switch up the pattern.”

“I think you can do it.” Craig pointed at the vines Tweek had braided together to make them thick enough for basket weaving. “You thought of that all on your own.”

“I improvised.” Tweek knocked Craig’s finger away. He didn’t get why Craig liked pointing his fingers at stuff. If he wasn’t flipping someone off with them, he was pointing and waving them around to grab some type of attention. 

Craig retracted his hand to the side. He lazily smiled back up at the stars.

Tweek understood why Craig fought for this spot, the high elevation allowed an advantage for stargazing. The diamonds spread out in the clear sky, shining bright as the moon. They didn’t move but seemed to call them to observe their unique pattern.

“You know, the Incas considered the Milky Way to be a river.” Craig said. “A big river where all the animals come to meet each other. The animals are the stars. It was like a harmony thing.”

“Harmony in the river? Like us earlier?” Tweek shakily poked the braided vines through a loop with another one. He decided to push past the stinging of his finger and stay focused on Craig’s voice.

“Sort of. They named constellations to help them keep track of time.”

“That’s not like us at all.”

“You’re not getting it. They believed every event is connected. To care about those events would be caring about a connection between you and the river of time that controls the universe.”

“So that’s why you tell people, you don’t care?”

“No. I tell people I don’t care, because I don’t care.”

“That shit doesn’t even sound right.” Tweek tossed aside the half-weaved basket. He was frustrated and agitated. Why couldn’t it loop? Why wouldn’t his hands stop shaking? Why was it so hot? It was _ so _ hot.

“But it makes sense.” Craig gestured to the dark blotches in the sky. “That’s why they categorized their constellations between luminous and dark. To display the contrast between intimacy and connection.”

“You’re making this up.”

“I swear on the Bible.”

“That doesn’t mean a hill of beans to me. I’m a...ngh...Buddhist.”

“I took a class on it. Didn’t your high school offer the class Spanish level 3? The class taught more in depth about culture.”

“I never went to high school. I was home schooled all my life so I’d have time to work at my parent’s coffee shop! Gah! I was always stuck working at that stupid shop! So don’t get pissy at me, because I didn’t take a class!”

Craig shrugged and held his hands out to cup the moon. 

Tweek fell quiet, embarrassment washed over him. Damn mood swings. He stole a quick glance at the stoic expression on Craig’s face, then looked back at the stars.

Craig closed his hands as if capturing the space rock, then opened them as if letting it go free. The moon could shine bright without anything to retain its beauty. It was an object. A dead object that might have once been a star or a planet, but was just a dead hunk of rock now.

A dead beautiful hunk of rock Craig would rather be fascinated with then deal with Tweek’s erratic mouth.

Tweek felt the ends of his mouth curve downwards. The rejection made his chest hurt. His little friend going to work and making him feel like a fool: If him and Craig were together, they would be holding hands. If him and Craig were together, they would be sitting side by side instead of inches apart. If him and Craig were together, they’d be smiling. If him and Craig were..._ Crap. Why would he want that? _ He grit his teeth. Fuck Craig. _ Fuck _Craig.

“I mean...it’s no big deal.” Tweek tugged at his shirt collar, wishing to jump back in the cold river again. The hurt in his chest wasn’t settling, it was tightening like the cramps in his stomach.

“I took the class because I wanted to find my birth mom and thank her.” Craig said quietly.

“Aw, rea-?”

“Fuck no. It’s just hearing your pitiful life story, makes me think I should have.”

“My life...my life isn’t pitiful!” Tweek snapped. A part of him hoped if he said it enough the statement would become true. He spent so long looking at the reflection in the water...things that were untrue. To accept that his life was nothing but a train wreck because of his insecurities was to accept that he was a failure. He was short, a little too scrawny for most boys his age. His hair never wanted to stay tamed, his skin never wanted to stay clear, and his hands never wanted to stop shaking.

“Just because your life is pitiful doesn’t make you, pitiful.” Craig blinked, his chest rising and falling almost sync with the twinkling of the stars. It looked like he was connected to the universe. His blue eyes looked down on Tweek, like channeling the knowledge of generations before them. He sat up proudly, his back straight and head tilted towards the sky. “What did I tell you about growing the fuck up? I’ll say it as many times needed to drill it into your skull.” 

“Growing up doesn’t mean you stop caring! I’m sorry all the adults in your life did that to you.” Tweek aggressively grabbed Craig by his jacket. He pulled the boy forward until he could feel his breath against his skin. “But my mom cares for me! She loves me.”

Tweek stared into Craig’s empty blue eyes, searching for any hint of understanding. He wondered if Craig remembered what it was like to be rocked in his mother’s arms? Craig kept right on being his boring self: stone faced, star locked sight, and lips in a stern line.

“I bet she left you for the coffee shop.” Craig said.

Tweek wanted to bust open Craig’s bruised nose, so he couldn’t breathe and talk shit at the same time. He couldn’t believe the audacity of—

“She did, didn’t she? She cares and loves a shop more than her own son.” Craig kept his voice steady and monotone. 

“Shut up!” Tweek shook Craig back and forth, trying to silence him.

“Look me dead in the eyes, explain how that makes sense.”

“She cares and loves me!”

“Explain.”

“She cares and loves me!”

“I’m not hearing any explaining, just more of your delusions.”

“It’s not something you can explain. It just is. She is just always caring and loving me!” Tweek released Craig from his hold. “I hope you can know that feeling someday.” He wondered why Craig didn’t think anyone cared: He had clothes on his back, wasn’t starved to death, got an education. Someone (or something) had to be looking out for him.

“I already do.” Craig’s shoulders sagged, his body slumped back against the oak tree. “I don’t want any more of that fake shit. I want someone who’s going to be real with me.”

“Well let me be real with you, Craig Tucker! In my personal opinion...ngh... You are a space nerd, who knows nothing about what he’s talking about.” Tweek flipped over on his side, curling into his makeshift nest of twigs and leaves.

“Was that supposed to be an insult? I’ve been called worst.” Craig jabbed Tweek in his side.

Tweek mumbled a slur of curses, then flipped back around to face Craig. “I have plenty more that will fit you.” He wrinkled his forehead, as Craig jabbed his side again. “Stop it! Ngh...We’re not about to fight. I’m tired.” The phrase, "_I’m tired.’" _left a weird feeling on his tongue. He usually never got tired like this, but his hormones were doing things to him.

“You do look kinda sickly again.” Craig moved his hand, tracing up the sides of Tweek’s slender frame. His fingers paused at the curve leading to Tweek’s pelvis and hips, pinching at a tiny nick of exposed skin. “You probably wouldn’t get sick if you properly buttoned your shirt.”

“I’m too shaky.” Tweek held out his hands, to show off the uncontrollable vibration of his bones. “My mom said, I was born with bad nerves.” He tensed up as Craig’s fingers moved to trace star constellations on his palm. “Something about it being because I was an omega.”

Tweek liked to think that she gave him the coffee to help. The bitter beans taken to stop the omegan scent that plagued his body. It left a sourness in his mouth and an unamused look on his face. But her warm arms and coffee scented hugs called him home...a home that didn’t want him anymore and probably never wanted him in the first place.

“I’ve never met an omega like you, Tweek.”

“Ngh, thanks?”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Craig stopped tracing patterns and looked Tweek dead in his eyes. “Now be still,” A growl slipped into his usual calm tone. He shifted his grip and clutched the ends of cotton. “and let me fix your shirt, looking at your uncovered skin is bugging the fuck out me.”

Tweek resisted the urge to guide Craig’s hands to rub his thighs. He sneakily leaned forward to take a sniff of Craig’s hat. _ Oh.... _His heart fluttered as Craig’s steady fingers popped the buttons into their hole.

“The fuck are you doing?” Craig’s eyes flickered up to catch Tweek near his hat. He lifted his head, bringing their lips an inch apart. “Don’t do any weird omega things around me.” His pinky finger brushed against Tweek’s belly button.

“I’m not!” Tweek yanked his head back. He ignored the butterflies going ballistic in his stomach in the spot Craig touched him. “Thanks for... aragh! Fixing... Gah! My shirt. My shirt!” His tongue suddenly felt strange in his own mouth. God...what was happening to him? He gave a weak smile. “I’m going to sleep n-”

“Your face is really red.” Craig lifted a hand to brush away Tweek’s sweaty blond hair from his forehead. “You’re burning up.” His nose twitched as he leaned closer, eyes scanning over the curl of Tweek’s spine with his hands wrapped around his midsection.

Tweek feared that Craig had seen through his facade. He hugged his arms tighter around himself, trying to envision them to be warm and comforting like his mother’s. A cry lodged in his throat and worry appeared on face.

Craig froze, studying Tweek for a few seconds. He appeared to be almost...confused?

“I’m just tired.” Tweek kicked a rock over near Craig’s side of the nest. He was already so deep in lies, telling more didn’t matter anymore. His body hated him: An omega’s heat was supposed to be a time of recuperation and change to prepare for baby.

“Alright, I’ll go on guard duty.” Craig fixed the hat on his head as if gearing up for war. “When I jab you again, it’s your turn.”

* * *

How can a place look so cold and feel so hot? Tweek didn’t understand why the winter wonderland around him wasn’t enough to calm the boiling of his blood. He trudged forward with a brave look on his face, hiding the tragedy brewing on the inside.

The sun high in the sky, warned that his time was running out. He felt his gut clench up as his aching toes curled. If everyone really was connected all by stars, why didn’t they lead him to someone who cared? It was unfair.

“That doesn’t matter.” Craig said.

“Huh?” Tweek stopped walking. A strong smell of compassion filled his nose. It was weird. Craig always sounded monotone. Or wait...was this Craig’s scent? Something smelled off about it.

“I can tell by your face. You’re thinking of something.”

Tweek gripped one of the baskets hanging on his shoulder. The rope he’d created earlier this morning, rustled around inside along with the berries.

“That something doesn’t matter anymore.”

Tweek shook his head. A cramp gnawed at his midsection as his stomach growled loudly. Where was his mind? Where was his mind? Was it laying with the dead girl in her shallow snowy grave?

“I...I think I need to stop to rub some winter berries on me.” Tweek said in a daze like state. His heat hounded him last night, not even curling up in a ball helped ease the ache or trickle of slick. It didn’t help that he was a wild sleeper, tossing and turning, accidentally feeling Craig’s... Damn, he should have never sniffed that dumb blue hat.

“Okay.” Craig unlatched his arm from over Tweek’s shoulder. He limped a bit as he turned away. “I’ll give you some priva-” He stopped talking and grabbed Tweek’s hand. 

Tweek stumbled to Craig’s side. A gust of wind sent chills down his spine as a hand-made knife landed inches from his head. 

“Arraagh!” Tweek darted his eyes around the snow-covered forest. “I knew I smelled someone else.” All the trees and rocks looked the same and the sound of footsteps in the snow seemed to come from every direction.

Craig unsheathed one of Kenny’s knives from his belt loop. “You can take the right side, I’ll take the left.” He tossed an extra weapon to Tweek.

“Gah!” Tweek almost dropped the weapon to the ground. The sharp edged rock was heavy, it was at least a good 5 pounds. His veins in his arms bulged as his vision went blurry.

The stupid heat was weakening his senses.

He barely dodged another projectile launched in their direction.

“Damn it! Only if we had a lighter.” Craig shook up the small basket full of acrylic nails. “We could-” He ducked his head down. “Where the hell are they coming from?” 

Tweek didn’t know. _Fucking great._ He could bare even see two steps ahead of him. The world was becoming a blurry mess. Don’t fail legs. Don’t fail, please. Please! He blinked his eyes and a body appeared in front of him.

He let out a squeal and stepped away, breaking his hand to hand contact with Craig.

“Don’t try anything funny.” A sharp object pressed against Tweek’s back. “You’re already in a helpless state. So submit nice and easy.”

“Get the fuck away from hi—CLYDE?” Craig spun around, ready to slit the teen’s throat.

“Craig?”

“Fuck you!” Tweek slammed his elbow into Clyde’s jaw.

“Dude, what the-?” Craig tumbled back as a pair of hands snagged him from behind. 

A female voice called out, “Run, Tweek!”

Tweek squinted his eyes, he was barely able to make out a curvy frame with two large afro puffs on her head. She was helping an alpha withstrain Craig from any movement.

“We’ll hold him back. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” The alpha said.

“Wha—what? Nichole. Craig’s not...he’s not hurting me.” A sharp discomfort exploded in Tweek’s midsection. “I swea—ACK!” His knees buckled as he shrank down to lay in the snow.

“Don’t lie for him. You can’t go on like this, Tweek.” Nichole rushed to his aid. She pulled out a water bottle from her backpack and handed it to him. “You’re on your deathbed.”

Tweek could barely bring the bottle to his mouth. The last thing he needed was to have an anxiety attack in the middle of his heat—but he was so nervous. What would Craig think of him like this? Would he still be a warrior? The liquid kept spilling everywhere aside from in his lips.

“I got it.” Nichole’s hands rested on top of his own. She guided the water bottle to chapped pink lips and tilted it back.

Tweek chugged it greedily. It was like his body was a factory where all the gears and machinery had went haywire. His eyes blinked out of sync and lips kept opening and closing. He could breath. Air wasn’t a problem. But the oxygen helping to power his body was energizing his twitchy fingers.

“I hate sick jerks like you.” The stronger alpha punched Craig dead in his face. “I should break your damn nose.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Craig fell to the ground and growled in pain. “Fuck!” He raised his middle finger in the air.

“Wait, Token.” Clyde intervened between them. “This could be a misunderstanding. I know Craig. He’s not the type of person to hurt someone on purpose.”

Token didn’t move from pinning Craig down. “Oh yeah? All I see is an abused omega and a pushy jerk-faced alpha.” He was no doubt observing the bruises and cuts on Tweek’s skin. The reds, purples and blacks made a bouquet of pain decorate his fists. His neck had a dark ring around it and his mouth was swollen as blood and water dripped from his lips.

“Tweek likes to fight me!” Craig snapped his teeth. He fought in the snow, wiggling to try and roll away. “It’s no big deal. I’m as equally injured as him.”

“He probably punched your nose trying to get away from you.” Token held Craig’s hand holding the knife a bit tighter. “You are a weirdo who goes around fighting people.”

“Tweek punched me, first. I just wanted to look at the stars.”

“You’re full of bullshit.”

“I have no reason to lie.”

“I need coffee.” Tweek panicked. He needed the sweet substance— craved to feel it’s warm slip down his throat. “My...my mom would give me coffee! I NEED COFFEE!” His fingernails found their way to his mouth as he crunched down on them, imagining chewing the raw beans.

“Are you delusional with pain?” Nichole gave him a pitiful look. It pissed him off. It was the same bullshit Craig told him last night, “_Pitiful life.” _He was a fool to try and fight his own DNA. She pulled his fingertips away from his lips. “Or are you hurting yourself to drown out the truth?”

Tweek suppressed a whimper at the sight of his bloody busted nails. He had never experienced any cramps at this level of pain. It hurts. It hurts. It’s hot. IT HURTS. Coffee would stop the hurt. Why was everyone being so mean? Why wouldn’t they give him coffee?

“We don’t have coffee. We have something that will help you even more.” Token flipped the alpha up-right. “Prove your truth.” He disarmed the alpha, tossing the knife far away into a pile of snow. “Lay him down, Craig.”

“I can lay myself do-“ Tweek took a single drunken step away from Nichole, before collapsing into Craig’s lap. “S-shit. My...ngh...shoe must have slipped on an ice spot.”

“What’s your deal, man?” Craig asked.

Tweek opened his mouth, but was unable to form coherent words. A jumble out sounds tumbled from his lips as he laced his hands together to try to stop trembling. Focus on their conversation, not the pain.

“Are you unnecessarily cruel or just that stupid?” Token snapped.

“Excuse me?” Craig blinked. “I made sure Tweek puked up all the Calabaza fruit. He’s not poisoned.”

“Token, you know Craig still might be a virgin. It’s not his fault.” Clyde knelt down by Craig’s side. His wide brown eyes stared down at Tweek, trying to read the inaudible babbling from his lips.

“What’s wrong with being a virgin?” Craig asked. 

Tweek felt his head start to bounce as Craig anxiously tapped his foot. A teasing smile appeared on his face. Craig Tucker was a virgin. Space Nerd, brace-faced, pimple covered forehead, Craig Tucker. It all made sense—why he kept asking if Tweek was nesting. That was the only way for him to tell if Tweek was in a heat. He probably never smelled an omega in a heat before.

“You’re such a loser.” Clyde shook his head. “Out of all these omegas you haven’t smelled one yet! You haven’t…” He sighed.

Craig paused from tapping his foot. He pressed a hand on Tweek’s heated cheek, thumbing over the bumps and bruises.

“I’m sorry.” 

The apology could have been from Craig’s mouth, but Tweek wasn’t paying attention. Every brain cell in his body was hyper focused on the points of contact Craig delicately touched. It was a new contrast to the brutal fighting, not-giving-a-fuck side he’d seen earlier.

“This is such an unfair fight.”

“Craig.” Tweek began rocking back and forth, desperate to feel more skin to skin contact.

“I don’t like when my friends get stressed out.”

“Craig.”

“But I can’t control anything and you can’t control it. No one can control the events connected in the Milky Way.” Craig slammed his fist against the nearest tree. A pile of snow and dead leaves tumbled to the ground beside them. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“How about starting with not punching stuff, when you get mad?” Clyde shouted, knocking some of the dead leaves from his head.

“I don’t care.” Craig slammed his fist into the tree again. This time it reopened the cuts on his knuckles and blood stained the tree trunk. “I don’t care. I don’t.... I-“ His fists pounded relentlessly into the tree bark with each word. “I shouldn’t care, it’s not my problem.” The sunlight hit a pair of non-chain linked teeth—_ mating markers. _ The sharp incisors forcefully pierced past bloody gums to use the space between the braces.

“Holy shit, man! Put those things away.” Clyde took a nervous step back as Craig snapped his chompers like a warning for everyone to stay away.

“Craig, please.” Tweek sat up, gasping for air. “I don’t want to die.” Hot tears rolled down his face, and his hands clasped around the dog tag. The metal tag rested over his pounding heart. “I’m tired of living and...ngh… fighting it. But I’m scared to die. I’m so scared.”

For the first time, Tweek watched Craig’s stoic expression change into one that could only be described as regret. It was like the nebula of naivety was lifted and now nothing but regret and hatred lingered.

“What are you all doing just standing there?” Craig lifted Tweek into his arms. He rose to his feet, “You were all acting so noble before.” The blood from his fist trickled down his arm to splatter on Tweek’s neck. “Somebody help him.”

Nichole gasped and covered her mouth as if unable to stomach the gruesome display.

“Somebody help him.” Craig repeated. His hands clasped, as if in prayer. “Somebody…” His voice cracked and his eyes darkened at the sight of Clyde shaking his head in rejection.

“Listen to help Tweek.” Token took a few steps forward. He raised a hand, in an attempt to guide direction into the other alpha. “First you have to--”

“I said help him, not fucking touch him.” Craig growled, snagging up one of Token’s wrists and twisted the bone backwards. “What if you get your disgusting scent on him?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Token hissed through the pain.

“Everything bitch don’t act stupid.” Craig slammed his knee into Token’s stomach. He dropped the other alpha to his knees, and increased his hold on his wrist, threatening to snap bones. “You all know what you did!” 

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Nichole seemed to shake with newly discovered fear. She pulled out her knife and pointed it at Craig. “Token was trying to help!”

“Are you kidding?” Craig kicked Token to the side. “I’m not dumb. You’re all trying to hurt Tweek.” His nose raised in the air, as his mouth curved in a frown. “I can smell it. You’re all thirsty freaks!”

Tweek whimpered, trying to ease the tension of his muscles. His ears rang with disbelief from the words coming from Craig’s mouth. Who the fuck was _ this? _It didn’t sound like the same Craig who traced star constellations on his palm. He sniffled as tears rolled down his cheek.

“Those fucking...” Craig hugged Tweek near his chest. “Don’t cry, Tweek. Don’t cry.” He thumbed the tears away. “I don't know how to fix this.” A growl emerged from his throat, as knelt down to gently lay Tweek against a tree stump. “But you’re stronger than you think. I've seen you go through worse.”

“Craig...” Tweek winced at the loss of contact. His vision worsened as smells seemed to take the form of colors around him. He wanted to scream, “_Don’t let go of me. I can’t die here!”_

“You’re the thirsty one.” Token weakly rose to his feet. He held his wrist in pain as Craig cracked his knuckles. “If that’s what you mean by hurt or whatever...I don’t know.” His eyes narrowed. “But I do know, you’re who put Tweek in danger.”

“Liar! This has nothing to do with me.” Craig charged forward, slamming his fist into Token’s face. “I would never hurt a friend without a good reason.”

“Stop hitting him!” Nichole swung her knife forward, slicing the side of Craig’s swollen cheek.

“Nichole...no. Ngh!” Tweek let go of his tag, and held a hand up try and stop her. “Don’t touch Craig!” He wished to move his numb legs. He needed to move. “Nichole, please don’t touch Craig!” His hand fell limply to his side, as his muscles spazzed out.

“Tweek, I get that Craig might be your friend. But now, even you can tell he’s a whole different person!” Nichole shouted, kicking Craig in the shins.

Craig howled in pain, his eyes reddened with rage. “Omega.” He swung his arm back, then slammed his hand over Nichole’s mouth. “I have no business with you, don’t get in my way.” His hand crushed against her face in an attempt to stop her breathing.

“Damn it!” Clyde took a branch and slammed it over Craig’s head. “You’re my buddy, man. I don’t want to hurt you, but I hate seeing you like this.” He watched the alpha’s strong hold on Nichole crumble as he tumbled to the ground.

“You fucking TURNCOAT!” Craig scrambled to grab Clyde by the leg. He pulled the other boy down on his level. “YOU NO GOOD FUCKING TURNCOAT!” He began shouting hysterically, slamming his fist into Clyde’s face.

“It’s for your own good!” Clyde yelped and kicked Craig in the jaw.

Craig recoiled as Nichole elbowed him in the gut. He lunged back at Token on the feel a cold sharp tip pressed against his throat.

“We don’t have to fight.” Clyde’s hold on the weapon weakened a bit. “I mean, you’re an alpha in a rut. All your animalistic instincts are overwhelming and telling you to protect Tweek, that’s fine. I get it.”

“Now that you know what I’m capable of,” Craig dry heaved as if the idea made him sick, “you want to leave me, just like everyone else.” He glared at Clyde. “So don’t ever say you get it. No one can get it.”

“Hey! I’m the one who advocated for your release!”

“You're the one who’s pointing a knife at me, right now. Just because you see something you don’t like.”

“It’s not…” Clyde bit his bottom lip, regaining a firm hold on the knife. “You’re a freak, man.” He gestured to a puddle over by Token’s foot. “Just look at yourself.”

Craig glanced at his reflection in the water. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back, shaking his head in denial.

“Who could trust that?” Clyde asked. His eyebrows met as the uneasiness in his tone conveyed his cowardliness. “Who wouldn’t run from that?” He brought the knife back to Craig’s neck. “Who wouldn’t want to kill a freak like that?”

“I don’t care.” Craig choked out. The back of his sneaker, hit the side of Tweek’s battered and bruised body. His sight drifted down to study him, then darted back up to observe the hot red substance painting his hands. “I’m just like them.” He seemed to mumble to himself. “I’m just like that stupid alpha who left that poor girl for de-”

“I trust you, Craig.” Tweek poured his heart into those words. He did trust Craig, even if the tactics used to save him were brutal time-to-time, they were done with good intentions.

Clyde turned his head to the side shamefully. He lowered the knife and allowed Craig to drop to knees at Tweek’s side.

“Tweek,” Craig whimpered, slumping his head down. A strong smell of affection was produced as he ran his tongue over his newly formed sharp teeth. He raised his fist to nudge against the metal tag on Tweek’s chest. “My chest hurts too. It hurts. But I won’t die. Warriors don’t die, Tweek.”

“Warriors don’t die.” Tweek gave a weak smile as his eyelids grew heavy and he slowly submitted to the call of hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a good week!~Mel


	5. Fell in love with all his flaws and sins. His scars....really gorgeous. There's light in all the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its the stars.” Tweek brought his somber green eyes up to stare into her brown ones.
> 
> “Huh?” Nichole wrinkled her nose.
> 
> “The stars are calling me to Craig.” Tweek slowly released the bundle of fabric, his fingers stretching out to lay flat over his beating heart. He closed his eyes and tried to count the number of beats as silenced washed over them.

Bright twinkling lights distorted Tweek’s sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned the twinkling couldn’t be ignored. It just kept on reawakening the friend inside his chest. The friend that made Tweek all fuzzy, with emotion and sent his stomach up in knots at the thought of Craig. He sat up to observe his new surroundings.

“Hey, deadman. Welcome to our territory.” Clyde said.

Tweek stared past Clyde, glancing around the damp cave. A small fire was going, where Nichole cooked fish over the open flames. The bright embers danced off the rocky walls and flickered deeper into the cavern with an occasional gust of wind.

“I’m not...ngh...dead.” Tweek sniffed the air, scanning for the sweet scent of coffee beans. He leaned forward to sniff Clyde. Alpha? Not the right smell.

“You almost were.” Clyde put his hands up, as Tweek leaned against him, sniffing and pulling on his clothes. “What were you thinking?”

“Clyde back off. He’s been scrutinized and probably traumatized enough from earlier.” Nichole held out a stick with baked fish on the end. “Come here and get something to eat, Tweek.”

Tweek stood up, an ache stabbed at his chest. “T-thanks.” He tugged at his shirt. The cotton stuck to his flesh and his pants seemed tighter against his legs, from the stains of slick and sweat.

“Feeling any better?” Nichole asked.

“A little...my chest doesn’t hurt anymore.” Tweek took a bite of the baked fish. The slimy skin ran down his throat and left a strange flavor on his tongue. “I just feel so empty inside.” He leaned over to rub his face against Nichole’s shoulder.

“Craig wouldn’t let anyone of us get close after you blacked out. He cradled you in his arms and whispered in your ear.” Nichole seemed to paint a more vivid picture with each word from her mouth. “It took a lot of convincing to get him to come with us and take you over here. He didn’t let go of you for a second, Tweek.”

Tweek could still feel Craig’s arms hugging around him. The emptiness was easy to ignore when he thought about the space nerd.

“Where’s Craig now?” Tweek rested his chin near the crook of Nichole’s neck and looked up at her wide eyed. The girl smelled really good...but not like coffee. She smelled more like a mango peach.

“Where he needs to be.” Clyde took a seat beside them. A devious smirk decorated his lips. “He didn’t take advantage of you. But the state he’s in now is dangerous.” His gaze was fiery and energetic, to match the loud crackling of the fire.

“That's not true.” Tweek ran his fingers through his hair. Craig’s words echoed in his brain, “_ Even if you survive, they don’t want you back.” _It was possible that the alpha was in a bad situation like him. Maybe his foster parents had grown tired of him or refused to put up with his rut cycle. Or maybe…

“His marking teeth grew in.” Clyde opened his mouth to show off his own incisors. “Alpha’s get that when their rut starts so they can claim their omega.” He tapped on their sharp ends. “Ya know, basic narcissistic alpha tendency to fight for mates and claim territory.”

Tweek shifted closer to Nichole. She grabbed his hand to prevent him from tugging out blond strands of hair. He whimpered in discomfort.

“Craig is usually a pretty boring alpha.” Clyde shrugged. “I’ve known him since he moved to South Park, we were both around age 8. Tweek must be really special to awaken _ that _side of him.” His voice trailed off, as the energy from his gaze faded. “I’ve never seen him emotional like this.”

Tweek closed his eyes. He could imagine Craig as a little kid, staring out a window in the orphanage to gaze at the midnight sky. Craig would probably mess with the hat on his head as he tried to count all the stars. Waiting. Just waiting for the day to be taken home—waiting for the day he’d be able to have another mom.

“He might have been hurt before.” Clyde threw a rock across the cave. “I don’t know for sure. Craig will say someone is his friend, but still punch them in the jaw or flip em off.”

Anyone would be hurt waiting for a day that might never come. Alphas and Omegas were freaks. Nobody wanted to adopt a freak kid. They were kept separate from the other orphans, only available to view upon special request. The rooms they were kept in were probably dirty and mold infested—_ because who would care if a freak died? _

“But Craig is lucky.” Tweek opened his eyes. “He got adopted.”

“If you call being placed in a country you know nothing about and can’t speak a word in their language lucky.” Clyde said.

“A charity case.” Nichole clicked her tongue. “Well that explains his accent.” She hunched over, as if trying to find a place to get relaxed. “I think he’s an okay guy. Besides everyone has emotional baggage to carry, there isn’t a single person in this world who isn’t slightly fucked up.”

“Craig is...complicated. But I don’t think he’ll hurt our pack.” Clyde nodded.

“Pack?” Tweek munched on the fish. He avoided chomping on the bones to the best of his ability.

“We’re the omega protection pack.” Nichole flicked away crumbs from Tweek’s face. “We help save omegas in danger and alphas about to kill other alphas. It’s to help keep the peace.”

“Oh. So you...weren’t…” Tweek lifted his head. His brain slowly understood, the whining sound coming from outside. The smell bothering his nose that even the scent of the fresh fish couldn’t drown out. “Y'all have some strange tactics.”

“We try to do what works.” Nichole yawned. “Most of the time the results are successful.”

“So you kill people?”

“Not people. These are animals, freaks.”

“They’re just...ngh...like us.”

“That’s not true.” Nichole frowned. “They may be alphas and omegas, but they aren’t like us. They’re built different. They’re too weak minded and give into their hormones too easily.”

“How can you do that?” Tweek looked up at the stalactites. “That’s cruel.” He squinted up at the water dripping on his forehead. It was so hot. Good water, easing the ache in his bones and fire in his belly. “You’re all mean and…”

“Shut up, man!” Clyde raised his hands to cover his ears. It was like the facade of everything being normal was broken. A new found annoyance and anger merged with his voice. “It’s bad enough with Craig whining like a bitch in heat outside. Don’t you start bitching too. Not after we were kind enough to take you in and save you!”

“I’m not.” Tweek breathed uneasily. He tapped a stick against the ground, drumming up a beat to echo a response to Craig’s whimpers. “Do you not hear him out there? He’s sad. He’s just...ngh... sad.” He dropped the stick, gazing at the exit of the cave.

Damn. It wasn’t like Craig was cute. But there was something _ real _behind his stoic face, something below the harshness that was just a lonely little child.

A lonely little child who was brutally put outside in cold and tied to a tree because he was scared of the freak residing in his DNA.

“No. It’s sad that you’re falling for that whining bullshit.” Clyde curled up in a ball close to Nichole’s chest. “I wish Bebe would have fell for mine.” Discreetly, he massaged of the mound of fat. “Double DDs. But I bet they’re harder to squee-”

Nichole let out a soft cooing barely able to be heard over the nighttime wind whistling through the cave. “Clyde, not now.”

“Tweek’s stressing me out over Craig’s bullshit.” Clyde kept fondling Nichole’s breast like it was therapeutic.

“Tweek.” Nichole said his name in a tone that reminded him of his mother’s. “It’s alright. Craig is fine I promise.”

“You can’t promise that! You don’t...ngh...know that!” Tweek found his voice getting more pissed as it raised a few octaves higher. “For all you know Craig could be-” He shivered at the slippery feeling between his thighs. “I have to...I have to see him. I want him to scent me… I want...” He struggled to rise on his feet.

“Tweek.” Nichole sat up, promoting an unhappy groan from Clyde. “You’re in a heat. Craig’s scent is not letting you think right.” She pointed outside, “Look, Token is out there watching him.”

“He’s the one who tied him up and is making him suffer!” Tweek snapped. The loudness of his voice surprised himself a bit. He covered his ears and shrank to his knees, terrified of the sound bouncing off the walls. “You’re all so mean. How can you be so mean? Craig needs help.”

“Dumb bitches in a heat.” Clyde cussed under his breath. “I hate this shit. I can’t get no damn thanks for all the work I do. Ya know, Craig requested that by nightfall we chain him to a tree!” He crossed his arms.

Nichole held an inviting hand out. “You have to respect Craig’s wishes. He wanted this. If you go outside, it will defeat his purpose.” Tweek rocked back and forth to place his face in the smooth touch of her palm. She thumbed his reddened cheeks and moved her hand to rub his head. “He wants to protect you.”

“Craig knows I’m strong. I can take it...ngh…” Tweek felt his heart pick up speed, as his mouth salivated. He inhaled more of Craig’s scent in the wind. “I can handle myself. I can handle _ him _.” He licked over his cracked lips.

“Nobody said that you couldn’t but…”

“Alphas don’t scare me!”

“Okay.”

“Craig certainly doesn’t scare me! I don’t run towards danger.”

“It’s about being cautious.”

Tweek widened his green eyes, his hand tugged on his shirt. “Alpha wouldn’t hurt me.” His anxious fingers twisted the cotton over his heart into a knot. “Alpha...he… he would never hurt me on purpose.” He took a long gulpful of air trying to savor each dash of Craig’s scent. “Not Craig.”

“That thing outside… that’s not Craig!” Nichole slammed her hands on his trembling shoulders. “You’re not you!” She shook her head. “Don’t you get that?”

Tweek copied her like a mirrored reflection.

“Oh come on, don’t be like this.”

“I just...I just want him to scent me.” Tweek grasped at the few straws of sanity left in his mind. “I like how alpha...aragah... sm-sme-smells.” His nose twitched as he rocked back and forth a bit faster. “Helps my heat. It does. My heat hits harder at night...I...I don’t know why. It’s like the stars are calling out to me.”

“That’s nonsense.” Nichole pointed at her eyes. “You can’t even look at me and tell me a lie.”

“All I want is...is for him to scent me. I swear! I swear! I put that on life!” Tweek shouted. Tears perked the corner of his eyes, his chest hurt so much, his ears ached from hearing Craig whimper. It was so out of character for the alpha. He couldn’t stand it. He wanted to beat the person who dared to touch _ his _Craig into a helpless state.

“Your heat is screwing with you.” Nichole squeezed his shoulders. “You just smell a bunch of alphas and-”

“Its the stars.” Tweek brought his somber green eyes up to stare into her brown ones.

“Huh?” Nichole wrinkled her nose.

“The stars are calling me to Craig.” Tweek slowly released the bundle of fabric, his fingers stretching out to lay flat over his beating heart. He closed his eyes and tried to count the number of beats as silenced washed over them.

“Heh.” Nichole smiled. “I think you should lay back down. It’s been a really long day.” She rubbed his back gently. “Just take a deep breath and relax.”

“Okay.” Tweek scanned Nichole’s face for concern and reassurance. “You’re right, it’s possible that I’ve gone completely out of mind. Stars never talked to me before.”

“Hormones do that to people.” Nichole tried to explain. “I mean anyone can smell that you’re both interested in each other.” The smile on her face grew. “Do you know how rare it is for an alpha to be triggered by an omega’s rut? A one and a trillion chance, nearly impossible.”

“But not quite impossible.” Tweek felt a smile tug at his lips. “Warriors are fans of the impossible life.” He rose to his feet. “That being said, I can’t watch Craig suffer like this.”

“Those sound like fighting words, Tweek.” Nichole raised a brow.

“They are. So don’t try and stop me.” Tweek took off running towards the entrance of the cave. “I don’t want to fight anymore of my friends.” 

“Tweek come back!” Nichole shouted. “Don’t act like total love sick fool!” She bellowed out more insults that Tweek didn’t feel like comprehending. “Just know when sunrise hits the peak of your heat will be over. You’ll go back to being sad horny and insecure. So don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Regret? Craig had once told Tweek that there was no such thing as regret. Regret was just as fake as giving a fuck or pretending to actually have feelings. It was as fake as that dead girl they saw by the river. Once living and breathing, but now washed away by the sands of time. If anyone actually wanted to regret they had to act fast, because memories fade away too fast. All the variables had to be just right.

“Alpha!” Tweek shouted his mating call into the woods. “Alpha! Alpha!” He leaped over branches and piles of leaves. The stars twinkled above, illuminating a bright path over wet grass. Flowers rubbed against his ankles but their aroma couldn’t out do the sweet scent filling his nose. “Craig.”

The alpha was roped to a sturdy tree, his shoulders heaved as his lustful blue eyes stole a glance upwards. “Omega.” Craig flashed his razor sharp teeth.

“Hnn?” Token grunted, peeking an eye open from his slumber. “You shouldn’t wander in the woods alone. It can be dangerous out here.” He lazily stood up. “Did Nichole or Clyde send you out here to get me?”

“Yes.” Tweek lied. “Nichole said something about spiders in the food supply.”

“Oh shit!” Token’s face lit up with alarm. “We have to get back.” He looked ready to drag Tweek behind him, but a snarl from Craig froze his movements. “Just follow behind closely, alright?”

Tweek gave a nod and Token took off. He waited a few seconds before crawling over to cup Craig’s face. The alpha’s eyes seemed to widen with confusion and alarm at the gentle way the omega stroked his blood stained cheeks.

“Craig, it’s okay. Shh... Shh...” Tweek whispered, trying to calm Craig’s abnormal growling. He rubbed his wrist against the alpha’s scent glands. "It feels better having an omega by your side.”

“Most Omega’s stink.” Craig tilted his neck to the side, his lips moving against Tweek’s arm when he spoke. “You don’t.” His breathing seemed to sound better as he took in more of Tweek’s scent. “But you’d smell better if you smelled like me.”

“Possessive alpha much?”

“You’re the one who came to help me.”

“So? You were the one whimpering.”

“Tell me why you came.” Craig yanked his body as close to Tweek’s as possible, until the restraints tightened unbearably on his skin. “Why you don’t run from a dangerous alpha like me?” His eyes flickered with an unnameable emotion as he seemed to study the omega.

“I…” Tweek gulped, his knees buckled. He wanted someone to wrap his legs around, kiss him and hold him. He wanted warm hands caressing his bruised body and swollen nipples. He wanted someone...he wanted Craig to tell him what a valiant warrior he was for taking his cock so well. 

“Answer me, omega.” Craig growled against Tweek’s flesh, sending vibrations up his spine.

“Gah! I couldn’t stop feeling bad about you being chained up out here!” Tweek flinched, pulling away. He grit his teeth. “I mean, this is a death wish.” His hands fell on the vines he entangled together to make rope. He didn’t really know how to make rope, it was sloppily slapped together. He was sure anyone could ju—

“I can break free anytime I wanted to.” Craig turned his head to look at the rope wrapped around his wrist. “But you already knew that and you still came.” The ends of his lips twitched. “I don’t know if that makes you suicidal or just fucking crazy.”

“Neither. I’ve seen the galaxy in your eyes. The way the stars dance for you. There is no trickery behind that.” Tweek dropped his ass down in Craig’s lap. “I need your help.” His hands pulled on the restraints, and Craig’s eyes flickered almost daring him to rip them off.

“You said never to help you again.” Craig reminded him. He settled his blank face on Tweek, his tongue dancing over his sharp teeth.

“Well, you._ . _.” Tweek took a long breath to ease the pulsing heat reverberate from the base of his belly. “That was before.” He brought a hand up to run down the side of Craig’s face, snagging on a few strands of hair and the back of his ear. “You smell delicious. The closest thing I have to coffee.”

“Get your winter berries.” Craig said dully.

“I was only using them because before y-“

“Nothing has changed.”

“That’s not true!”

“I don’t want a mate. I really don’t. I’ll just fuck you, Tweek. Damn it! Do you want that?”

“I don’t mind fighting. I really don’t. But...we can only fight this together.” Tweek salivated. He felt empty. He wanted to be fucked, _ now _. “So if that means—”

“I gave you so many times to run away and you just keep staying with me.” A suppressed chuckle came from Craig’s chest. “I tie myself down to hide myself from the world and you track me_ literally _ to stay on my dick. I don’t understand you.” He tugged on the restraints as if taking out his rage on them was the next best thing to punching. “You told me you wanted to survive! You looked me dead in the eye and told me you didn’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to kill me.” Tweek felt Craig’s wrist brush against his twitching fingers. He counted his racing pulse, feeling how fast Craig’s heart was beating, feeling how unhinged Craig was becoming. “If you were, you would be fighting so hard to stay sane.” He traced his long nails over the vines, ready to slice them in half. 

“Don’t search for something that’s not there.” Craig scooped up Tweek’s hands.

The stars’ shine caught green eyes. “Alpha.” Tweek moved his hips against Craig’s hardness. “Why would I?” He threw his head back to howl at the moon. “Alpha, feels so good.” A sly smirk crossed his lips as he leaned forward to moan into Craig’s ear. “Feels so big…”

“You dirty little…” Craig bit his own tongue as his face grew red with embarrassment. “You’re shameless!”

“Only for you.” Tweek rubbed his hips together. “I’ll let you dry hump against me. Then we can both—” The sound of vines snapping halted his mouth.

“Omega, listen to me.” Craig rubbed over Tweek’s flesh as if to stop the trembling of his bones. “Listen good because I’m only going to say this once,” He took an uneasy breath. One Tweek recognized was similar to the way he was breathing before—a wheezing pain as love sickness tightened in your chest. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“I was just…I didn’t...the stars made me.” Tweek babbled a few words. He choked on his spit as Craig dipped a thumb over the wet spot of his pants, spreading the slick he found over his thighs.

“I’m not joking. You’re playing with a meteor.” Craig’s expression grew unreadable. “An out of control meteor, that your gravity keeps pulling in.” He moved his hands over the swell of Tweek’s ass, digging in possessively. “I want to grip your hips and collide our two galaxies together. I want to create supernovas, from the touch of our lips. I want to eat you up, like a larger galaxy does to a smaller one, ripping it apart until it’s scattered and helplessly depending on the black hole at its heart to keep beating.”

Tweek could almost feel Craig throbbing inside him. His thick cock dragging against him, thrusting in and out. Craig was so much taller than him and no doubt their naked bodies would feel so good tangled up together.

“I don’t know why I feel like this.” Craig pierced his lips as if trying to reflect on everything. “I don’t know if it’s passion... Hell, maybe I’m as bad as those sick bastards that I hate.” He shook his head, pushing Tweek out his lap. 

“Alpha.” Tweek stared at the wide, wet spot over Craig’s groin. He knew it was from him, it was his slick that had soaked through to the Alpha’s skin. The shape of his large cock was barely concealed beneath it. _ God damn…how the heck would that even fit inside him? _ He felt his heart hit his throat.

“I know.” Craig pinned Tweek to the ground. “You’re so ready for my cock.” He forced Tweek’s legs towards his chest and braced his hip, keeping his ass pushed up. “Presenting all wet for me.”

The scent of rut and desire welled another wave of slick up inside of Tweek. He groaned helplessly, feeling awkward in the air constricting position. He felt a breeze hit his lower region as Craig lowered his pants.

“You really get off on aggressive shit.” Craig thumbed a bead of slick. “I bet you actually like when I’m rough with you.” He bit at the reddened tips of Tweek’s ears, until he drew blood. “You liked when I punched you, choked you, and slammed you to the ground.” His tongue slipped around the bleeding cartilage. “You like me brutal, that’s why you tolerate me.” 

“Araghh…” Tweek tried to grip Craig’s arm, digging through a layer of cloth and sweat. Tears hit his eyes at the realization he couldn’t wrap his hands around the muscle. “No… it’s not that I like it.”

“Good, you shouldn’t even get to enjoy this.” Craig pressed his clothed erection to Tweek’s entrance. “This is all your fault.” He pounded his hardness against him, “and you’re making things worse by fucking with my head and my emotions.”

“I...I know how it seems but...” Tweek struggled for air, as his brain went blank. “I’m not trying to. I really…” His voice cracked, as Craig’s scent eased his body into submission. “Please, don’t be rough with me. It’ll be my first time!” 

“That’s why you smell so good.” Craig shoved his nose in the crook of Tweek’s neck, dragging his tongue over his hot sticky skin. “You taste good, too.” He moved a hand under Tweek’s shirt to feel the swell of his chest. “You’re untainted by any filthy alpha. I’m the first to touch you.”

“I want you to be the only alpha to ever touch me.” Tweek groaned.

“Watch your mouth omega.” Craig dragged his sharp teeth over Tweek’s throat. “Bold request like that can be arranged.” He thumbed over Tweek’s nipples, flicking them back and forth like a joystick. 

Tweek could barely howl, it was getting difficult to form words. “I don’t mind, because it’s you. If it was anyone else...” He looked Craig straight in the eyes. “I’d—”

“Kill them.” Craig concluded the sentence for him. “If any other alpha touches you, I’ll kill them.” He removed his hands and wiped blood from his lips. “There only needs to be one freak among the two of us.” He rolled over allowing Tweek to go free.

Tweek took in a lungful of air, thankful that he was no longer being crushed. He pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt. For a few seconds, when Craig pinned him down...he was actually scared. But this is what he wanted…So why?

“If you’re serious about this.” Craig rubbed Tweek’s back in an attempt to relax him. “Give me time to think on it, I don’t want to lose the connection between us.”

“Aragah! What?” Tweek felt his face heated up with shame. He bet Craig knew. Craig probably saw the fear in his eyes and retreated. “How much time do you need?”

Craig shrugged.

“To-tomorrow, maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Tonight?”

“You can’t rush these things.”

Tweek felt his hole clench around nothing as a rock sank in the pit of his stomach. “I’m not trying to.” He began to anxiously scratch at his skin, unable to bring himself to properly explain all his feelings.

“You’re such a strong willed omega.” Craig flashed a smile. “I like that. So hold on strong for me.”

“Oh-okay..ngh…” Tweek groaned. He felt like Craig had unfairly teased him and couldn’t help but feel so embarrassed by the sounds falling from his lips. He placed both hands over his mouth as Craig snuggled against him.

“Thanks for coming to help me.” Craig rubbed his scent over Tweek’s scent gland. “This all I can do for now.” His blue eyes softened as he nuzzled the nape of Tweek’s neck. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Tweek mumbled, swooning to Craig’s scent. He’d wait for Craig to finish thinking, even if it took forever. He’d follow Craig from the shadows of the past to the hope of tomorrow. 

“What was that, omega?”

“Ah! Ye-Yes! Thank you!”

“Do you want me to hold you?”

“Yes.”

Tweek melted into Craig’s warm embrace. Craig laid on his side, resting his head on his elbow while his other arm hugged around Tweek’s hips. A low purring sound was heard that made Tweek’s toes curl, as he snuggled closer to the source of the sound, vibrating from Craig’s chest.

A stupid smile wouldn’t wipe away from his face. He felt so calm. So safe. So...Happy? One of his hands laced up with Craig’s. It was possible he was just high off euphoria any omega in a heat gets when around an alpha. Maybe Nichole was right and he was just playing games with himself. What if this would be all over after sunrise? What if this was the first and last time Craig would ever hold him like this? _ The first and last time Craig ever held Tweek like he loved him. _

Tweek felt his bottom lip quiver and held desperately to Craig’s hand. He prayed that this moment would last and daylight would never come, for Craig to hold him close to his heart forever. It was selfish and maybe that made him mean for wanting to tie Craig to his side.

They laid there together. Hot, horny and touching just little enough to not be considered fucking. They were safest in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a super awesome day!~Mel


	6. Steal the moon, the sun, and the stars. Just for him to be mine.

Daybreak had hit the sky a few hours ago, and sunlight streaked through his Tweek’s blond hair. He yawned, narrowing his eyes trying to view through the bushes the entrance of the cave. He took notice of Clyde.

“Oh fuck. Why’d they give a lethal weapon to him?” Craig said.

Tweek assumed Craig also noticed Clyde keeping guard. The alpha had a home-made bow and arrow. The branch used didn’t look too weak for a bow, the arrows and sharp rock on the end, looked like it might end someone’s life.

Tweek felt his foot slip at the vivid picture of the arrow impaling his skull. The loud crunching of leaves, must have startled Clyde because his expression changed to one ready to kill.

“Who...who is it?” Clyde took aim with a bow and arrow. 

“It’s me.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand to steady him.

“Who?”

“It’s ME!”

“Don’t move me, how do I know it’s you?”

“Clyde.” Craig dragged Tweek through the bushes and into the clearing. “You just stay on your same shit every fucking day. Don’t you ever get tired of being a complete dumb ass?”

“It’s called being an intellectual dumb ass.” Clyde lowered the weapon. “Plus it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Who else do you know who talks like me?”

“No one. That’s why I assumed the worst.”

Tweek withheld a snicker. Craig raised his middle finger, as they walked past the entrance and deeper into the cave. 

“Guess what the cat dragged in?” Clyde announced following behind them. 

Tweek slumped over to allow, Craig to unhook from his arm and sit near Token by the fire.

“So?” Nichole greeted Tweek with a smile and a bowl of soup.

“We didn’t.” Tweek shrugged, sitting beside Craig. The adrenaline had died off not too long ago. He was now sad, horny, and too scared to really do anything. His hands wrapped around the bowl, taking it from Nichole thankfully.

“Good boy.” Nichole’s face radiated with glee. She took a bowl and scooped a spoonful from the pot boiling over the fire. She handed the hot soup to Craig. “You too, good boy.” 

“I was the one who consciously made the conscious choice.” Craig said.

Tweek gazed down at the odd green soup bubbling in the bowl. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so infatuated with Craig? Could it be he was searching for a glimmer of himself among Craig’s layers of heavy baggage? His green eyes reflected in blue, for a few seconds Craig’s eyes looked dark as a midnight sky.

“What?” Craig still sounded tired, despite waking up about three hours ago.

“Noth—ngh—ing.” Tweek focused his sight back on the ground beneath his feet.

“Bullshit.” Craig said. “You were staring at me like you were expecting lasers to shoot out my eyes.”

Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but felt a nudge at his rib cage. He looked up to see Clyde. The sunlight made the boy’s brown hair looked like a poorly thrown together bird’s nest.

“Don’t talk about it.” Clyde raised a hand up as if to block the rest of the pack from reading his lips. “Craig will never admit it. He’ll just grunt or ignore you all together. It will only make you end up feeling bad.”

Tweek felt his face get hot. Clyde was referring to, ‘_ it _’ as feelings he had for Craig.

“You’re both really bold to talk shit when I’m right beside you.” Craig said.

“What? You’d think I trash talk my best bud like that?” Clyde grinned from one ear to the other. “I’m putting in a good word for ya.” He slugged Craig in the shoulder.

“Don’t do anything for me, not after you just tried to kill me.” Craig kept his head forward, not bothering to notice his childhood friend. “I don’t take kindly to two faces.”

“That’s a load of crap and you know it. Crap so hot that if I put it in my hands, I might be able to feel them again.” Clyde shivered.

“Haha!” Nichole laughed. “See this is why we invited into our pack Clyde.”

“Oh, not because I was a good fighter or nothing.” Clyde’s face deflated.

“Nah, that was just a perk.” Token patted Clyde's back.

Clyde grinned, adoration flooding his features. He straightened up, rolled his shoulders back, and leaned into Token’s touch.

“Well you make me sick.” Craig said. “You think it’s easy. It must be. So easy for Clyde to say what he wants and not be afraid of the consequences.”

“Duh!” Clyde threw up his hands. “Say what you need to say Craig. You only live once! Do you want to die with all your feelings balled up inside you? Feelings that could really mean something to someone.” He shook his head as if unable to comprehend his friend’s reasoning. “Lost actions that were never taken because you were too pussy.”

Craig brought the bowl to his mouth and tilted it back. The blank expression on his face speaking more than his words ever could.

“We’re going to escort you guys to Wendy’s pack.” Token looked at Tweek and Craig. “But I don’t mind letting having y’all hang around with us.”

Craig lowered the bowl. “You forget about how I almost killed you?”

“Clyde thinks you were just misguided and mad about Tweek. No one really got hurt.” Token stared into the crackling fire. “So consider the offer.”

“No.” Craig spoke the plea so softly, that Tweek was sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t pressed against his chest.

“Ngh... What was that?” Tweek glanced up to see uneasiness on Craig’s face. 

“Nothing. I was thinking about stars.”

“You’re always thinking about stars. What do you do, have a daily conversation with the moon?”

“I hate the moon.” Craig slammed a fist into the ground and Tweek almost jumped out of his own skin.

“But before you were cupping the moon like you wanted to hold it and—”

“The moon is backing away from us an inch and a half each year. The moon isn’t real with me.” Craig flung dirt into the fire. The flames flared up violently to parade shadows over his face. “It’s going to spiral out of orbit and leave us all to die someday.”

Tweek sipped his soup faster. That sounded about right for Craig to say...the moon doesn’t care. So Craig doesn’t care about the moon.

“That won’t happen for a long time.” Token knitted his eyebrows together. “Not in our life time or our kid’s or our great great great grandkids. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“They won’t be able to view the moon the same.” Craig sat back down and almost sounded like he was pouting. “Once something leaves, it’s never the same. There’s no point in coming back, because whatever connection is gone.” His tone changed to one less dry and more concerned. “The moon will lose connection with the earth.”

“That’s the lamest excuse ever.” Tweek said. Anger bubbled up inside him for a few seconds...why was Craig getting all upset over the moon? It was just a stupid space rock. He should remind him that the moon did nothing but pull the tides; couldn’t even shine on it’s own.

“It’s the truth.” Craig shifted over to view the fire. He watched the wood burn to ashes. “That’s not always beautiful as death.”

Tweek shook his head. He didn’t think pain was beauty. He didn’t think Craig really believed it either. They were just hopeless. That was all. Besides, if the moon and stars or the big river in the sky...whatever, if it really _ did _connect him to Craig, that meant something.

* * *

A tall wall separated the freaks from the rest of humanity. The only things that could escape were normal, like the water dripping from above as the icicles on the camera lenses melted. The large surveillance camera serving as a reminder the world was always watching. Who knew what they were watching for? More than likely it was amusement. But maybe there was someone watching, who didn’t judge. Maybe they wouldn’t see alphas and omegas as freaks, but enlighten themselves to see people. 

A person.

Someone just like them, discarded by society. Someone who bled red, cried, and felt pain. Someone— imperfect and human.

Tweek looked at the cameras. He gave a little wave, like used to do on the Walmart security cams when he was younger. _ Hello, mom. Your valiant warrior is on TV. _He wondered if his mom was watching or if she was too busy making funeral plans.

“I hate coming over to the north gate. I feel so exposed.” Nichole covered her body as if the cameras had x-ray vision. 

The camera could only capture their emotions: raw, powerful, heartfelt. The screen reflected their sorrows and broadcast their troubles for everyone to see.

“We won’t be here long. Craig and Tweek just want to trade for some supplies.” Token lead them forward towards two twisted trees, where a girl with bright fiery hair stood in the center. She stood tall and erect as if she had been planted and grown from the cold tundra.

“What brings you back here?” The female alpha clutched a spear by her side. “You know the rules, one trade per pack. Once you leave the trading territory you can’t come back.”

“Red.” Token’s shoulders drooped. He gestured to Tweek and Craig. “It’s not for us. It’s for th-”

“I’ve come to claim what was rightfully mine.” Clyde held his hand out, like a prince charming awaiting a princess. “Can you please, send Bebe up he-hmm?” Nichole’s hand clasped over Clyde’s mouth.

“He’s sorry. His brain isn’t fully together yet.” Nichole said.

“Bebe doesn’t want you.” Red’s mouth curved into a frown. “She’s spending her heat with Wendy.” She thrust her spear outwards to the vast forest awaiting their exploration. “Now leave.”

“I just want to trade with Wendy.” Craig spoke up. His tone indicated that he was getting real tired of Clyde and all his bullshit, or maybe he was just pissed off from the comment made earlier.

“And who are you?” Red tilted her head up, the tinfoil helmet on her head sparkled in the sunset. She looked like a dragon slayer from medieval times, ready to slaughter any beast who goes against her will.

“Craig.” Craig pulled at the dog tag around his neck, showing his ID.

“Craig.” Red repeated the name from her amber covered lips. She sniffed the air to take in his scent. The unique smell led her brown eyes to meet green ones. “He’s with you?”

Tweek gnawed on his bottom lip and dug his heels into the dirt. He looked at their footprints they left together, two pairs of shoes, one size 10 and another around size 14. It was their own mark left on the earth. A sign that they existed once. A sign that would soon corrode just like their life spans.

“He can answer that himself.” Craig said.

Red blinked as her lips puckered. She seemed unsure if that’s something you can stab someone for.

“Ngh… I’m Craig’s friend.” Tweek felt the aching in his heart spread to his head. He was just Craig’s friend. He should be happy with that. _ He was happy with that. _

“Alright. Craig and…” Red gave Tweek a once over, as if sizing him up. “Craig’s friend.” The title rolled off her tongue like poison drips from a snake’s fangs. It sank deep into Tweek’s flesh and he tried not to scratch at his ears to pull the nasty tone out.

Tweek grit his teeth. Breathe. Just breathe. She can’t judge him. She can’t talk about him. She doesn’t even know him. Any presumptions don’t mean shit, she’s just a brainwashed alpha who thinks…

“You should be careful.” Red flipped her long hair, a few strands caught in the wind. “You’re still in a heat and there are a lot of female alpha’s around our territory. Not saying you couldn’t handle them, but you don’t seem like the kind to strike a girl.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“But Craig might hit her for you.” Red rolled her eyes, signalling that the cuts and bruises on Craig’s and Tweek’s bodies weren’t going unnoticed. There was still battle scars from their fight with each other, and some of them would probably remain permanently. “So here's a word of warning,” She moved over from guarding the territory’s entrance. “Don’t screw with Wendy. She’ll give you hell for it.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Craig shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. “Unlike Clyde, I can keep my dick in my pants.”

Clyde managed to pin Nichole’s hands up. He opened his mouth to shout, “If ya see Bebe, put in a good word for me! Tell her the offer will always be on the table. I’ll chase her to the ends of time, to the ends of the earth.”

“You’re trying to sound romantic but you just sound like a stalker.” Token put an arm around Clyde to reassure Red. “He’s with me and Nichole now. We’ll keep him out of trouble.”

“Alright…” Red wrinkled her brow. She shifted back into position as Craig and Tweek walked past the entrance. “If he comes around here again, singing love songs off key with a broken speaker, that’s your head.”

“Hehe, really? I’m sure the tv viewers loved that.” Token let out an awkward chuckle. “We’ll wait here, guys. Don’t take too long.” He gave a wave, barely noticeable as darkness swept across the sky.

Tweek waved back. He pressed his head against Craig’s chest and heard a low growl from his throat. “You okay?”

“It stinks.” Craig wrinkled his nose as if he was walking through a trash dump rather than a forest.

The space that Wendy had claimed for her Girl Gang territory was much larger than any alpha Tweek had seen so far. Nichole had be correct. This Wendy was a very dangerous person.

“Different omegas and alphas give out different smells.” Tweek really didn’t like the smell either. All day anything that didn’t smell remotely like Craig made his stomach churn.

“I never really cared enough to notice.” Craig stopped by a little stand with the sign advertising: Come trade!

There were various knickknacks, snacks, and household items spread all over the wooden stand. A girl, who had been watching them walk over, nodded as a greeting. She gestured to her dog tag—Wendy Testaburger.

“Nice hat.” Wendy shuffled her inventory, as if making room for the hand knitted Peruvian masterpiece on Craig’s head. “That might fetch you a few things.”

“The hat’s not on the market.”

“I’ve never seen anyone walk all the way here empty handed. Most people at least manage to pick up some herbs or a few berries.” Wendy eloquently placed her hands on the table. She leaned forward as if whispering a secret between the three of them. “You are both aware, this is a trading stand, right?”

“Yes.” Craig said.

“We’re not stupid.” Tweek could tell by the sassy slow arch of her eyebrows, Wendy didn’t believe a word out of their mouths.

He caught sight of a lighter nestled beside a bag of candy corn. They would need it tonight, if they didn’t plan on joining up with Token and his crew. They would also need, food, bottles of water, and...well it wasn’t a need, more of a want. Next wave of his heat, he wanted something soft that smelled like Craig. He wanted to bury his face in the object and rub his hips together. His head turned to view a container of instant coffee. Damn that shit would taste terrible, but he needed it.

“What do you have to trade then?” Wendy peeved, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t like wasting time. We’re in a trade war right now, with a boy gang who thinks they steal our customers.” She drummed her things on the table, the tapping reminding Tweek of the second hand moving rapidly on a clock.

“We don’t have anything else physical, but information is just as good.” Craig said.

Tweek couldn’t help but notice how Craig flashed his sharp teeth at Wendy. He wondered if the alpha did it because he was pissed off or if he really was having trouble saying sentences with the new set of teeth to accompany his braces.

“You have intel that will help me?” Wendy sounded like she was holding back a cruel laugh. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. “I highly doubt you know something I don’t. You have a minute to prove me otherwise.” It was a threat, plain and simple. It didn’t make any difference at all that the threat was coming out of pretty, glossed, full lips.

Craig glared at her. “How about I tell you the information and you can decide how much it’s worth.”

“That sounds fair.”

“The North Star is the brightest star in the sky.” Craig pointed at the twinkling star, outshining all the others. It always seemed like the call of nighttime was on Craig’s side. The stars always there when he needed them to make a mesmerizing entrance. “Follow that, to head north. It will help you navigate.”

“Have you forgotten my territory is the farthest north?”

“But if you know where the north star is, you know where all the other directions are. You know that, you can prepare to attack your enemies.”

“Do you do believe everything based off stars and shit?” Wendy’s smirk flashed, shining and beautiful and so very cruel. Her eyes dashed over to see Tweek’s deadlocked on the container of instant coffee. An amused glint hit her eyes, _ “Don’t you wish? _”

“Yes.” Craig lowered his hand, his fingertips brushing over various items spread on the table. “Everything is connected to space.” His hands wrapped around a mechanical pencil, his thumb moved to pump out lead from the tip. “Even this pencil. Lead comes from any form rock, since it’s just an element.”

“Don’t touch the merchandise.” Wendy grabbed Craig’s wrist.

Craig shrugged. Tweek noticed his other hand slipping around a smooth thin object—the lighter. Nimble fingers slipped the small fire starter into the sleeve of his jacket. Then they spread out to snag around a bottle of water.

“My bad. I just wanted to give an example of how, hypothetically you can get lead from an asteroid.” Craig held his hand outwards as if handing the pencil back to Wendy, before dropping it near her lap. “Fuck!” He said, eyes widening.

“Ugh. This is why I tell people not to touch stuff.” Wendy bent down to pick up the fallen object.

Craig used his newly free hand to snag another bottle of water. He shoved both hands in his jacket pocket, tucking the items away for safekeeping.

“Are you crazy?” Tweek’s eye twitched. He was sure they both had agreed that being on Wendy’s bad side was a death wish.

Craig ignored him and stole a bag of chips. He handed the bag out to Tweek.

“This a crazy idea.” Fear crawled up Tweek’s spine. “Insane.” His eyes glued to Wendy searching the grass for the lost pencil. “It doesn’t even make sense.”

“Are ya going to help me or not?” Craig snatched a tactical knife from the table. 

“Of course.” Tweek took the bag of chips and shoved it under his shirt. “But everything won’t fit.”

“This is the last thing. Trust me, spa—”

Wendy sat back up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the table. She rearranged the items, mentally she looked like she was doing a recount. She probably noticed something was different. Shit.

“So how many items can I get?” Craig asked.

“One.” Wendy’s tone signalled she was distraught. The confidence seemed drained from her voice as her fingers tapped against each other as if restarting back with, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… to count her things.

“I’ll take the blanket.” Craig pointed to a blanket neatly folded up beside the packs of cigarettes.

“I thought you wanted to get weed.” Tweek said. He had seen a zip-lock bag full of weed resting near a bottle opener.

“I did. But you’re nesting.” Craig took the blue blanket from Wendy and handed it to Tweek. “Try to be comfortable or whatever.” He turned his head away, mumbling under his breath. “I don’t want you to be in such a helpless state again.”

“Heh, Craig.” Tweek blushed, hugging the soft blanket close to cover the little smile on his face. He sniffed the covers, a cinnamon like fragrance tickled his nose. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Craig turned away from the trading table. He encouraged Tweek to hurry up and shuffle his feet a little faster to avoid being caught.

Tweek picked up his feet. He willed his footsteps to sound light like Craig’s instead of dragging behind so heavy and guiltily. He can’t believe he was doing this. Why was he doing this?

“Hold it.” Wendy’s voice boomed as she rose to her feet.

Tweek and Craig stopped dead in their tracks.

“I’m missing some stuff.” Wendy circled them slowly, stopping behind Tweek’s back and leaning in to press her glossy lips to the tip of his left ear. “I wonder why.” 

“That’s not our problem.” Craig said, contempt dripped from his tongue. He pulled Wendy back by her long hair, delivering a nonverbal warning of, don’t get all up on Tweek.

“It really is, because you see,” A grin flickered over Wendy’s lips as she circled to stand in front of them again. “I don’t take kindly to being played a fool.” She snapped her fingers and shadows seemed to come alive in the darkness.

A swarm of girls surrounded them.

“You can surrender now.” Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. Blood stained the once nice white satine and dyed it the color of death. “Die rather peacefully.” A few of her goons advanced forward, their weapons sparkling in the moonlight. “Or fight back and still die, but rather painfully.” The grin on her face grew ten times its original size.

“Nobody took shit from you, crazy bitch.” Craig spat out the lie. He stomped on her sneakers, prompting a howl from her throat. Out of his coat sleeve a knife slipped into his hand. “Tweek!”

Tweek grabbed the knife, holding the sharp blade outwards and charged forward. A few screams filled his ears, but no warm blood splattered against his face. Most people jumped out of the way when he saw the two of them barreling towards them.

“Stop them!” Wendy shouted.

“Just keep running to the exit.” Craig punched a bitch in her eye socket. He held a steady arm around Tweek for support.

“I’m ngh...trying!” Tweek dragged both of their bodies through the snow. The twisted trees were so close and so was Red awaiting them with her spear. Nightfall could only do so much to cloak their movements.

“You step out of here. You die.” Red tightened her hold on the weapon.

“Craig, Tweek! There’s another way.” Clyde shouted from the exit. “Run to the west. If you cut through the bushes to the west you’ll be fine.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Red snapped. She was about to launch herself forward before Nichole put her in a headlock.

“I have no idea what madness y'all unleashed.” Nichole’s arms strained against Red’s neck. “But get the hell out of here.” The non-lethal end of Red’s spear knocked against her stomach. It sent the girl into a coughing fit. “We’ll hold them off.”

Token nodded in agreement. “We’ll meet up elsewhere.” He kicked Red to the ground, allowing Nichole time to catch her breath.

Tweek zigzagged off in another direction. His foot stubbed against something and he bit his bottom lip to prevent harsh words from falling out his mouth. The itching pain made his leg throb and it lagged behind the other. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right...Right?

The earth dropped from below Tweek’s right foot and his face hit the dirt. The ground beat him up from all directions. They both tumbled down a little incline. 

Craig cussed out each rock that hit his body. “Damn fucking nostalgia.” He pumped his fist in an attempt to fight gravity itself. “Why do we keep doing this?”

Unlike last time, Tweek wasn’t terrified for his life. He slapped his forehead with his hand and busted out in a fit of laughter. “Haha! Maybe we just keep falling for each other.” His body crashed against a snow bank.

Craig landed on top of him. “No.” He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “You just do crazy random shit.” His eyes gazed up at the sky as if thanking the heavens above for not breaking his neck.

Tweek wasn’t about to confess that falling was an accident. “We got away didn’t..ngh... we?” He wiped dirt and leaves from his hair. “They’ll never look over here. It’s like what Kenny thought before when he us falling, something like how’d we survive, right?”

Craig blinked owlishly, his mind seemed transported to another world as he stared up at space.

“We should let Nichole and them know we’re still good. So the—”

“Do you know why I love stars?” Craig stood as if to shower himself in space dust. “Stars can never abandon you. They won’t hurt you. Even in the daylight, they’re still shining, we just can’t see them.” The twinkling space rocks danced in his pupils, as he outstretched a finger to trace the shape of the stars. “They shine on for everyone’s enjoyment and never ask for anything in return.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. It all made sense now. The reason why Craig allowed him to hang around, why Craig worried about if he was coming back, why Craig freaked out about his near-encounter with death, why Craig hated the moon, why Craig didn’t care about anything, why Craig wanted someone to be real with him, why Craig purred when he held him, why Craig was so attached to an old hat—Craig Tucker had abandonment issues.

All this time, Tweek had been concerned about getting attached to Craig, when it was really the other way around. Craig was attached to him.

“Craig, I’m not going to join them.” Tweek reached a finger out. His arm was a lot shorter in comparison to Craig’s, his fingers a bit smaller, but the sincerity in his voice just as strong. “I want to adventure with you a little bit longer.”

“Don’t say stupid things. Your heat will hit again and so will my rut.” Craig turned towards him. “Do you remember anything at all from last night?”

“Awe, like how you’re supposed to be so dangerous but snuggled up next to me like a little kitten?”

“No. The other part, omega.”

“I’m not just an omega! I’m your friend! Real friends have your back and won’t abandon you!”

“I know. That’s why I ne—” Craig bit his tongue. “I want to…” His hand balled into a fist. “I’m not afraid of the yearning and burning feeling inside my chest. I just know it’s dangerous.”

“I’m tired of you saying that! Who told you, you were dangerous? The same people who never gave a fuck about you? You knocked sense into me, Craig. You showed me that it’s okay to reflect on the past, but I have to finally move on.” Tweek put a hand on Craig’s fist. He squeezed the bruised knuckles. “Your mom abandoned you, and maybe you feel like your adoptive parents did too by leaving you here, but that’s not your fault.”

Craig unclenched his fist.  
  


“You’re not a dangerous freak. None of us really are. Butters showed me that nothing is wrong with giving into instinct encoded in our DNA...ngh... and Nichole had a point that when people start killing others, that’s what makes them freaks. But I mean...you were only going to kill to protect me and, tha-”

“Fuck the scientist.” Craig said.

“Yup.”

“Fuck the doctors.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck my birth mom.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the only thing in my fucked up universe that I care about.” Craig yanked Tweek closer. He breathed heavily, like a wounded soldier trying to escape from a battlefield. “I can’t stand that. I want to punch you. I want to punch you in the lips with my lips.”

“Do it.” Tweek tried to ignore the enamored sensation flooding his body from his heart. “Kiss your star.” His voice cracked as Craig’s lips lowered near his own.

Their mouths met to share a brief moment of warmth. It wasn’t deep. It wasn’t passionate. They kissed like a supernova in space. Silent, wild, and uncontrollable. A burst of aesthetic colors illuminated a cosmic stellar explosion from their connection. Both their minds filled with only wishful hopes, that the other’s lips would linger against their own for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are good boys, so Santa is going to give them exactly what they want for Christmas. (>//o//<) Thanks for reading, this story is coming to an end soon! Have a wonderful day!~Mel


	7. Stars only shine in the darkness, so can't leave him behind. Take his hand; hold it closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long do we have until your heat starts back?” Craig asked.
> 
> “Don’t know.” Tweek felt his fingers twitch. “How long till your rut?”
> 
> “I’m not worried about it.” Craig yawned. “You’re here.” He nuzzled Tweek’s mating mark. “I won’t let you leave me. You’re mine now, honey. My own piece of the universe.”
> 
> There was a new possessiveness in Craig’s voice. It was pretty like a meteor shower, rich like the cosmos, but empty and lonely like Pluto itself.
> 
> “I’ll stay trapped in your gravity.” Tweek reached up to pat Craig’s head, wanting to signal it was alright. He was here. He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him again. “So get some sleep.”
> 
> “Alright.” Craig laid down, resting his head on the softest part of the blanket

They did it under the midnight sky. A blue blanket laid out under the large Oak tree in their territory. Moonlight drew shapes over their naked tangled up bodies. Craig looked so ethereal, almost Godly. Tweek lazy traced over the outlines as if checking to ensure everything wasn’t just a dream. Craig caught his hands and kissed his knuckles as if healing the bruising.

“It’s like, you’re soft and warm in all the right places.” Craig spoke against Tweek’s twitching fingertips. He thumbed at his palm, then wandered up his arm to draw pictures as if the moonbeams could bless anxious bones. “You’re like the closest thing I’ll get to touching a star.” He pressed the shaky hand to his cheek.

“Am I how you imagine it will be?” Tweek rubbed the acne bumps on Craig’s face. He wanted to connect all the dots and draw solar systems. He wanted to make heaven touch earth for Craig to pluck the stars from the ground. He wanted to give everything to…

“No.” Craig dragged his tongue over the crook of Tweek’s neck. “Space is the final frontier. You’re just here, honey.” He rubbed his nose against Tweek’s scent gland. 

“Ngh…?” Tweek trembled to Craig’s touch. 

Craig’s hands moved around Tweek’s rugged skin, squeezing and massaging. The touches provided water to put out the fire engulfing Tweek’s body. They were both needy and feverish and inexperienced. But neither of them feared exploration long as it was with each other.

“You smell like honey.” Craig’s face tinted with blush. He pressed a kiss on Tweek’s adam’s apple. “It smells good.” His lips laid a trail of gentle kisses up to Tweek’s nose, careful to not snag any skin on his braces.

_ Is it love? _Tweek didn’t know for sure. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He just wanted to enjoy Craig’s hands on his body, enjoy Craig’s smell, enjoy Craig’s company… He wanted to enjoy Craig.

“Can I?” Craig placed his hands on Tweek’s thighs, his nails digging into the skin as if he was trying to show self restraint.

Tweek bashfully spread his legs for Craig’s slender body to slip between them. He let out a groan as a single finger entered his leaking hole. The alien object stung like a bitch, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body.

“Damn, Tweek. You’re so wet.” Craig’s finger pulled out covered in slick. He rubbed his fingers against each other, the substance webbing together. “Does it hurt?” He looked at Tweek’s flustered face.

“Araagahh, y-yes.” Tweek squirmed against the blanket, his toes curling against the scrabble ends. “But not as bad as last time. The first round always hits the hardest. And in heats I want...I always I...I’m just...” He struggled to find words to describe his feelings. “I’m just not myself.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Craig used a hand to massage Tweek’s chest, while using his other to stick two fingers in Tweek’s tight little hole. “I’m going to help you this time.”

“But what if—?”

“Trust me.”

Tweek fought back another whine as Craig inserted a third finger. He felt his insides squeeze around the unfamiliar objects. His body kept vibrating with a strange nervous joy as he bucked his hips against Craig’s fingers. 

“Are you scared? You’re shaking so much.” Craig lowered his head closer to Tweek’s shoulder, the yellow fluff on top of his hat ticking reddened cheeks. “You need to relax, honey.”

“Gah! Okay! Okay!” Tweek took deep breaths. The last thing he wanted to do was turn Craig off. But the anticipation was killing him, and Craig’s fingers rubbing his insides were driving him nuts. “Everything feels so...ngh...I want you so bad.”

Craig’s pupils widened and his nostrils flared. “How bad?” He raised his knuckles to jerk up Tweek’s chin. “I need to know.”

“Really...ngh...bad, alpha.” Tweek gulped, under Craig’s gaze. The alpha’s eyes seemed to glow a bluish hue to contrast the starlight.

“Do you want me to _ fuck _ you?” Craig stroked Tweek’s insides, gliding his fingers in and out. 

The question was so stupid that Tweek couldn’t withhold an amused grin. People would always think fuck was so vulgar, such a bad thing. The action of raising up the middle finger or saying fuck off, all the times Craig did it before, Tweek hated being on the receiving end. But now Craig, was asking to do such a vulgar obscene deed, without all the negative backlash. 

“Is that your favorite word?” Tweek asked.

“It just might fucking be depending your answer.” Craig said. “I really like the many meanings of the word and the actions done by it.”

Tweek felt a grin spread across his face. Oh fuck. The word fuck always fucking molding feelings and provoking fucking action. Craig wanted to reduce it back to when the word made flesh, from tangled up bodies. 

It didn’t seem right or fair that Craig could remix a word like that. Why did Craig get to fuck up everyone? Why couldn’t he be like everyone else and hate the word, get mad at the word, punish people for saying the word?

“Omega,” Craig spoke with what sounded like rut induced impatience. “Do you want me to—”

“Fuck me.” Tweek released a shutting breath, “Stretch me out real good.” His hole twitched to adjust. “I...I don’t think it will fit.”

“I can put some of your slick on it.”

“Do that.”

Craig removed his fingers and placed them on his dick. His hand moved up and down, covering his length with a coat of hot sticky slick. A little pant escaped his lips, as his head tilted up to face the stars.

Tweek’s heart hit his throat. He was sure other alpha’s would find this task degrading and unfitting for them to prepare themselves for an omega. But here Craig was, being all worried and concerned over him. He moaned into the chilly air, as more slick pooled out of his hole.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put them back in soon, honey.” Craig paused, his emotionless tone was replaced by a growl from his throat. “No. I’ll put something much bigger in.”

Tweek reached his arms up to wrap around Craig’s neck, directing his gaze back down to him. “Touch yourself and look at me.” His mouth moved to pepper kisses on Craig’s face: his chin, his cheeks, his forehead.

Craig’s hand movement grew a bit faster. His eyes were half open but seeing nothing; his senses were filled with Tweek, his sweet scent, the exquisite feel of his skin and his body, the sounds he made, gasps and groans and addictive, high cries.

“I can't contain myself anymore.” Craig stared at the entrance to paradise between Tweek’s legs. “You drive me fucking crazy.” He lined his hardened cock up with the twitchy leaking hole.

“Good.” Tweek mumbled in an attempt to talk up courage. It was fine. It was okay. It was with Craig. “I want to drive you mad with desire. I choose you, Craig. I want to do this with you.”

“I want to do this with you, too.” Craig smiled. “Being here with you right now makes me soooo happy. You not wanting to leave makes me soooo happy.” He held tighter to Tweek’s shaking frame. “I want you to feel how happy you make me.”

“Yes—_ Ack!” _Tweek tensed up as Craig’s cock sank inside him. He whimpered, eyes getting trapped in a lustful gaze of blue. “Wa-wait…ngh...Craig. It’s too big.” His back arched with the sudden intrusion.

“It’s a lot. I know. I know. Shh…” Craig rocked Tweek’s body against his own, trying to relax the bundle of nerves resting against his pelvis. “You’re a warrior. _ My _warrior. You can take it.” A hand traced up the little curve of Tweek’s sides all the way to the organ fluttering in his rib cage.

Tweek panted loudly. He refused to have a panic attack over… on… whatever… Craig’s dick. His brain scrambled to make sense of it all as the emptiness inside him was being filled beyond its limits.

“Fuck.” Craig’s voice cracked, as his eyes widened. Tweek’s muscles were tense with pain, making them come together rather awkwardly. The fit was a little_ too _ snug. “Try to relax at least _ some, _Tweek.”

“Shut up! You don’t know how it feels.” Tweek looked down at the point of their connection. It didn’t look bad. It was wet and messy, just like the blanket below them soaked in slick and sweat. He chewed on his bottom lip, allowing his body to get adjusted. “I c-can do this.” He went out on a leap of faith. “Move.” He felt the eager buck of Craig’s hips and corrected, “Aragah! Slowly.”

Craig rolled his hips, dragging his cock against Tweek’s heated walls. He grunted at the agonizingly snail like movement, but didn’t speed up.

“You can go a bit faster and harder.”

Craig thrusted with a bit more power. This time an unnameable sound came from Tweek’s throat.

“Keep calm, relax…” Craig forced himself deeper into Tweek. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to fuck you so good.” He stroked the side of his face and whispered into his ear. “And you’re going to cum on my dick, like a good omega.”

Tweek whimpered loudly as his body instinctively attempted to curl up in protection. It hurt in an intimate way, burning his insides. But it felt so damn good, Craig jutting his hips back and forth, pounding his insides.

“O-Oh..._ oh _ Jesus! OH.” Tweek cried out, digging his untrimmed nails into Craig’s biceps.

“Tell me if it’s too much, honey.” Craig slammed into Tweek again. The little yellow truffle on his hat bounced back and forth with each hard thrust.

“Ah—Alpha—aaahhh! Just like that.” Tweek shouted with pleasure, as Craig’s dick nudged against his prostate. “Slow but powerful.”

Craig’s thrust were sloppy and nonrhythmic, and that drove Tweek into fucking him back. He was careful not to go too fast to where Tweek couldn’t match pace.

“Can you do me a favor and not scratch my back?” Craig asked.

“Can I...ngh...touch the hat?”

“Dude…”

“Please!” Tweek couldn’t help but be enamored by the object on Craig’s head. 

There was something hot about Craig fucking Tweek with only his hat on. Maybe it was because he could look up from seeing their bodies connecting to view a comforting face framed by blue frail threads with a truffle of yellow at the top.

Craig sighed in approval. Tweek moved his hands to rub the threads. He traced over the Peruvian patterns and twisted little strings up with his fingers. The actions brought their faces closer together, their lips tickling each other as their noses brushed.

Tweek delivered a long sweet kiss to Craig’s mouth. Craig shoved back inside him with a little bit more enthusiasm that sent him moaning. He struggled to contain his jitters, as his body rocked to Craig’s movements.

Craig caressed a hand up the back of Tweek’s thigh in reward for his courage. Tweek began to tremble slightly, but it died down at recognition of the gentleness. He returned to being calm as a rock, the only part of him fidgeting was his hands against the hat. The friction was hot and tense and uncomfortable all at once, and yet so fucking good.

“I’m so close.” Tweek bounced back against Craig. He could feel the alpha’s knot swelling at the base of his cock. It made his stomach churn with desire.

“Me too.” Craig growled into Tweek’s shoulder. “I almost don’t want to pull out. You’re wrapped around me...soooo wet and tight.” He squeezed Tweek’s ass, listening to the squelch of their bodies coming together. “It’s like you can’t get enough of me, honey.”

“I can’t! I can’t! I want you to mark me and...and...ngh...knot me.” Tweek’s breath came in short gasps with every sharp jab of Craig’s hips. He swallowed to keep from letting drool escape the corner of his lip. “Just do it.” He tilted his head to the side to better expose his scent gland.

“Are you serious?” Craig stared down at Tweek, taking in the sight of the smaller body caged in under his own and eagerly craving any action that will bring him closer to release. 

“Do it!” Tweek buried his face in his hands. “Do it, before I...ngh...change my mind, man!” His voice was laced full of embarrassment.

“You’re so cute.” Craig removed Tweek’s hands from over his heated cheeks. “Don’t cover up. I want to see everything. I want to hear everything.” He nuzzled him. “They’re all for me.”

“Arraagahh.” Tweek shifted his body, arching his hips, making for an easy angle for Craig to pound deeper.

“You’re good for me, taking my cock like this.” Craig kissed Tweek’s sweaty forehead. “But you know what happens to mated couples, their brains get fucked.”

“My brain is already fucked. All I can do is think about you. I can’t....this is go-gonna drive me crazy! So you have to...YOU HAVE TO MARK ME! KNOT ME!” Tweek shouted, painting his belly with streaks of white. “Alpha, _ please._” His eyes glossed over and looked up at Craig pleadingly.

“Tweek...I’ll give you someone who will love you.” Craig hugged Tweek in the same protective way, when he saved him from any injuries falling down the hill. “They’ll grow to care about you, just as much as I do. I promise.” He filled every inch of Tweek with his seed—he kept cumming and cumming, Tweek’s stomach expanding until his skin stretched tight over his pelvis.

Tweek felt bloated and heavy as he saw the base of Craig’s cock thicken, sealing them together. He clawed at the blanket blindly, futilely..._ there would be no abandonment. _ Craig growled against Tweek’s neck, his hips making short motions as he tried to jam his knot further up the tight heat. Tweek whined… and Craig’s sharp teeth sank into his scent gland, silencing his cries.

Craig carved his name in Tweek’s flesh—sucking and gnawing on every corner. Tweek squirmed unnervingly under the touch of his tongue and scrape of his braces.

“There.” Craig shifted to the side. “Now the world knows you’re mine.” He stroked the sticky part of Tweek’s abdomen just under his navel. 

“Ngh...I’m so full.” Tweek shivered. Craig’s knot was stretching him in ways he never assumed possible. “My body’s still adjusting.”

“Did I do it correctly?” Craig asked, gazing over the bite mark.

“Y-yes!” Tweek felt his face heat up. “You did everything right.” He closed his eyes, slumping against the blanket. “We just have to wait now. Well, ya know if you really meant it.”

“I only say what I mean.” Craig kissed Tweek’s lips. “Our cosmos have already decided it.”

* * *

“I’m...ngh...” Tweek rolled over to shield his face from the light. The sun was just rising over the horizon and painting the world in much needed warmth.

“Jesus fuck!” Craig hissed at the sudden position change.

“Sorry.” Tweek rubbed his hips together—almost forgetting the cock wedged inside him. “You good?”

“You’re going to rip my dick off.” Craig flipped him back over. He glared down at Tweek, wearing an innocent small smile. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Tweek asked, wide eyed with his smile growing.

“Like if you’re not punching me in the fucking face, throwing me down a fucking hill, or staring at me like I have fucking laser vision, the next best thing is ripping my fucking dick off.”

“I can't help it...ngh...man!”

“What can’t you help?”

“D for all of the above and your dick.”

“Just go back to sleep.” Craig grinned, squeezing Tweek’s hips. “You’re less dangerous when you’re in a dream land.” He pulled out of the omega.

“I fight demons in my sleep. A warrior doesn’t have time to truly rest.” Tweek allowed the smile to consume his face. There was a part of him filled now, a new light that relaxed the friend in his chest. The heaviness of his stomach and laziness of his body was proof his instincts had been sated. 

“Why do you think I’ve been awake all this time?” Craig pointed to his face emphasizing the dark bags under his eyes.

“You didn’t have to be. I can usually stay awake no problem. If I had some coffee…” Tweek paused thinking about his parent’s coffee shop. “I can still probably stay...ngh...awake.”

“You were just knocked out cold.” Craig stretched out an arm, picking up a stick to toss into the slowly dying fire.

“That’s because we did it! I can stay awake now. Maybe...I might be having withdrawal symptoms!”

“Withdrawal symptoms?”

“I need coffee.”

“You’re probably just thirsty. You lost a lot of fluids.” Craig handed Tweek a bottle of water.

“Ngh...” Tweek sat up and took a sip of the cool relief. “Doesn’t taste the same. There’s no caffeine, no sugar, no goddamn flavor!” He lowered the bottle. “I just have to be strong…” The plastic popped as he took out his frustration on the bottle.

He craved the rare taste of heaven slipping down his throat. Just smelling it wasn’t enough.

“I’ll treat you to a large Starbucks drink after this whole nightmare is over.” Craig placed his hand on top of Tweek’s, struggling to yank the water bottle away from him.

“Really? It’s so expensive.” Tweek loosened his death lock on the bottle. “My parents would never let me get coffee from any of our competitors.”

“Well fuck them. They don’t need to know.” Craig screwed the cap back on, determined not to waste any of their precious resources. He stood up to walk over to a little hole they managed to dig in the ground. It wasn’t too far from their tree but far enough so bugs wouldn’t bother them. 

The dirt got kicked to the side to reveal a pile of ants swarming over the bag of stolen potato chips. 

“Screw eating that infested shit.” Craig didn’t put the bottle of water in the newly formed ant pile. He unscrewed the cap and chugged it. “I need real food.”

“Have you ever seen the show living Alaska? This is the same...ngh...energy.” Tweek stood up to lean over behind Craig. A tinge of guilt hit his chest at all the red claw marks decorating Craig’s back. He ran a single finger over the engravings. “Do you need more herbs?”

“Not really.” Craig recovered the hole and tossed the empty bottle to the side. He stood tall and cranked his neck over as if to inspect the shorter boy. They both looked like a hot mess. “You fight better than you fuck.”

“You weren’t that good either.” Tweek punched Craig’s shoulder.

Craig flipped him the middle finger.

Tweek pushed aside the hand doing the vulgar action and elevated on his tip-toes to meet Craig’s lips. They kissed slowly, barely any lip pressure with Craig’s hands finding their way to lifting up Tweek. It allowed them to kiss at an equal height to each other. 

“Better?” Craig asked, between their mouth connecting and disconnecting.

“Yes.” Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist as his back slammed against the rough tree bark.

Tweek felt Craig smile into their kiss, and slip in his tongue. The muscle dashed around his upper roar of teeth, roaming freely without much experience. Their foreheads shared their own kiss, brushing against each other. Deeper. Softer. Longer.

“Ouch! Did you just bite my lip?” Tweek suppressed a frightened cry.

“Braces.” Craig carefully pulled his mouth back. “They ruin everything.” He patted Tweek’s hips, before placing him back on the ground.

“Is that why we didn’t use tongue last night?” Tweek ran his tongue over the spot where tissue was pulled.

“Yep.” Craig stole a quick kiss on Tweek’s lips. “But kissing like this is just as good.” He hovered over the blissful taste of paradise, as if trying to figure out how they got so swollen.

“I guess.” Tweek blushed, his mouth watering to the taste of roasted coffee beans. He turned as bashfulness stole away his composure. “Should we put out the fire?” He looked at the last bit of flames fighting for survival.

“I don’t care. You can if you want.” Craig said. “I say, if a gust of wind randomly blows it to a tree, then let it burn everything to the ground. I fucking hate this place.” He didn’t move for a few seconds as if allowing Tweek to make a decision.

“I hate it too.” Tweek sat back down on the soft blanket under them. “But this little spot is our territory.” 

“Can you imagine how many people before us fucked against that tree?”

“Good point.” Tweek glanced around the spot full of their many first times together.

“How long do we have until your heat starts back?” Craig asked.

“Don’t know.” Tweek felt his fingers twitch. “How long till your rut?”

“I’m not worried about it.” Craig yawned. “You’re here.” He nuzzled Tweek’s mating mark. “I won’t let you leave me. You’re mine now, honey. My own piece of the universe.”

There was a new possessiveness in Craig’s voice. It was pretty like a meteor shower, rich like the cosmos, but empty and lonely like Pluto itself.

“I’ll stay trapped in your gravity.” Tweek reached up to pat Craig’s head, wanting to signal it was alright. He was here. He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him again. “So get some sleep.”

“Alright.” Craig laid down, resting his head on the softest part of the blanket.

Tweek took in his surroundings, the low hanging branches of the oak tree, ants crawled out of cracks and stink bugs circled the bark where dried berry stains left tally marks on the trunk. The slight remains of footprints in the soil, with ladybugs crawling over rustic orange leaves. The sky above was so blue, it looked straight out of a painting.

“A little bit more than 24 hours till freedom.” A giddy feeling rattled Tweek’s soul. “Soon I get coffee.” He drew doodles in the dirt with his shoe. “After coffee, what are we doing when we get out of here, Craig?”

“Didn’t you just tell me to sleep?” Craig closed his eyes.

“Yeah...ngh...my bad. I was just thinking about how we’re going to spend the rest of lives together.”

“And we have the rest of our lives to decide how we’re going to do it.”

Tweek kicked dirt over the stray random lines. The odd feeling in his chest subsided hours ago and his heart didn’t beat with nervousness. All was calm. It was the calmest he’d been in a long time...a calm that can only be found in the comforts of home.

Home.

Tweek wasn’t sure if he had a real place to return to now, but that didn’t matter. He’d much rather be with someone who cared about him and loved him for who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! This editing is the results of it's 2 am, you're up because of a puppy that won't let you get any sleep, and you drank too many Starbucks triple shots. "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes plays in the background just to make it endearing. But anyway, time for the train to finally go off the rails and crash into a brick wall. SO YEAH. Thanks for reading this far. Have a good day!~Mel


	8. Petty when you offend my loyalty. You want me to believe you, now? Stop acting in your feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re all going to die!” Tweek tugged at his hair. 
> 
> “Isn’t this moment beautiful?” Craig’s hands ran over Tweek’s, gracefully unraveling his twitchy fingers from strands of blond. “Death.” He guided Tweek to stare at the streak of pink, orange and red painting the sky. The colors mixed and mingled to create what looked like a streak of cotton candy.
> 
> Tweek cried. The colors were mesmerizing, his brain longed to burn the sight into his memory forever.

“I’m tired of all this.” Tweek fumbled with his shirt, feeling itchy under the layer of clothing. “You sure we went the right way?” He glanced around the forest, listening to the skitter of animals and the river rushing.

“I’m an astronomy kid.” Craig pointed up at the clear sky. “If there are no stars to read, I suck at directions.” The wind blew back the yellow tassels on his hat and leaves fluttered down from their branches.

“What are you so focused on anyway?” Tweek furrowed his brow. A weird smell was coming from the alphas in front of them. He was sure they started off in the right direction, they heard numerous groups pass by, heading for the exit. Maybe they had made a wrong turn somewhere?

“I’m searching for something. I didn’t get to properly stargaze last night so I hope it didn’t happen then. ”Craig said.

A rustling in the bushes was heard as footsteps echoed through the trees. Ragged breathing could be heard along with the smell of fresh blood, then a blur of blue, red, and green moved from one spot to another. 

“Alright, you filthy bastards. If you want to get laid, you have to pay up.” A chubby teen flashed a cunning grin. His thumbs fumbled with the loops on his pants, as he rocked back and forth. “You give the trade items to the guy in orange inside. Be sure to trade something good, because remember this is the only opportunity you have to lose your virginity before you die.”

Tweek narrowed his eyes and was able to put a name to at least one of the faces lecturing the line. “Stan?”

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Stan stepped out of position along with two other boys Tweek didn’t recognize. “Glad to see you still alive, Tweek.” He offered his stainless steel thermos cup outwards. “Care for some coffee?”

Coffee. The beautiful six letter word was like music to Tweek’s ears. He needed the caffeinated burst of life to ruin through his veins. 

“You can get a waterfall if you wa—”

Tweek snatched the cup and started chugging.

“That’s enough, Tweek. That’s enough!” Stan took the thermos cup back. He closed one eye as if to get a better view of the contents remaining inside. “You only left a corner?”

“Aaaragaahh, I’m having withdrawal symptoms!” Tweek’s fingers trembled, as his hand gestured for the cup back. “I need to to to to to…” His eyes stared at the large thermos, as his taste buds buzzed with the urge for more. “Coffee?”

“Wait. Wait. So you’re saying you guys don’t have any coffee?” Tweek turned to see a chubby finger pointed in his direction. “We have a bunch of coffee up front, you just have to trade som-”

“Fatass, don’t you fucking….” 

“SHUT UP, KYLAHH! I’m talkin.”

Tweek felt Craig nudge against his ribs. It sent a tickling feeling to his stomach, but it wasn’t as delightful as the warm feeling of coffee. He kept his hands held out, like a homeless beggar, with his eyes glazed over, jaw slacked, and fingers twitching.

“Don’t mind Kyle and Cartman.” Stan waved their comments off. An annoyed expression clouded his face. “It’s like you said, meathead alphas.” 

“You said what?” Craig asked.

“Nothing…ngh.” Tweek said, tugging on the blue blanket around his neck. Damn it. Stan had coffee and he wasn’t give him any?

“You must be Craig.” Stan looked the alpha up and down, before catching sight of his dog tag. “Butters told me about you and Tweek.” He smiled and held out his hand.

Craig blinked.

The smile on Stan’s face flickered and the ends of his fingers curled up as his hand retracted back to his side.

“Fatass, I swear to—” Kyle took a deep breath. “Let’s just finish explaining the rules.”

“I don’t take orders from you, musty bitch!” Cartman snapped.

“Alphas.” Stan’s confidence wavered for a few seconds. A grinding sound was heard followed by a slur of curses. “You’re giving me a damn headache.” 

“Stan?” Tweek touched the other omega’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” He stared at his old roommate, his hat looked dirty, his face rugeded, and love sickness in his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Stan rubbed his temples. “That’s it, I’m heading back because you two can’t control yourselves.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“We should go with Stan.” Tweek whispered to Craig.

“They give off bad cosmos. The stars don’t fuck with them.” Craig said.

“Stan is chill. He was my roommate. We can trust them.” Tweek smiled at the steaming mug of coffee in Stan’s hand. He spoke up, “So you guys got more of the good stuff?”

“We got what you need.” Stan shrugged, walking to the front of the operation.

“So you guys started this...ngh...trading post?” Tweek asked.

“Yup.”

“The ones who are challenging Wendy, that takes guts.”

“Who said it was a challenge? I like to think of it as an invitation.”

“You start araagghhh... trading war to invite people?”

“You talk more than I remember.” Stan turned to look at Tweek, his black hair covering his dark tired eyes. “Start talking about something helpful, like what you can give me.”

Tweek had nothing left to give. His virginity was gone, his flesh marred with scars and bruises, and his loyalty now sworn to one person—Craig Tucker.

The teen who had punched him, kissed him, knocked sense into him, drew constellations on his skin, threw him down hills, protected him, choked him, fucked him.

“Yo!” A muffled voice shouted.

“Kenny.” Craig acknowledged his friend with a middle finger in the air. “Why am I not shocked to find you here?”

“I’m security.” Kenny leaned against a tree with a cocky grin. The alpha seemed gleeful to have his jacket back, his hands flapped the ends of the sleeves.

Tweek sniffed the air, searching for the smell of coffee but instead, recognized this as Kenny’s territory. So they had been walking in the wrong direction.

“Oh yeah. We’ve gotten a lot of instant coffee.” Kenny nodded. “You want me to take ‘em to the storage pen, Stan?”

“Nah, Tweek got to work for it, first.” Stan opened a flap of the tent. “Come on.”

“That’s Butters nest.” Tweek knew the other omega’s heat smell from anywhere. “You should...ngh... get permission before barging in on him.”

“It’s fine.” Stan crawled inside. He pushed a few bottles and boxes of condoms to the side. “He’s gotten used to people barging in on him. Plus it’s about time he woke up, the clients are starting to form a line.”

Tweek followed behind. It felt different entering Butters nest. Why did everything seem so off? He wrinkled his brow. “Listen, Stan. I don’t know what you got going on here, but I’m not fixing to be—”

“You don’t have to.” Stan sat down, beside Butters sleeping body. “That’s his job.” He ran a hand up and down Butters back. “There are other ways to be useful. You could earn it by being like me.” He moved his hand to tap on his chin and slowly opened his mouth.

“I’m not sucking dick for free!” Tweek almost screamed. He grabbed Stan by the shoulders, “Have you lost your mind?”

“It’s not free. You’re going to get coffee.”

“This is so fucked up. Why are you even…?”

“Why do any of us even?” Stan shrugged. “Many omegas like by my little trading post. They get satisfaction in their heat and some survival resources. While alphas trade to get their hormones satisfied.” He rubbed his fingers together, as if picturing them jerking off. “You should be proud of me.”

“Proud?” Tweek threw up his hands, “I don’t know when you started this, because last time I saw Butters he was happy and mated to Kenny. I don’t know what changed or if Kenny is just a shitty alpha, but this our last day in this hell hole. Let’s not do this! Close this dumb trading post down so Wendy can stop being in her feelings.”

“And if I say no?” Stan fixed the hat on his head. “I mean, I’ve done pretty good for myself, Tweek. Much better than you.” He rolled up his sleeves to show off the bite marks that tattooed his arms. “Each one is an alpha I have wrapped around my fingers. It’s the only way to ensure, I’ll never go back to my dad’s stupid farm.”

“This doesn’t even sound right! You’re just using people, to get what you want.” Tweek wrapped his blue blanket around Butters’ sleeping body, and gently lifted him up.

“Why do you care so much about people, who wouldn’t do the same for you? Everyone has to use somebody. That’s just li—” Stan took a sharp breath.

“You can’t just use him like a rag doll.” Tweek took off running out the little hut. 

“Kenny, Tweek’s taking Butters!” Stan shouted.

Tweek hugged his arms tighter around Butters’ body. The wind blew blond hair his face, as it roared in his ears over the sound of Kenny declaring war on them.

“You’ll rue the day!” Kenny snarled.

“Kenny’s going along with Stan’s dumb plan.” Tweek ran to Craig’s side, barely dodging Kenny’s punches. “That’s not fair to Butters!”

“I marked Butters.” Kenny slipped a knife from his coat sleeve into his hand. “He’s mine to do what I want.” He lifted the blade up to allow the sunlight to dance off the edges, then sliced downwards.

“Oh shit.” Tweek jumped back, as Craig wrestled with Kenny for control of the blade. He slipped past the two alphas, by keeping his head low. He pushed through the line, bolting past Cartman who was frantically waving his arms and screaming curses at Kyle to do something. Kyle was busy trying to reassure everyone that their was only a slight delay. 

“Just drop Butters.” Stan trailed Tweek from behind, throwing rocks and stones at his back. “You and I both know he’s weak. This is the best thing that ever happened to him.”

Tweek ducked as a heavy stone shot over him. That could have been his head. Was Stan trying to kill him? Did he want to really die for…? He looked down, feeling squirming against his stomach.

“Tweek?” Butters stirred awake and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Why is everyone yelling?” He yawned, gazing his good eye up at Tweek. “Where’s Ken?”

“I can’t explain everything now. Just trust me.” Tweek said.

“Butters! Get away from Tweek, he’s lost his marbles!” Stan shouted, catching up to them. He dropped the rock in his hands and opened up his arms. “Come here. Kenny’s here and—”

“STOP FEEDING HIM LIES!” Tweek slammed his forehead into Stan’s. An unbearable throbbing pain filled his skull on impact. He stumbled backwards a bit and watched Stan crumble to the ground through blurry vision.

“Tweek, what the heck?” Butters squirmed trying to break free. He kicked the blanket away and tugged on Tweek’s sweaty shirt. “Put me down!”

“No!” Tweek staggered over a dead log, trying to keep balance with Butters fighting against his hold. “Kenny is using you!”

“Kenny would never!” Butters managed to kick away from Tweek. “Kenny told me if I be good, he’ll knot me.” He fell to the ground, smacking his jaw on a rock and tumbling in the snow.

“After he let all those other alpha’s do it. Now let's go.” Tweek walked over and tried to grab Butters by the wrist.

Butters rolled away, whimpering and whining in pain. “It hurts! It hurts! You’re hurting me.” His mouth left a trail of blood with each word. “Kenny, help me!”

“You hurt yourself.” Tweek snagged up Butters by the arm. “You always hurt yourself, because you’re so damn gullible and everyone takes advantage of your naivety!”

Butters eyes widened and his cries silenced to zero. “You’re trying to tell me about getting hurt?” He snatched his arm back to his side. “Like you know what it’s like to be used?” Laughter slipped from his lips and his shoulders bounced along with his blond curls. 

“I do.” Tweek said. His mind wandered back to his parents and their coffee shop. “I’ve been used all my life. I didn’t think of it or mind it until Craig told me I deserve better.” He dug his nails into Butter’s cold flesh.

In a blink, Butters stopped laughing. “Craig?” His shoulders sagged and eyes narrowed. “Of course, you _ are _head over heels for him.”

“You fucking play too..ngh... much.” Tweek growled. “Don’t fucking play with me. You know what the fuck is going on. You fucking laugh along, playing his little slut.” The terror from Butters’ one good eye reflected into Tweek’s pissed off green ones. “Well it’s not funny now is it? It’s not fucking funny.”

“Tweek!” Butters gasped at the stinging pain crawling up his arm. “I- I really don’t know what your problem is! But I’m sorry, if you think for a second I’m going to believe you.”

“Don’t...ngh...pull that shit! I know you’re fucking sorry. That’s why you’re going to learn the truth.”

“Kenny would never hurt me.”

“No. You’re too fucking busy on Kenny’s dick to notice that he is.”

Butters lowered his head.

“Don’t ever get mad at my Craig! Don’t make fun of my Craig!” Tweek roughly pushed Butters’ chin up to face him. “You should be lucky he’s helping to save your sorry gullible ass!” The battle scars that riddled his skin hinted the threat was a real warning of him about to do permanent damage, next time he saw anyone step out of line. “Ya got that?”

“Who said, I wanted to be SAVED?” Butters slapped Tweek to the ground.

Tweek met his reflection in the ice. Only four damn days in the wilderness and he could hardly even recognize himself. What was he becoming? He ran his shaky fingers through his hair and took deep breaths. Soon this would all be over. He just had to maintain being civilized.

He was a person—_ damn it! _

Not some freak.

He laid there in the snow and withheld the urge to beat someone to a bloody pulp. He took a long breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Butters’ foot knocked the air from him as he stomped on his chest.

“You and Craig?” Butters must have noticed the mating mark on Tweek’s neck. “I’m not shocked.” He raised a shoe, as if wanting to crush his windpipe.

“I g-gu-gueeeessss.” Tweek ran his shaky fingers over the tender wound. The touch sent a tingling feeling down his spine.

“He scented you. He marked you.” Butters grit his teeth. “I can smell him all over you.” His hands moved to cover his nose. “It’s so disgusting! So revolting! I hate anything that doesn’t smell like Kenny!”

Tweek groaned, clasping a hand over the mating mark. He couldn’t comprehend why Butters was going ballistic. 

“You don’t even smell like yourself anymore.” Butters pushed Tweek’s legs apart, forcing his face between them. He leaned down to sniff Tweek’s thighs and his groin. “Your heat…” His mouth salivated and eyes sparked up with jealousy. “It stopped. Craig knotted you.”

“It’s no big deal! Gah! I just...aragah...took your advice.” Tweek thrashed below Butter’s strong hold.

“That’s right. You took _ my _advice.” Butters stood up, chuckling to himself. “You took my hopes of meeting my life partner.” He flashed a broken grin. “That’s so great. So fucking great, that Tweek...the one who hates alphas...who asked me if I was happy about this hunt, who said all alphas were meatheads, who is a stupid fucking caffeine addict! He gets to achieve my hopes!”

“There’s nothing to...ngh...take! You can’t steal someone’s fate. Craig says the stars guide ev—”

“JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Why not? You stole my advice before! You took advantage of me before! All everyone does is take from me.” Butters’ eyes twitched. “Well now, I’m going to take from you.” He slammed his foot onto Tweek’s side.

Tweek dry heaved and his stomach lurched.

“It felt good didn’t it? Being filled, waking up knowing a part of you is finally satisfied. You even got the enjoyment of....” Butters swallowed down tears. “I’m not shocked.” He dug the heel of his shoe into Tweek’s midsection. “I bet you were begging for it. Craig probably didn’t even care, he just popped a knot in you.”

“I’m not shameless like you!”

“We’re both omegas, Tweek. That’s what it comes down to, therefore there’s no reason why Kenny shouldn’t find me attractive enough to knot.”

“Craig isn’t like Kenny. They’re both alphas but they’re not alike. We’re not alike! Mentally we’re on totally different wavelengths.”

“You will explain.” Butters yanked Tweek’s hair dragging him across the ground. “What made Craig knot you?” His grip twisted up the blond strands, straining the tender part of Tweek’s scalp. “Answer me, before I bash your face inwards.” 

“Butters, man...what happened to you?”

“Wrong answer.”

Tweek’s vision went red, a throbbing headache rattled his nerves. His face got closer and closer the ice before he went cross eyed and saw blood trickling down the bridge of his nose.

“You know scientist said being mated to an alpha can drive you crazy, like you want to gather up everything and just give it to them.” Butters yanked Tweek’s head upwards, as if to observe the newly opened cuts and bruises. “I think, I’m a different kind of crazy.” The grin on his face doubled in size. “Wouldn’t you say, Tweek?”

“That’s your omegan instincts...ngh... talking.”

“Don’t answer that question before answering the first one.”

A cracking sound was heard as Tweek’s skull kept reapplying pressure to the same weak spot of ice. His head hurt, his senses were discombobulated, his body ached. He fumbled around to feel his stomach. 

“I—” Tweek gasped for air, trying not to take in a mouthful of cold water as the ice gave way. Coldness encased his head, and it felt like he’d been thrown in a freezer.

“THIS IS THE BULLSHIT.” Butters shoved Tweek’s head deeper into the water. “Kenny was supposed to do that. He was supposed to take care of me, feed me, bathe me. He was supposed to give me everything! He’s supposed to be my life long partner!”

All of Butters’ words sounded muffled in the freezing water. Tweek couldn’t feel his face, everything around him was getting dark. Crap. He blinked to see a fish nibbling at the buttons on his shirt. It seemed like only a matter of time, he would be dropped into a watery grave.

“You didn’t want for fucking nothing. It just happened…” Butters pulled Tweek from the water, holding his eyes up to face the sun. “Why? Why’d you take my happiness?”

“It’s the stars.” Tweek eyes drifted down to stare at his reflection. “So...ngh...You can’t give a fuck because you can’t control it. There is no real reason for it. But after it happens, that’s when you give a fuck and fix the problem.” The reflection in the water made him look more mature. But he felt clueless, afraid, and sad.

No one would care enough to understand. The scientist and doctors would go on and make new theories to find a reason to accept or reject everything. Every mating bond, or death done here would be logged and tracked to “better humanity.” If that was taken into consideration, maybe there was hope.

Tweek grew closer to his reflection. He nervously closed his eyes and took one last breath assuming it would be his last. It was sad leaving Craig all alone. Craig hated being alone, and if Tweek died Craig would have no one.

“Heh, even now your last thoughts are on him.” Butters knelt down, a light snowfall bunching up around his knees. He clicked his tongue and dug his knuckles into Tweek’s back. “Dedication and sacrifice, really are the strongest bonds.” His knuckles applied more pressure on Tweek’s spine as it moved upwards to reach the sensitive cervical part.

“Get away from me!” Tweek makes a sound he doesn’t recognize, something between a gasp and a sob.

“Now, Tweek. What did you say before? Alphas aren’t worth shit.” Butters held him down, tutting at Tweek’s erratic movements. “I think deep down in your heart, you really believe that. I want you to always think about it. I want to ensure you can’t sleep because all you can do is dream about it! I hope these words and memories haunt you and you can’t even breathe without being reminded of how Craig took your everything!”

“Butters, that’s enough.” Stan said.

Tweek opened his eyes to see his nose kissing the surface of the water. He caught the reflection of Stan with one hand on Butters’ shoulder.

“I heard everything. If you really want Tweek to suffer, let’s take him back to the trading post. He’ll take your place.” Stan yanked Tweek to his feet.

“You’re all a bunch of fucking haters!” Tweek thrashed, jerking his head back and forth between Butters and Stan. “Fuck you! I swear I will k—“ Blood and a tooth fell from his mouth. The sight almost made him vomit. “We were roommates. We were friends?” He wiggled his tongue over the new gap between his front teeth. “Didn’t that mean something?”

“Dude.” Stan shook his head. “Just stop talking, Butters is literally right. You’re the least qualified to lecture us.” He raised a bloody rock in the air. “If anything, you’re just a freak who should have fallen in line like everyone else.”

* * *

The fact haunted Tweek. It rang through his ears, in the same voice of that man he hated: freakfreakfreakFreakFreakFREAK. He stared around the cramped tent, the chain on his ankle rattling the more he pulled against the post.

They were laughing outside, probably mocking him. Trash talking about how the alphas were going to force him down, gag him on their dick, and batter up his body.

Tweek hated being viewed as a science experiment. He hated not being able to stand on equal ground. None of this was his... or their... fault. He didn't want to die. That wasn't fair. Death wasn't fair. He scratched at his skin, trying to fight it. If he cut deep enough, he might wake up. This hunt would be over.

But this hunt wasn't something he could fight off, was it? There wasn't something he could punch and make his altered DNA go away. There wasn't someone who he could...

"Craig Tucker." Tweek glanced up from the red marks on his flesh. His nails released their hold to glide over Craig's bruised knuckles. "Have you come to save my life again?

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand. A hard squeeze was delivered to it, signalling that there were no promises this time.

A funny feeling stormed Tweek’s heart and his head. It wasn’t like the friend in his chest making his stomach get up in knots with delight to see Craig. This was different. This was confusing.

“Why am I crying?” Tweek felt water trickled down his face. “I’m not sad. Am I mad? Are my feelings hurt?” He looked out the lifted up tent flap to see the line of sex-deprived alphas outside. “Craig, what’s wrong with me?”

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” Craig straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. He turned to the sky, staring at the light leaking through the cracks in the tent. It was as if he was willing the blinding light closer with each blink.

Tweek whimpered softly. It was the same shit, different day. He was prey to be stepped on and used, never really useful, and only providing sparks of happiness. 

Maybe the cameras hanging on the trees were watching him now. He wanted the world to know… well he wasn’t sure. He was soon to be a statistic, a lost cause, another omega dead because of a cruel hunt.

“I want to say, I don’t care right now. I want to not care anymore. How do you do that? Where’s the off switch to stop my tears.” Tweek dropped to his knees, his eyes cast upon his salvation. The yellow and blue knitted snow cap, with black bangs tumbling over a pimple covered forehead, and his dull blue eyes.

“There is none.” Craig let of Tweek’s hand and tilted his head up. “Now keep your head held high and take deep breaths, alright? If you focus on what you loss it will only make you cry more. What’s done is done, leave it in the past.”

“I want to, but I choose this. I got what I wanted, I achieved it and it hurts more than anything.”

“Because you thought not caring wouldn’t hurt? Fuck is just a word. You can think it, say it all you want. It’s not going to do anything.”

Tweek sniffled, trying to wipe his nose and dry his eyes. He wanted to ask Craig if he loved him. If he ever felt any real inch of passion for him. He wanted to know if he was a delusion fool, and if Butters and Stan were right.

The universe was in Craig’s eyes. The stars, moon and planets worked to glorify him. Craig was everything, the brightest stars in the sky are called alpha. They shine unwillingly and obvious to the fact they're so beautiful. 

“I’m going to pay with my life. Gah! Haven’t I given up enough? I—” Tweek focused on the ground, watching his tears drop.

“It’s going to be so beautiful, honey.” Craig took a seat beside him. “A moment immortalized in the sky forever, shining brightly with the best of them.” He stroked the side of Tweek’s face, as if asking if he’d like that. If he’d like to be kept in the sky away from the pain.

Tweek could barely retain any of the words from Craig’s mouth. He was sobbing. He’d never be able to have coffee again, never be able to see his mother, never be able to see Craig.

“Come on, Craig.” Stan came to the entrance of the tent with Wendy on the side of his arm. “Time to go.”

A smirk flashed on Wendy’s lips, it still shined beautiful and so very cruel. The same look she gave Tweek when he was focused on the instant coffee.

“No. No.” Tweek clawed at Craig’s jacket, trying to drag him back to the ground. “We’re supposed to always be together. You didn’t want me to leave you and I won’t. I don’t want to.”

“I can always kill you two together. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Wendy twisted a finger through her long black hair. “Killing the two theives who stole from me.”

“Her, Stan?” Tweek blubbered out through his tears. “You did all this just to get with _ her_?” He pointed at Wendy.

“Why do you care?” Stan ran his thumb over Wendy’s glossed lips. “If I get my invitation answered, then a bonus for me.”

“Give me Craig and I’m all yours.” Wendy slipped her tongue out to lick Stan’s finger. 

Tweek was about to say something else, when Craig’s relaxing scent hit his nose. He lowered his head to lean against Craig’s chest, feeling the cold metal dog tag against his cheek.

“There’s no need to care about me.” Craig pulled Tweek into a hug. “I guess… My only regret is not having more time to spend with you.” He kissed the mating mark on Tweek’s neck. “Thanks for spending this moment with me, honey. It would suck to do this alone.”

“Hey, fellas.” Butters stood at the entrance with his arms crossed. “What’s that?” He pointed at the bright light in the sky.

Stan walked arm and arm with Wendy. He lowered the flap entrance of the tent.

“The sun obviously.” Wendy said.

“Nah,” Kenny pulled a blunt from his pocket. “that shit looks like it’s getting closer.” Butters took out a lighter adding a little glow to the end.

Tweek felt jealous of their perfect teamwork. He was starstruck, long enough for a puff of smoke to wake him from his trance.

“Closer?” Tweek asked, as Craig released him from their hug.

“It’s like a shooting star.” Kenny took a long draw from the blunt. “Heading right toward us.”

“Stars don’t shoot they explode in a supernova.” Craig rose to his feet and brought Tweek by his side. He walked out of the tent. “Watch carefully, honey. This rarely happens, about once in almost 100 years.” A little smile tugged on his lips. “I’ve been watching the stars for so long to see this asteroid.” His hands extended outwards as if welcoming the oncoming space rock with a hug.

“You crazy bastard!” Kyle pointed at Craig. “Do you realize what this means?”

“It’s flaming red like you redhead!” Cartman accused Kyle. “This is your fault.”

“Oh, yeah because I definitely killed the dinosaurs.”

“Wrong. Only dumb asses don’t know the difference between a meteor and an asteroid.” Craig moved his hands as if trying to draw them a visual in the air. “Most asteroids burn upon entry to Earth's atmosphere, the heat slowly melts the rock, turning them into little fireballs.”

“I don’t care what it does. I’m getting the hell out of here.” Stan grabbed Wendy’s hand and took off running.

“Gah! Me too!” Tweek jerked away, the chain on his ankle preventing him from following behind them. He reached down to try and wiggle out. The chains reflected the brightness in the sky as they jingled leaving a red mark on his skin. “Shit! Shit!” He pulled harder.

“Every man for himself!” Cartman shouted.

A riot broke out among the crowd.

The asteroid exploded and flaming hot rocks rained down miles away from the larger rock’s actual trajectory. Flames danced over tree trunks, setting them ablaze. A tornado siren went off followed by an automated voice, “Safety code violated. Please proceed to the nearest exit to begin cleansing.”

“This isn’t in the end, Tweek.” Butters grabbed Kenny’s hand. His good eye flickered downwards to look at the chain. “Well it might be for you.” He took off running with everyone else to the exit.

“We’re all going to die!” Tweek tugged at his hair. 

“Isn’t this moment beautiful?” Craig’s hands ran over Tweek’s, gracefully unraveling his twitchy fingers from strands of blond. “Death.” He guided Tweek to stare at the streak of pink, orange and red painting the sky. The colors mixed and mingled to create what looked like a streak of cotton candy.

Tweek cried. The colors were mesmerizing, his brain longed to burn the sight into his memory forever. 

It was like a firework show gone wrong. Booming and screaming kept echoing off the trees. There was so much smoke and heat. The tent ignited in flames. A few sparks danced over the tarp and up the chain.

“We have to—gah—get out of here!” Tweek screamed hysterically.

Craig yanked Tweek forward. The chain on his ankle breaking in half. Tweek fell on top of Craig into a pile of snow.

“Araagh!” Tweek’s eyes widened at the red glowing end of the broken chain.

“Heat from an asteroid is way over the temperature used to melt down metal.” Craig’s fingers laced up with Tweek’s. “Think of it a gift from the stars.” His smile doubled in size. All the booming probably sounded as sweet and comforting as the smack, crackle, pop of Rice Krispies in milk. “Burning everything to the ground, just the way I wanted it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess they can live. They were originally going to die, but it just makes this chapter longer. I split it, so next part and the NEW ending is coming when I finish editing in a few hours. (I'm sorry if it seems bad, I'm rushing everything because college is 45% writing papers, 5% sending emails, 35% walking and 15% talking shit about people. And guess what's starting back soon!? More hellish math and astronomy classes, whoop!) Hope you have a good stress free school year! (^0^)/ ~Mel


	9. Confusion is for those who want to learn more. Experience is for those who know better and apply it. In the end, only you can be your own hero!

Two doctors poked and prodded at his skin. A clipboard was in a woman’s hand, as her other hand pressed the could touch of latex gloves to Tweek’s thighs. She pushed them apart, then checked: knotted.

“Your alpha?” She asked.

“Craig Tucker.” Tweek wasn’t even sure what that meant yet—for Craig to be his alpha.

“Any discomfort?” Another doctor shined a bright light in his pupils.

Tweek struggled to keep the eye open as his vision blurred with tears. He wished he wasn’t back in the doctor’s office. It was just another pointless check-up to ensure he was ready to be released to his parents.

“Normal dilation.” The light was lowered.

“Hmm...” The woman traced her finger upwards, closer to Tweek’s entrance. “Abnormal stretching. But doesn’t look raw around the sides.” She reached for something on the counter. 

Tweek whimpered, feeling a cool ointment applied around his hole. The weird lotion made him rub his hips together and shudder. Anything touching him down there still gave him chills.

“That should make things better.” She removed the face mask from over her mouth. “You’re okay. Do you want some candy?”

Tweek nodded. His eyes sparkling with wonder at the bowl of chocolate and gummies that was passed in his direction. He reached in to grab a pack of Sour Patch Kids and a bracelet was slapped on him.

“Ngh?” Tweek looked at the bracelet. It had a touch screen, projecting the time and date along with his heart beat. There were other apps to the side: heat tracker, weight watcher, etc. 

“Think of it as your very own smart watch.” The woman secured the bracelet around his wrist, until the metal back pressed skin tight. “It’s better than the dog tag, right?”

The computer screen that usually monitored his condition changed, to show his information and a little red light notification. A black text read: Connected to #980.

Tweek sighed. He gave up wearing the dog tag with his actual name on it, to become just another number in the system. Was this the price of freedom?

“We’ll send the scientists in soon. They’ll just have some follow up questions about the hunt and help you finish programming the watch.” The doctors smiled at him like a lab rat.

They rewarded him like one too. He must be doing so good right now, complying with their observations and test. A freak that’s working so perfectly with their system. A cover boy for them to say, “We did no wrong, just reformation. Look at him now.”

* * *

The hole in the wall to allow them reentry to the world, was blocked by a checkpoint. It was simple, swipe your wristband over the post.

“Free smart watch my ass.” Craig fumbled with the device on his wrist. “This shit won’t even come off.” He tugged on the metal strap to try and pry open the two sides. “Then they gave me a shot for some alpha bullshit.”

“I wonder what it means.” Tweek fiddled his thumbs. “For you to be my alpha.”

“You’re asking me, like I know.” Craig dragged his right hand over the brick wall, feeling the hard rock and cement. The fresh bandages on his hand painted the color of pain. “You’re not going to leave me are you?” His voice grew soft and timid.

“No! It’s just Butters was pissed at me because...well it was a dumb reason anyway.” Tweek glanced at Craig’s rolled up jacket sleeve. He noticed a bandaid placed near his shoulder. “And you—is that where they gave you a shot?”

“Yeah.” Craig flinched as Tweek brushed a finger over the spot. “Something about suppressing my urges.” He took a few steps back, rubbing his arm as if to stop the throbbing. “I probably need it. Especially, since we’re still trying to figure this whole mating thing out.”

“You don’t.” A growl escaped Tweek’s throat. He wished he could kiss the pain away. “They’re just assholes.”

“You’re not wrong. But I would never reject it, if it risked hurting you.”

“Says the—gah—guy who made me watch an asteroid collide with the earth!”

“I thought you would like it.” 

“I was terrified! I thought I was going to die, then an asteroid comes out of nowhere!” Tweek shook his head trying to shake away the memory. “Yes, the sky was pretty. But, space is _ your _ thing. My thing is coffee.”

“Isn’t being together sharing your things with the person you like?” Craig looked at his empty hand. “Holding your hand and staring death in the face, I never felt sooo powerful.” His hand clenched in a fist. “Not even when I’m under the starlight.” He locked eyes with Tweek. “Nothing can compare to the feeling.”

“I feel the same way!” Tweek brought his wrist up to the machine, allowing it to scan and transcode his identification. “We can share. I just don’t know how to explain the moment...ngh...Please, don’t do that again. We can sip coffee and watch space on YouTube. Any alternative is fine, because I want to do stuff with you. SAFE stuff, like how we fight and nobody really gets hurt.”

“The doctors said you sprained my ankle.”

“Well it’s not broken is it?”

“I’d rather be space dust, than someone’s experiment. Besides,” Craig sucked his teeth. The ground rumbled as the gate dropped down to allow them passage to the outside world. He gazed upon the bright lights of cameras flashing and cheerful families being reunited. “There’s nothing even waiting out there for me.”

“Let me go first then.” Tweek took a step outside the gate. He inhaled the smell of popcorn, chicken nuggets, and Pepsi. This was it. The escape he’d longed for and now achieved. He spun on his heels to offer a hand out to Craig.

Craig blinked.

“I’m waiting for you.” Tweek said. “Hurry up, so you can meet my parents.”

“I’ll never let go of your hand.” Craig’s eyes sparked with what looked like amusement. He grabbed Tweek’s hand as if channeling all his love of the stars into one touch. “So if your parents don’t like me, we’ll have to move into my car.” He stepped outside to join Tweek.

“You have a car?”

“My adoptive parents bought me one a month before sending me to this hell hole. Their random generosity should have been a sign of bad things to come.”

“Do you really think, they didn’t come back to get you?” Tweek asked. He led them through a few families hugging and talking. The waiting room was huge, with chairs and flat screen TV’s on the wall projecting the names of kids waiting to be picked up.

“What makes you think, your parents aren’t still working at the coffee shop?” Craig raised a brow. He shoved his free hand in his pocket as his shoulders sagged. “They sent us here to try and abandon of us.”

“Think what you like.” Tweek sank to his knees, dragging Craig to the floor with him. “I’m going to wait here, until my mom comes.”

“Tweek.” Craig frowned. It was hard to tell if it was in annoyance or concern for Tweek’s well-being. “Are you sure? I can get you that coffee, I promised.” 

The honest truth was that Tweek wasn’t capable of hating his mom. He_ couldn’t _hate her. No matter how he felt about her betraying him for the coffee shop. She gave birth to him. She fed him, clothed him, and helped him. 

“I do want that...ngh... coffee.” Tweek peeked up from his elbow. “Can we Doordash it?”

* * *

The facility was closing early due to the asteroid “collision.” Alerts and emails had been sent out hours ago after the so-called-inconvenience. Another announcement was made over the loudspeaker, “15 minutes until closing. Please take your child and sign out.”

Tweek let out a little hum. He felt invisible among the families. Parents hugging their child and joyful laughter from siblings meeting up with each other. He glanced at the clock on the wall, counting the long hours of abandonment.

“How long are y'all going to wait here?” Clyde had two frappuccinos in his hands. He handed a mocha flavored one to Craig and a salted caramel to Tweek.

“Until Tweek accepts reality.” Craig stuck one part of the straw in his mouth and yanked the paper cover off with his free hand. “Hopefully, we don’t get kicked out before then.” He shoved the straw in the delicious chocolate covered whip cream. 

“It was hell getting back in here.”

“You took longer than Doordash.”

“You don’t have a phone to Doordash! So you better be thankful. You owe me, $14.78 and I want it.”

“I got you, man.” Craig fist bumped Clyde.

Tweek opened his straw and stabbed it in his drink. He was sick of waiting. What if his parents would never come? It was almost time to go. The taste of a salty sugary sweet crunch hit his tongue. He smacked his lips around the straw and sucked harder. Why did they always do this to him? Like they didn’t care to be on anyone else’s time. Like his needs aren't important to them. He needed to be picked up and signed out.

“Hey, Tweek, Craig, Clyde!” A familiar voice called out to them, followed by the sound of footsteps.

“Nichole.” Tweek lifted his head to get a better view of her. “Are you okay?”

“Oh God, Tweek!” Nichole rushed to his side. “Did they hurt you?” She fixed her tank top over her ripped jeans, then took one of her rubber bands off to create one big bun. She used the other rubber band to pull back Tweek’s hair in a messy ponytail so she could see the new bandage that wrapped around his forehead. 

“Who cares?” Tweek cupped her face. He thumbed over the newly placed bandaids on her cheeks.

“I do.” Nichole gently turned Tweek’s head around to inspect for any other injuries. “I will always care. I remembered your name after all.”

“Heh,” Tweek grinned. He’d be lying if he acted like he didn’t appreciate the affection. Joy swelled in his chest. “Nichole Daniels. First time, I’ve said your full name. It sounds ferocious, leaves a tingling feeling on my tongue.”

“I think that’s because you accidentally gnawed on it.” Nichole reflected his grin. “You know shaky.”

“Very shaky.” Tweek admired how her smooth brown skin stood out in stark contrast to his rough milky skin. “I can’t believe you...arraggh... came all the way here, just for Craig and I! Now I feel so bad for ditching you guys.”

“When Clyde told me, he was coming to bring you coffee, I had to tag along.” Nichole said. “Well that and I had my parents drive him back here.”

“Minor details!” Clyde threw an arm around Nichole. “Token is going to have a party celebration at his place. You both can ride with Nichole and I.” He winked.

“Dude, our parents didn’t come to check us out.” Craig took a sip of his coffee.

“My parents can do it.” Nichole lifted her head. “My parents are already giving them hell. It’s funny. Parents can’t sue for the death of their kid, but god forbid their child gets injured from an asteroid. Guess, no one writes that in the contract. Maybe they hoped no one would care.” She laughed. “More than likely they haven’t met overprotective parents like mine before.”

“Your parents are...gah...so cool, Nichole.” Tweek sighed at the thought of his own birth bringers. “I wish my parents were.”

“It’s embarrassing! We go out to eat and they argue with waiters. They complain at grocery stores if the price tag is in the wrong spot. My parents get mad over everything.” Nichole glanced at Craig. “Actually, I might unconsciously take after them.” She sighed as if pushing aside her pride. “Craig when you went nuts. I was really harsh on you. I just don’t want to see any of my friends get hurt. But now I understand, you just care about Tweek in your own way.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Craig shrugged. “Compared to Tweek’s other friends, you’re an angel.” He pressed a kiss on Tweek’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Clyde ushered Craig to stand up and they both took off.

“Huh?” Nichole deadpanned.

“Bathroom, probably.” Tweek sucked down more of the sugary drink. “Coffee makes you go. And Craig’s been waiting with me for a long time.”

“Hmm, stubborn and unmoving, true to his cause.” Nichole sat down beside Tweek.

“I wonder if that’s his way of being my alpha.” Tweek wrinkled his brow. He narrowed his eyes to look at Nichole’s arm. “Did they give you a shot?”

“Yes.” Nichole tapped the watch on her wrist. “See?” An emoji came up with heart eyes and the words: Virgin. “What does yours say?”

“Knotted.” Tweek pressed a few apps on the watch screen, trying to find out more data scientists and doctors logged about him. “Ugh...it better not be like what Butters said.”

“Butters?” Nichole asked.

“An old friend who betrayed me.” Tweek felt kind of bad for Butters. The poor omega was probably with his family, telling them about Kenny. “He said something about how, alphas are supposed to give you everything you want.”

“I don’t think Craig is that kind of overbearing alpha. He seems chill, like cluelessly chill.” Nichole patted Tweek’s back.

“Craig can’t give me a real answer to what alpha he is. He just does stuff.” Tweek turned his head to face the sky, his pulled back hair resting on his left shoulder. “And now that we’re mated our brains are fucked.”

“Even if he doesn't know what he's doing, alphas naturally want to impress and protect their omega. Especially after he knotted you, he wants to reassert his dominance over the other alphas.” Nichole nodded. “He wanted everyone to know you’re his and death awaits anyone who touches you.”

“Oh...ngh...no!” Tweek let out a nervous squeak. Craig had been trying to impress him with the asteroid thing? Is that why Craig wanted him to watch carefully? He swallowed down a mouthful of coffee. “I just keep messing up!” He hunched over in defeat, moving his straw to suck up the rest of the drink. “I just want to talk to my mom, she knows how to comfort me.”

“You sure you want to see her, Tweek?” Nichole asked, her tone sounded laced with concern.

“More than anything.”

“Alright. I’ll have my parents drive you there.”

“Thanks, Nichole.” Tweek smiled.

* * *

The wooden floors still squeaked as they came up to the front counter. Nothing about this place had changed. His green eyes recognized the little line of customers, his ears recalled the ringing of the bell above the entrance, his hands instinctively pushed chairs back under tables.

“Welcome to Tweek Coffee Bros. Can I interest you in—“ Brown hair fell to the side as green eyes glanced up from their task on the register. All the gleeful customer service drained from the man’s tone. “Hi, Tweek. Come on back, your apron is still hanging up.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I‘m doing?” Tweek’s heart dropped.

“You’re always covered in bandaids and medical tape.” Richard pointed to the apron hanging on the wall. “Matches your uniform.”

Tweek crossed the threshold that separated the customers from the employees. “Look at me!” He was sure all his cuts and bruises stood out on his mottled skin.

“Tweek, you made it.” His mom pulled him into a hug. 

The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans and roses flooded Tweek’s nose. His head hit her chest and for a moment childhood warmth flooded him.

“Mom, I mis—“ Words got trapped on Tweek’s tongue as the relaxing touch wasn’t returned.

The woman had two cups of steaming coffee in her hands and her tired eyes didn’t seem driven to hug Tweek back. She pulled away after three seconds to deliver coffee to a customer waiting by the front counter.

“This one taste cold.” The customer handed her the cup back. “Can I get another?”

Tweek attempted to swallow down his emotions and felt a lump forming in his throat. It was scratchy. He yanked down the apron, putting it over his head. The coffee stained fabric rested over his dirty smelly clothes, as if hiding away all his imperfections.

Don’t talk about it. Just cover it up. Move on.

“Now that you’re on the clock can you get some beans from the back, dear?” His mom asked with a little smile.

Tweek couldn’t remember if her smile had always looked this phony.

“Here, have a little pick me up.” She handed him the lukewarm coffee. “I know how my baby boy doesn’t let a drop go to waste.”

Tweek’s hands wrapped around the cup and brought it to his lips. It wasn’t as sugary as Starbucks. It tasted bitter now. Not black coffee bitter...bitter like the beans had been soggy before and that made them weird. The coffee looked normal, but once the beans were ruined nothing could make them taste the same. It was like the connection between flavor and harmony had been terminated.

“Ngh...Mommy,” Tweek tapped on her shoulder. “Do..d-do you really not see anything different?”

His mom pierced her lips and continued her walk to the coffee maker. “Oh do you mean the cups are different?” She pulled out a cup from a plastic container to show off their brand new style. “Yes, we changed to using only paper cups now.”

“Because you broke almost half of the ceramic cups.” Richard grumbled under his breath.

“It will be better for you, Tweek.” She put the cup under the coffee brewer. “Hopefully, you’ll have less accidents.”

Tweek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His ears tuned out of his parent’s meaningless talk to hear an upbeat jazz song play over the idle chatter of patrons sipping their tea and coffee.

“Mom, Dad! Did you even notice I...ngh...brought someone with me?” Tweek gestured to the alpha. “This is Craig.”

Craig stared at them, blank faced. His fingers drummed on the front counter as if counting down a ticking time bomb.

“Oh look, dear. It’s Craig.” Richard appeared to force a smile on his face. “Do we have an extra apron for him to wear?”

“Hello, Craig.” The woman poured water in the coffee maker. “If you go to the storage room with Tweek, I think there is another apron hanging up.”

Tweek stomped his feet to the storage room door and swung it open. The music from faded from his ears as the light bulb overhead flickered. He noticed the extra apron hanging on a hook.

“Congratulations. You’re accepted by my parents.” Tweek threw the apron at Craig.

Craig looked at the apron, running his fingers over the frazzled strands and twisting up the loose ends.

“They love you. Can’t you tell?”

“No.”

“They love you just as much as they love me.” Tweek searched the storage room, gazing over the shelves full of cups: small, medium, large, and covers: small, medium, large, and straws: small, large. It was all the same. Basic size arrangements that everyone had, it was set in stone for now and future generations.

“That’s full of hot air like Saturn.” Craig dropped the apron on the sticky floor.

“It’s not so bad.” Tweek walked deeper into the storage room. He tried to drown out Craig’s voice. The last thing he wanted to hear was something unrealistic about stars and the universe. “Working here. It’s fun. You get to drink all the coffee you want.”

“Coffee doesn’t matter to me.” Craig struggled to keep up with Tweek’s quick footsteps. He ducked under tall ladders, and pushed aside bags of coffee filters. “You're the only one I care about."

“My parents they even got paper cups for me. Can you imagine?” Tweek bent down to pick up a large bag of coffee beans. “They changed something for me.” 

“That’s not love.”

“They’re real with me, Craig. They’re not lying. They use me and say what they mean.”

“Honey!” Craig slammed his hands on Tweek’s shoulders. “Put the bag down.” His hot breath tickled Tweek’s ear, as his tone dipped into a growl. “I promised, I’ll give you someone who loves you. I _ will_. Not them. Not here.” He slapped the cup of coffee from Tweek. “Not this.”

The paper cup fell, spewing hot liquid all over the floor. The coffee sank into the cracks, trickling down the rows.

“Wait for it.” Craig whispered. He pressed his forehead against Tweek’s. “Space wasn’t crafted in a second, it took billions of years for it to become so beautiful.”

Tweek dropped the bag of coffee. A hole ripping down the middle, to spill the beans at his feet. It spilled his confidence and his pride. Everything seemed to be tumbling out. He pulled at his strands of blond hair.

“Jesus...I don’t have that long. I’ll be...ngh.. Lucky if I live to 60!” Tweek took in a shuddering breath, taking in Craig’s relaxing scent. He felt his hands being lifted to claw at the fabric of a worn out blue jacket. “I’ve wasted so much time of my life in this stupid coffee shop! I never got to learn cool things like Spanish or about space.”

“Then let’s not waste any more of it.” Craig straightened up and took Tweek’s hand to lead him away. “Let’s go to Token’s party.”

“Okay.” Tweek knitted his eyebrows together and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears. “I want to get out of here.” His fingers twitched. Crap. Why were his fingers twitching? He placed his hand over his heart. “I want to get as far away from here as possible.”

His fingers twitched faster to match the pace of his heartbeat. No. This shouldn’t be happening. Everything was so good.

“Tweek.” The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. “Where is that bag of coffee beans?”

Tweek paused. His brain rewiring to accommodate demands over desires. What? But he shouldn’t...? Why didn’t he..? His fingers balled up around his shirt, twisting the fabric up into a spiraling nebula of confusion.

“Take a step and breath. I'm right here.” Craig gently led Tweek forward. He kept his eyes on him, to block out the rest of the world. “Focus on the sound of my voice.”

“Tweek! The beans, son.” Richard stepped into view. He clapped his hands together. “Chop. Chop!”

“The beans?” Tweek blinked, barely able to make sense of the world through his messy vision. “Oh...ngh...” He fumbled around, biting his bottom lip till the taste of copper hit his tongue.

He needed the beans. Coffee. He spun around in small circles. Was the storage room getting smaller? A crunching sound came from below his feet.

“My God! Did you spill this? It’s a 20 pound bag of product!” A rough hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the spilled mess of cold coffee and destroyed beans. “You useless spaz! You come back to cause more trouble!”

“Araaggaahh!” Tweek dropped to his knees. This storage room was definitely getting smaller. Everything was growing, taking up room. His father kept on screaming at him and taking up oxygen. Oh, Jesus. Jesus… He was going to suffocate in a small little box. 

“Let go of him.” A nasally voice quipped.

“You need to get working or get out.”

“Your son is having an anxiety attack and all you do is yell at him. You’re making it worse.”

“My son doesn’t have anxiety attacks. He’s just doing this as an excuse. He always does this, smack talk then spaz out.” The hand returned to his collar, forcing him to reach up. Tweek gasped at the blotches of brown, black, and blue. A crashing sound was heard followed by more cursing. “Damn it! Watch it.”

The sounds were coming from everywhere. Voices were yelling. They were all yelling _ because _ of him. 

“Stop it!” He slammed his head on the ground. “Stop it! I’ll fix it.” His twitching fingers dashed over the piles of beans, clenching around them in handfuls. “I’ll put it back. I can put it back.”

“Nobody wants to eat dirty coffee beans! You’ll poison the customers!” The same hand forced him around again. The touch was toxic. It weakened his will and beat him into submission. He hated this touch. The touch of his father’s hand slapping across his face.

When Craig’s hands did the same actions, they weren’t malicious like this. They didn’t give an emotional sting like this. Craig didn’t treat him like a punching bag because he made a mistake. Craig’s hands were rough like sandpaper, but they promised to never let go of him no matter what.

“I said, let go of him!” A voice bellowed into the air, with newfound determination.

The touch left Tweek as a loud slamming was heard followed by abnormal growling. He sniffled, trying to wipe his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He could barely make out the sight of Craig’s body shielding his own. 

“Don’t think, I don’t know what your relationship to my son is!” Richard spat till he was red in the face, “You freak!”

“Good then you understand.” Craig’s tongue danced over his sharp teeth as he produced a throaty growl. “Tweek is my omega.” He towered over the man, protecting Tweek from more harm. “I’m his alpha!”

“No. I understand, you’re the reason this smack talker is still alive now!” Richard barked. He turned to try and get a glimpse at Tweek. “They called us after your check up at the doctors. They gave us all the details about you being a little slut.”

“Richard! People in the shop can hear you. They might call the cops.” The sweet voice of his mother rang in Tweek’s ears.

He wasn’t sure when his mom got here. Things were moving too fast. Too much screaming. Too much crashing. Too much. Too much.

“Ya know, I never doubted you were both assholes. But this is failing even my low expectations.” Craig helped Tweek to his feet. “So here’s a word of warning.” He pulled the apron off Tweek and threw it to the messy pile on the floor. “Tell em, honey.”

Tweek grasped air for a few seconds, his nostrils burned and his chest tightened. The room...stopped shrinking? He whimpered, as his fingers twisted over the yellow tassels of Craig’s hat. 

He’d done this before...no, they’d done this before.

Only this time, Craig stood beside him, tightly holding his hand. He was safe in Craig’s gravity and showered in support. Almost like an asteroid belt. Everything was strange and irregular, but solid enough to where a planet couldn’t break through.

His parents couldn’t break through—they couldn’t hurt him anymore.

“Gah! I’m not a slut!” Tweek’s jaw trembled, terrified by the power of his own words. He pushed down his rage and tried to focus on his mom and Craig. Don’t look at Richard. Don’t focus on that man who wasn’t worthy of being called his father. “I’m also not your little puppet to use and blame when things go wrong! You know, I can't complete task, when I feel under pressure!” He sucked on his bloody busted lip. “Mom, you said that I’m shaky because I was born an omega, but I don't think that’s true. All the omegas I’ve met aren't like me at all.”

His mom opened her mouth and Craig growled lowly, “You will let him finish.”

“In fact, a lot of kids my age aren’t like me at all! Gah! They get to do things and see the world. I want to do that, instead of just being shoved around and tolerated.” Tweek made a shaky tight fist. “It doesn’t feel good. But I’m not mad at you guys. You’re not worth my time to get mad at.” He took a deep breath to push down his nerves and took a step forward. “So don’t get in our way.”

“Typical, making more problems for us.” Richard attempted to grab Tweek’s arm. “Well until you’re 18, you still live under my roof and my rules.”

“Fuck off.” Tweek jerked his arm outwards, flicking up his middle finger with pride. “It may be your roof but it’s my life.”

They walked hand and hand up to exit the storage room. Craig whispered sweet little encouraging facts about space and pressed their bodies close together. He rubbed the soft part of Tweek’s palm to relax his nerves. Tweek snuggled closer to his side, unable to stop his body from shaking like a mad man. His legs felt heavy, like weights of guilt were strapped down on his ankles.

“Where are you going Tweek?” His mother held tight to the threshold, blocking the young couple’s path.

“Why do you care?” Tweek asked.

“I’m always worried about you getting hurt. That’s why I don’t send you out. You shake so much, so I just...” His mother hiccuped on a sob.

“If you were worried about me, you never would have sent me on that hunt.” 

“I just wanted to do what was best for you. You’re my baby boy. I can’t have another child. If anything ever happened to you...”

“Bull-gah-shit, you didn’t even come to pick me up afterwards!”

“The shop it... S-So many people came in. I couldn’t leave it all to your father.” The woman’s voice cracked as her hands brushed a strand of blond from Tweek’s face. “You understand, right baby?” She treated him he was a little child again. Her touches were soft and her voice meek. “You know a mother’s love is strongest in the whole entire universe.”

“Shame, I never got to experience it. But I suppose you can’t...ngh... miss what you never had.” Tweek lowered his head and smiled at his hand safely clasped and secured in Craig’s. That’s what it meant for Craig to be his alpha. The answer was there all along in the stars leading them on a path together. “You just find the next best thing.”

“Tweek, please.” His mother fell to her knees. The green dress around her gathering dust as her face planted in her hands.

“I’ll be back before dinner.” Tweek stepped past her. “Save me a plate.” He was finally growing up. And he didn’t know what that would mean for his future, but long as it was with Craig… How could he care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Y'all are awesome!❤️~Mel


End file.
